Darkness of the soul, light of the heart
by Lady Shandara
Summary: Finished. I might write a sequel some day, but I think that now I will concentrate on shorter stories (I'm better at them). Reviews and ideas for sequel are welcome.
1. In the streets of the City of Coin

Notes from the author: First of all: Entreri, Jarlaxle and Drizzt & co. belong to R. A. Salvatore, Aran Linvail and part of his group and some people of Athkatla as well as the surroundings in Amn are borrowed from the game Baldur's Gate II: Shadow's of Amn. The rest are the figments of my imagination. The character of Shandara is not based (wholly) on myself, the character actually existed in some early versions of this story before I decided to borrow her name to use as my alias. So no connection, although our eyes are almost the same colour. And about the beginnings of chapters, there will always (hopefully, I might get lazy) be some kind of a quotation, lyrics, etc. If the original text is in some other language than English, I'll put both the original and my translation. Time to learn nice phrases in different languages! And of course, read and review, please. :-)

Lady Shandara

  
  


Chapter 1: In the streets of the City of Coin

  
  


Tempori adaptari decet. One must adapt to time [changes of time]. Seneca.

  
  


It was raining, a feature not too strange to the climate of Athkatla. Sunny days in the City of Coin were rare at this time of the year, but there were still a lot of people walking around the streets claimed to be paved with gold. Too many young men and women came to the town only to find that the streets were actually muddy and stony, and reaching the good streets in the southern part of the town was almost impossible for those looking for an honest trade. 

The streets, all of them, were open for those who moved in the night. Even in the Temple District soft voices and gentle hands called men and women to enjoy pleasures of the flesh when returning from a church, and no amount of gold and glitter of the buildings of religion and power could hide the beggars who returned to their places every time the guards had turned their backs. Thieves, assassins and slave traders moved also around, but tended to keep in the lower part of the city, where guards were scarce or easily bribable, but they were as comfortable walking the better streets when pursuing their cark trades.

  
  


Artemis Entreri was leaning on a wall in the Council District, the area of power in the city. He was doing his best to stay out of the rain and had drawn his bolero to cover his face. He was trying to stay unnoticed, something that couldn't be said about his partner. Jarlaxle was wearing his plumed hat and colourful clothes he had purchased from Trademeet on their way to Athkatla, and was looking like he belonged to the place.

  
  


That was one of the drow's features that Entreri had learned during their travels; his simple way of making himself comfortable wherever he was and by that convincing others that he belonged there. There had been few occasions where this had failed to work and they had been forced to defend themselves, but as Entreri had noticed, common peasants were no match for them. He looked at Charon's Claw and smiled, remembering the surprised and more often horrified looks on the faces of attackers when he had used the sword's powers to create a wall of blackness or had cut someone's simple sword in half with it. They hadn't killed anybody, something of which Entreri was quite surprised but also pleased. He saw no glory in defeating hysterical farmers with axes, there was as little glory in that as there had been in his victory over Drizzt Do'Urden.

  
  


Entreri tried to push the thought away, but it wasn't easy. He had won, but he shouldn't have. He should be the one left dead in the Crystal Tower, and Drizzt should have been the one walking out as a winner. That was over, of course, but Entreri was growing uneasy. He was also growing old, something he wanted to deny, wanted to push somewhere in the back of his mind where it wouldn't bother him. It didn't work that way. He had realized in their travels through little towns and villages that most men of his age, close to forty, were fathers of large families, worked in the fields during the days and returned home to their wives at night. He didn't actually envy them, but he couldn't help to think what his life might have been like if his choices had been different. If he hadn't been so concentrated on his dark trade but had turned his head a bit and seen a beautiful smile at the face of some girl...

  
  


The assassin banished the thought. He didn't understand love, never had. He was starting to learn something about partnership and friendship, first with Dwahvel and now with Jarlaxle. He trusted them both, although with Dwahvel he had known most of the time what the halfling had been thinking and that she posed no threat to him. With Jarlaxle...

  
  


The drow was a mystery to him. When he thought he had learned something about Jarlaxle, the mercenary turned out to be something completely different and Entreri was almost back where he had started from. Almost, because although the drow held his secrets, Entreri was a master of keeping, and also unlocking, secrets. He knew he had revealed too much about himself to the drow, but that was a price he had to pay to learn in turn something about the dark elf. Still, there was a lot to...

  
  


"You haven't said what you think," Jarlaxle interrupted his thoughts. "Shall we contact the guild or not?"

  
  


"Working for someone else doesn't sound like the great Jarlaxle," Entreri replied, deciding to force the drow to tell his opinion. "Why are you so interested in this?"

  
  


"We wouldn't need to lurk the streets and pay high price for those small rooms in that rotten inn," Jarlaxle said, smiling a little. "And we would be working for ourselves, no matter what the guildmaster might think. I don't think he wants us to work as common pickpockets, and he will also treat us that way."

  
  


"And the Shadowmaster of Athkatla also supervises all the whores you have been adoring," Entreri remarked dryly.

  
  


"You should never have to pay," Jarlaxle said. "If you are paying, you are doing something wrong. Stop trying to steer this conversation to my direction. I'm saying we should do this. All that is left is your opinion."

  
  


"We'll go and meet him," Entreri said. "If he has something to offer, we'll take it." 

  
  


"Excellent," Jarlaxle said. "Now let's go into that house, get that amulet the mage is paying us for and find a nice tavern. Nobody can stand this rain." 

  
  


As they slipped into the house Entreri had to admit that to himself that working for the guild could have good sides. They had ended up in Athkatla over a week ago and this was the first job they had been asked to do, stealing an amulet for a mage who couldn't afford to buy it. Petty theft, Entreri thought, but after all they got paid well and the mage hadn't turned them away after noticing that Jarlaxle was a drow. That had happened when they had tried to become bounty hunters and many times after that. But now the guild was aware of who they were, Entreri was sure of that, and they still wanted to hire them. It seemed almost too perfect, but Entreri was starting to agree with Jarlaxle, rainy streets and expensive rooms were not a good option.

  
  


After all, he was getting old. 


	2. Meetings in the guild

Hark: I don't own all the characters. See chapter 1. Just borrowing them again. And for some reason I can't find good quotes... Let's try Latin again. 

  
  


Chapter 2. Meetings in the guild

  
  


Miseranda vita, qui se metui quam amari malunt. Those who would rather be feared than loved lead sorry lives (very bad translation, but the idea is right) Nepos

  
  


When Entreri and Jarlaxle arrived to the alley that the letter had asked them to come to, there was a halfling woman waiting for them. She eyed them both for a moment and then walked up to them, taking a piece of paper from her pocket.

  
  


"Entreri," she read, nodding at the assassin. "And Jarlaxle, who appears to be a drow. Why is it that I'm never told anything? Well, do you have the letter? I haven't got all day."

  
  


"Here," Entreri said, handing her the letter they had received from Aran Linvail, calling them to come and meet him to discuss the possibilities of cooperation. Possibilities that, in Entreri's opinion, were more profitable for Aran than for them. But he had decided that he wanted more than rainy streets and small jobs from people who didn't trust them because of Jarlaxle's race.

"Great," the halfling muttered after reading the paper. "My name is Mitsu. Follow me, I'll take you to meet Aran." 

"How do we know this isn't some kind of a trap?" Entreri asked, not moving to the direction that Mitsu pointed. Jarlaxle rolled his eyes, wondering why his companion had to make some things too difficult. 

"You'll just have to take my word for it," Mitsu said. "We have no reason to attack you. Yet. And although few guilds in Calimport have announced that they will pay a fortune of the head of Artemis Entreri, we have no need for that money," Mitsu finished, looking sharply at Entreri. The assassin kept his calm appearance, he had expected something like this to happen. He returned Mitsu's stare and the halfling turned around laughing. "I can see why people find you a fearsome adversary. No emotions whatsoever. Now let's go."

"A wonderful idea, my lady," Jarlaxle said and received another sharp look from the halfling. "You are an interesting one," Mitsu said. "Please, don't start a war between the women of the guild with your charms. That has happened. And let me tell you, there is nothing more pathetic than all the whores fighting over one man. Well, mostly all of them," she added, as to herself. "Some of them have more class."

  
  


"They are still whores," Entreri said. "So speaking of class is pointless."

  
  


"No respect for the working girls?" Mitsu asked smiling. "I have to warn you," she continued, starting to walk out to the main street, "there are lots of them in the service of the guild and they have respect for themselves. So try at least to cover your disgust even if you can't make it disappear." 

  
  


"He'll do his best," Jarlaxle said smiling while Entreri simply shook his head. A guild full of murderers, thieves and whores. He hid a little smile. It felt like coming back to Calimport after all.

  
  


Mitsu's route took them to the Dock District, avoiding all the guard points that had been established in the city. There was not much need to it, the guards in the most notorious areas had decided that if their superiors weren't going to come down there and receive their part of the fights and injuries, the guards shouldn't bother either. Guard points were mostly empty and the guards spent their time near the taverns and places where they could keep out of the rain. 

  
  


"Wonderful human society," Jarlaxle said in an adoring tone. Entreri smiled, although the drow wasn't in favour of all the habits of his people, like he had told Entreri, he still found all kinds of things that he could remark on in the villages, towns and cities they had passed through. Entreri agreed with him, the guards of the city were doing a terrible work, if they were doing it at all. Better for us, he thought when Mitsu lead them to a back door of a huge house near the district entrance.

  
  


"Welcome," she said and knocked to the door. It was opened by a beautiful elf woman. She started to greet them, but then her eyes widened as she stared at Jarlaxle. "A drow!" She gasped, looking at Mitsu in horror. "What is this?"

  
  


"Isaldora, this is Jarlaxle, companion of Artemis Entreri," Mitsu said, first pointing at Jarlaxle and then at Entreri, who was starting to get tired to people who stared at them in astonishment before slamming the door closed. Isaldora didn't do this, although Entreri saw she wanted to. Her blue eyes went from a lighter blue to a colour of stormy sky. "Aran hired a drow?" she said in a voice that was too calm and controlled. "Fine. That's just great."

  
  


"Isaldora," Mitsu started, but she was silenced by a dismissive wave. "No," the elf said, "I don't need to hear. You bring that thing inside, feed it, let it sleep here. But remember that it is a monster that will kill you without hesitating a moment!" the woman turned and run away, leaving the door open.

  
  


"That could have gone better," Mitsu sighed. "Well, I hope she'll calm down. Come in, Aran must be wondering what is taking us this long." 

  
  


"Who was that?" Jarlaxle asked and his voice brought to Entreri's mind a hunting animal who had found a perfect prey. He couldn't help but hope that the drow could control his urges and leave the girl alone. Still Entreri didn't place much hope on this; Jarlaxle seemed to have decided in those few seconds that the elf girl would be a perfect challenge. Entreri wouldn't have disagreed with him about that. It could be interesting, if somewhat dangerous.

  
  


"That was Isaldora," Mitsu said when they entered the building. "A nice person, if a little too prejudiced. Now, you can wait here," Mitsu finished after leading them through hallways to a small room furnished with sofas and arm chairs. "I'll tell Aran that you are here."

  
  


"Alright," Jarlaxle said, sitting down. Entreri, deciding that they wouldn't be attacked and he could take it easy, also sat down, letting himself enjoy the soft seat, although he would've never admitted it to anybody.

  
  


"This is nice," the drow said, leaning back in the chair and flashing Entreri an honest smile. The assassin didn't say anything, he had noticed that Jarlaxle usually gave up after some time. The silence seemed to be bothering the drow, who was about to say something when the door was opened in a hurry and a woman rushed in, slamming it close behind her.

  
  


"You haven't seen me," she hissed to them and dived behind the nearest sofa. Jarlaxle and Entreri exchanged an amazed look, but then they heard steps hurrying closer to the door and a fat man opened it. 

  
  


"Have you..." he started to say and then looked at them closely. "You are new, aren't you? And you're a drow! I'd heard some rumours, but... I'm sorry to bother you, my lord, but have you seen a woman? Short, dark-haired, has a very nice... figure, if you know what I mean," he said and laughed. Entreri hated the laughter instantly, it was greasy, obscene and reminded him of some things he wanted to forget.

  
  


"Sorry, we haven't," Jarlaxle said calmly. "But I would be grateful if you knocked next time. We drow elves are known to respect our peace and we do not like people rushing in without a notice," he said, smiling in a way that made the man swallow nervously.

  
  


"No offence meant, my lord," he muttered. "I'll go now, leave you in peace and all that, but if you see that little whore, tell her that Owen is looking for her."

  
  


"We'll be happy to do that," Jarlaxle said, still smiling. The man stared at him and backed away, closing the door behind him very carefully. Jarlaxle walked to the sofa and peered behind it. "I can assure that the road is clear," he said. The woman looked up and then got to her feet, straightening the lines on her dress that - Jarlaxle noticed - didn't cover much of her.

  
  


"Thank you," she said in a soft voice and smiled at him. "I see that the rumours circling in this place were accurate. For once," she added. "But it's good to have new people around. Hello to you too," she said to Entreri, whose cold stare made her shiver. "Sorry to make your acquaintance," she muttered and then turned back to Jarlaxle, not caring about Entreri's surprised look.

  
  


"Might I ask why that man was... looking for you?" Jarlaxle asked smiling; he liked the woman and her quick wit, although he had to admit that it wasn't very smart of her to try to annoy or overlook Artemis Entreri. He also liked her looks, especially her sparkling green eyes and her beautiful body covered by the red dress.

  
  


"Your eyes will fall off soon," she said and winked. "And to be honest, around here women are more interested in money than admiring looks. But I'd rather take the admiration. Money is overrated. Oh, you were asking about Owen" she exclaimed, and Jarlaxle realized that her mind was working so fast that she jumped from one thought to another without any pauses. "He was the one looking for me, a complete bastard by any standards. One of my friends owes him money and is trying his best to avoid him, and Owen thought that I would pay. He is a violent and stupid man, and sometimes forgets who he is. And who I am."

  
  


"And that is?" Entreri said, unable to stop himself. For some reason he was also interested of this strange woman and the way she was having a simple conversation with a drow, like there was nothing strange about it.

  
  


"So you can speak," she said and Jarlaxle almost chuckled, partly of amusement, partly of horror. Entreri's look could have caused even great warriors to back away, but the woman didn't seem to care. "I'm Shandara," she said and flashed another smile. "And if I should trust what people say, you are the infamous Artemis Entreri. I thought you'd be taller."

  
  


"Do you have a death wish of some sort?" Entreri asked her quietly. She looked at him, her eyes widening with surprise. "No, not really. Should I?" Entreri knew how to respond to simple insults hurled in battle, but this woman wasn't playing by those rules. She had a little smile that annoyed Entreri, a smile of complete confidence, but there was something in that smile that Entreri thought he recognized, although he wasn't quite sure why. 

  
  


"I like her," Jarlaxle announced when it seemed that Entreri wasn't going to attack the woman. "Honestly, my lady," he said, bowing his head at Shandara's direction. The woman gave him an amused look and then shook her head. "You are an interesting one, aren't you? And I suppose I could say the same about you," she said to Entreri. "But I really must go now. I guess I'll be seeing you around. I can't wait," she said, winking at Entreri and leaving the room with soft steps.

  
  


"I really, really like her," Jarlaxle said grinning. Entreri gave him a blank look and then shook his head: "I thought you set your eyes on that elf girl."

  
  


"What makes you think I couldn't have both?" Jarlaxle asked. "But I think the elf girl will be enough. She seems to be the easier one to conquer."

  
  


"I would have thought that a whore would be the easier one," Entreri said, unsure of why he was having this conversation with the drow. But he had noticed that he actually enjoyed these pointless talks that nevertheless always cheered him up. Time for a chance, he thought, or at least some kind of attempt for it.

  
  


"Not this one," Jarlaxle said. "There was something about her that... Some whores are nothing more than poor little girls, who have ended up in a wrong profession. This one could be a noble if she wanted to."

  
  


"So the challenge is too much for you?" Entreri grinned. "That I wouldn't have expected," he added. Jarlaxle stared at him for a while and then responded: "But you could give it a try. I think she finds you a challenge as well."

  
  


"I've no interest in trying to conquer some stupid whore!" Entreri said angrily. "And I still believe there wouldn't be any challenge in it anyway."

  
  


"How about a bet?" Jarlaxle asked. "I get the elf girl, you get her. If one fails, he should pay the other..."

  
  


"I'm not going to start gambling on people," Entreri said in a cold voice and Jarlaxle congratulated himself on finding out one more aspect of the assassin. "You take your elf girl if you wish, but I will not play on people just for your amusement."

  
  


"I didn't think for a second that you would," Jarlaxle said calmly, but before Entreri had any time to respond, there door opened and Mitsu slipped in. "Aran will see you now," she said. "Follow me."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Meeting with the Shadowmaster

  
  


Chapter 3: Meeting with the Shadowmaster

  
  


I walk the maze of moments/but everywhere I turn to/begins a new beginning/but never finds a finish... Enya

  
  


Shandara headed to Isaldora's room, happy that she didn't run into Owen on the way. She knew that she really shouldn't worry about the man, Aran would never forgive if something happened to her. But then again, the revenge wouldn't help her if Owen had managed to kill her. She was determined to arrange so that Owen wouldn't bother her anymore, but that would have to wait a bit longer.

  
  


"Who is it?" Isaldora's angry voice called out when Shandara knocked on her door. "Just me," she replied, wondering if the elf would actually recognize her voice. There was a silence and then Shandara heard many clicks as the door was unlocked. Isaldora opened the door and motioned her to come in, locking the door behind them.

  
  


"What's with the extreme security?" Shandara asked, sitting down on Isaldora's bed. "I can't imagine that you'd be in trouble." The elf looked at ther and then sat down next to her, sighing. "So you haven't heard? There is a drow here! Hired by Aran," Isaldora said, glancing at the locked door.

  
  


"I've met him, actually," Shandara said, deciding to go for the direct approach. "Quite a nice fellow. I don't think he'll come breaking in here in the middle of the night just for the delight of killing you. If that is what you fear," she added grinning. 

  
  


"You met him? And still talk of him like he wasn't a threat? He's a drow!" Isaldora screamed, jumping up to her feet and starting to walk around the room. "A drow! They have murdered many of my people and you just..."

  
  


"Calm down, will you," Shandara said calmly. "I knew you would react like this. I'm here to try to convince you that he is harmless. Or maybe not harmless," she added when she saw the look on Isaldora's face. "But if he is going to work for Aran, he won't start killing the other employees. Simple as that."

  
  


"He is a drow," Isaldora said, sitting down again. "What else can I think of him? I cna't understand that Aran would do something like this."

  
  


"Aran works for the best of the guild," Shandara said, feeling like she was explaining things to a small child. "He hired the drow and his companion, because they can help the guild. And besides," she continued, deciding to use Isaldora's weak points, "Aran believes in giving people a chance. Not every drow wonders around with a human and prefers working for humans. I can imagine that many have turned their backs on him simply because of his race. Maybe he is trying to have a new start, but it's hard to do that when you're not given a chance."

  
  


"Are you finished?" Isaldora snapped. "We aren't talking about someone who has run into few minor problems and decided to change his life. We are talking about a drow!"

  
  


"Exactly," Shandara said, noticing an opening. "A drow. A person. Not the whole race of murderers, but an individual who can make his own choices. And if he has chosen to live here instead of Underdark, if he has chosen to change and start a new life, who are you to judge him before you know him?"

  
  


"You know what?" Isaldora asked after a moment of silence. "You should have become a priest. Nice words." Shandara sighed and shook her head: "You know I'm right," she said. "You have to give him a chance. He seemed like a pretty nice person when he saved me from Owen," she added quickly. "I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't been there."

  
  


"You went a bit too far there," Isaldora said, but despite of herself smiled. "But I think, although it pains me to admit it, that you might be right. I'll give him a chance. That doesn't mean I'll have anything to do with him, I just won't try to kill him."

  
  


"That's all I'm asking," Shandara said, pleased that she had managed to stop a possible conflict before it even began. Isaldora seemed a bit uncertain, but then flashed a smile at her. "So how did the drow help you with Owen?" she asked.

  
  


"I dived behind a sofa," Shandara said, trying to be serious although the image of the look on the faces of the two men still amused him. "He lied to Owen that he hadn't seen me. Not a heroic deed worthy of a saga, but enough to get me out of trouble." Isaldora chuckled and then they started to talk about other things, although Isaldora had to glance at the door for couple of times to make sure that it was still locked.

  
  
  
  


**********************************

  
  


Shadowmaster Aran Linvail was a tall man with dark brown eyes that at the same time looked both friendly and threatening. As the guild master of the widespread Shadow Thieves he had gained many enemies, but none had succeeded in their attempts on his life, nor had those underlings who had believed they would fare better in the place of the Shadowmaster. Much of his past was unknown, although many wild rumours circulated everywhere. Aran himself had never talked of his past openly, and only those close to him knew what really was going on inside the mind of one of the most powerful men in Sword Coast.

  
  


At that time Aran knew he should have postponed the meeting with Jarlaxle and Entreri. He felt tired, and the fight he had just had with Tassa didn't make him feel more cheerful. The woman was beginning to get annoying, although Aran had to admit she was still as beautiful as the day they had met, but unfortunately she was still as stupid and even more spoiled. The jewels, beautiful dresses... 

  
  


"You don't love me!" Tassa had cried before rushing out in a style she had probably learned from a play. No, Aran realized, maybe he had never loved the woman. She had been beautiful and he had taken her as his mistress, that was it. Somehow Tassa had become a part of the decoration, Aran thought, grinning at the metaphor; he had gotten used to her. But now the woman was getting too difficult to handle. 

  
  


I have to ask Shandara to find a suitable place and job for Tassa, Aran thought. He had always made sure that the women who had pleased him gained some kind of place in the guild, or outside it with some of their associates. Then he would have some peace from all the arguments, unless he would be stupid enough to get a new mistress.

  
  


A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He would have to go through this one meeting, which included convincing one of the world's best assassins, and his drow companion, to join the guild. He moved a pile of papers aside and leaned on his desk, calling them to enter. 

  
  


"Here they are," Mitsu said, walking into the room. "Do you still need me after this?"

  
  


"No, I can handle this, no matter what they decide," Aran said. "You can go. And you can come in, please, sit down," he said addressing his words to Jarlaxle and Entreri. "I'm sorry for the late hour, but there has been a lot of things to do here today. So I thik we should get right to the point."

  
  


"Your offer," Entreri said quietly. Aran looked at him, trying to form some kind of image of this dangerous man. Dark clothes, dark hair, dark grey eyes. He wondered whether the soul of the assassin was as dark as his appearance. Then he looked at the drow, who was dressed in colourful clothes and looked comfortable sitting in the chair. He was wearing an eyepatch, although Aran's sources had informed that it served some other purpose. Like the hat, Aran pointed out to himself.

  
  


"Yes, the offer," Aran said, drawing his eyes from the drow's hat and trying to get his tired mind working. "Well, we want you to join our guild. You will be given your own rooms, all your expenses will be taken care of. Whenever you have an actual job, part of the fee goes to the guild. But you get the bigger part," he added quickly. "You could also help to train my people. But basically I would require your help in the more demanding tasks. More than stealing gems and necklaces," he said, although he felt stupid trying to show that his thieves were able gather information.

  
  


"Demanding tasks?" Jarlaxle asked, smiling a bit. "What exactly are these demanding tasks?" Aran looked at him and then decided to try honesty. He had found out that it actually worked sometimes. "I don't know. There may be rival guilds, crazed mages that the Cowled ones want to dispose without sacrificing their own, all kinds of things that my current employees might find too demanding. Naturally you would be working here in Athkatla, I wouldn't be sending you to solve problems elsewhere in our area. Unless the problems are very grave indeed," he added. "And there is one big task coming. A lot of money is involved and I need people who are able to use stealth, fight if necessary and also act. I have mages who can change appearance," he said, glancing at Jarlaxle, "but not behaviour. You, I believe, could do also that."

  
  


"What is involved in this... task?" Entreri asked and Aran had to stop himself from turning his gaze away from the assassin's eyes. But he hadn't become the guild master and held his position by letting anyone win him in staring contests. "I will inform you, if we proceed. That is still uncertain. It's complicated, and as I said, you will be informed if you are needed. In the meanwhile, you can settle here. That is, if you accept," Aran finished, allowing himself to look away from Entreri's eyes.

  
  


"Own rooms, you said?" Jarlaxle asked. Entreri looked at the drow, but didn't say anything. The assassin was willing to take Aran's offer, at least for now. Jarlaxle noticed Entreri's look and then nodded at Aran: "We accept."

  
  


"Excellent," Aran said. He wanted to sleep, he just wished he could send Jarlaxle and Entreri away as soon as possible. "I believe you won't regret this. Now, I'll call someone to take you to your new rooms."

  
  


"You were so certain we would accept?" Entreri asked, amused. Aran gave him a smile, still uncertain what was going on in his mind. I have to ask Shandara to get to know him, Aran thought. She had a gift when it came to dealing with people. "I wished you would," Aran said. "And it was good that I did. Although thieves work at every hour, our servants demand their nights free. But now we have rooms ready for you." Aran walked to the door, opened it and looked into Mitsu's eyes. "Somehow I knew you wouldn't go far. Take them to their rooms." 

  
  


"Whatever you say," the halfling said grinning. "Follow me, gentlemen. It'll be interesting to have you around here." Jarlaxle smiled at the halfling, while Entreri went through in his head all the possible ways the drow could cause trouble among the women in the guild.

  
  


"Oh, few rules before you go," Aran said when Jarlaxle and Entreri were leaving the room. "No fights in the guild. No killings. If there is any violence between guild members, the reason has to be good. And you'll have to tell that reason to me. And concerning the women..." Aran looked at them both sharply. "You sleep with them if they are willing. You try to force them to something and... I don't know whether my threats are any good, but I have to try. Be good to them."

  
  


"Understood," Entreri and Jarlaxle said almost simultaneously. "Then I can welcome you to the guild. I'll see you when you are needed," Aran said, thanking all the gods he could think of. "Mitsu, behave."

  
  


"I always do," Mitsu said and lead Jarlaxle and Entreri to the corridor. "I think there's still someone in the kitchen if you wish to have something to eat."

  
  


"We're fine," Entreri said and Jarlaxle was almost sure that he heard a tired tone in Entreri's voice. "Take us to our rooms."

  
  


"This way," Mitsu said leading them down the various corridors. "And by the way, welcome to the guild. You'll find that we are an interesting collection of criminals and concubines. Maybe tomorrow you'll meet more of them. Sleep well."

  
  
  
  


********************************

  
  


Hark again... This was the beginning in three chapters. Hopefully I will now get to the actual story and to the adventures, romances and confrontations. Let's see. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Soul-searching, breakfast and gnomish in...

Note: the quote is really the best I could find... How sad! 

Chapter 4: Soul-searching, breakfast and gnomish inventions

  
  


All happiness depends on a leisurely breakfast. John Gunther

  
  


Shandara was laying on her bed, trying to read a book. The noise coming from behind the wall was disturbing her, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. Aran had once again decided to make the newest guild members train their skills, but judging from the sounds the exercise wasn't going too well. 

  
  


It was time to get up anyway. She put the book on the floor beside her bed and started to look for something to wear. She remembered the way the drow had stared at her last night, and although she had enjoyed his admiration and noticed his good looks, she decided not to try to beg more of those stares. The drow could be a fascinating lover, with his trimmed body, flirting eyes and flamboyant manners, but at the time she wasn't interested. Besides, she thought, Isaldora would need some kind of a wake up, and the drow would be perfect for that job.

  
  


Shandara dressed up in a plain red dress, tied her hair with a black ribbon and looked at her image from a large mirror on the wall. She had promised herself that she wouldn't interfere with the love lives of others, especially when her own was usually closer to a disaster. But this opportunity was too good to miss. Isaldora would get rid of her prejudice and also some of her morality, which sometimes annoyed Shandara. The elf, although working for thieves, had a bad habit of moralizing and seeing things either as black or white. Shandara, a woman who adored all kinds of colours, sights and sounds, couldn't stand it, and she had sworn to herself that she would do something about it. Now the solution was here, in the form of a dark elf. The world seemed to have a strange way of arranging things, Shandara thought, grinning at her reflection. 

  
  


**********************************

  
  


Isaldora hadn't slept well, and when she had heard the noise from the practice, she had remembered that she had neglected her own training. Now she was in one of the training rooms, trying to concentrate on the movements.

  
  


Trying is the right word, she thought, putting her sword down and leaning on the wall. She felt like her feet were made of lead and her arms of wood. She hadn't slept well, but that wasn't a good enough reason for this kind of clumsiness.

  
  


It was the drow. Aran had hired a drow, who had simply walked into the guild, like he had the right. Isaldora had been taught to hate drows. It was one of the things her mother had always told her; never trust a drow. But despite all the hate she had been taught, she had never seen a drow. She had had a picture in her mind; a picture of a drow with bared weapons that were dripping with blood of innocent elves. She had not expected colourful clothes, a hat with a feather and eyes that you could drown in.

  
  


That was something from those books Shandara kept bringing her, with beautiful heroines who, although they were powerful themselves, always became mindless idiots when they met the hero. Isaldora had often wondered why Shandara gave those books to her, since the woman never read them herself. 'To teach you something,' Shandara had once said with an evil smile and given her a book where a low servant fell in love with a daughter of a noble lord. 

  
  


Isaldora sighed and cursed Shandara and her books to the deepest hell. Because of those books her mind was filled with romantic ideas. Without them she... Isaldora sighed again. She couldn't really blame Shandara. She wasn't sure what had happened when she had met the eyes of the drow, but now those eyes haunted her every moment. The eyes of the enemy.

  
  


Isaldora picked up the sword and walked to the middle of the room. It didn't matter what she had felt when she saw the drow. It was then and this was now. She would have to concentrate on the moment, on training and regaining her skills that had suddenly disappeared. And the drow... She would simply have to avoid those eyes and stop reading those books Shandara kept giving her. 

  
  


Left foot forwards, sword arm up and spin left. This time it went perfectly. Isaldora smiled and tossed the sword in the air, catching it without any difficulties. All things worked out when you were logical and didn't let strange emotions trouble you. Sure, keep telling yourself that, a little voice inside her mind chuckled. It's not like you actually believe yourself.

  
  


************************************

  
  


Entreri didn't like the room he had been given. It was surprisingly big and all the furniture was comfortable, but that was exactly what troubled him. Although he had to admit that he liked it better than those cheap rooms in the inns they had been staying lately, this kind of luxury could be bad. He didn't want to get comfortable, because he had witnessed how so many people had gone soft and lost their edge because of easy life. Dondon had been one of them, and also the closest to him. 

  
  


Thinking about Dondon brought Dwahvel in his mind. He had learned to like and respect the clever halfling woman, and was hoping that she was doing well. He truly had enjoyed their talks, and realized that he actually missed her. Maybe there is always a chance for change, Entreri thought, walking around the room uneasily. Jarlaxle was a different matter, although they were now equal, Entreri still remembered his time in Menzoberranzan, and his time in Calimport where the drow had directed his actions. 

  
  


He also remembered Drizzt Do'Urden, and how his hand had sunk into the drow's chest. That hadn't been the way to win, and he knew that without the psionic interference of Kimmuriel he would have lost. But he hadn't. "Damn you, Jarlaxle," he whispered, but without much conviction. It had happened, and there was no way of making it better. He would have to concentrate on what he was doing now, in this new place, working for a new master. 

  
  


Artemis Entreri smiled. He had never worked for any master, but always for himself. This time wouldn't be any different. He was his own master, and nothing could ever change that.

  
  


***************************************

  
  


"Good morning, my lady." Shandara, who had been walking down the corridor turned around when she heard the voice behind her, and met Jarlaxle's eyes. "Morning, good sir," she replied in her most innocent voice, doing a little curtsy and flashing a quick smile. Jarlaxle laughed and then shook his head with disbelief: "You truly are an interesting one." 

  
  


"Why thank you, good sir," Shandara said with a hint of irony in her voice. "So you decided to stay then," she continued in her normal tone, leaning on the wall and giving him an inquiring look. "What did Aran tell you to do?"

  
  


"Actually he told us to get comfortable and wait for his word," Jarlaxle said honestly. "I'm wondering what kind of a test he has in store for us."

  
  


"Aran doesn't test people," Shandara said. "He usually makes sure they are good enough before he hires them. I'm sorry, but I don't think I've heard your name."

  
  


"Jarlalxe," he said, bowing and flashing her a charming smile. "I'm dreadfully sorry that I..."

  
  


"You can save that for the other women around here," Shandara said dryly. "They can even fall for that. Jarlaxle? Don't you drows usually have longer names, stating the house you belong to?."

  
  


"You're right," Jarlaxle said, hiding his surprise. He hadn't expected the woman to know anything about the traditions of drow, humans rarely did. And this attempt to find out more about him that wasn't even masked to be something else. He remembered how Sharlotta had sometimes tried to pry information out of him, which had been one of the woman's many annoying features. He looked into Shandara's eyes and met the green, calm stare. This one really was interesting. "But I do not belong to any house. Or didn't belong."

  
  


"A houseless drow who still survived in the Underdark?" Shandara remarked. "You must be really good. Or lucky," she added smiling. "So, good sir, would you like to accompany me to breakfast? Or are you waiting for your companion?"

  
  


"I would be delighted. I think he'll manage on his own," Jarlaxle said. "I didn't even know that there is some kind of a breakfast."

  
  


"Aran didn't tell you much, " Shandara said, and Jarlaxle noticed right away it wasn't a question. "He sometimes has a bad habit of leaving out all the details and concentrating on the 'you're hired' part," Shandara laughed and Jarlaxle had to admit that he really liked her. After all, she was having a conversation with a drow, but didn't seem to be terrified, and she had managed to surprise him already once. He realized he was interested to find out whether there would be a second time.

  
  


"The breakfast is served in a large hall underground. It's not a very pleasant place, because there has to be torches burning all the time. Usually it's really hot and despite all those torches kind of dark, but if you want to be known here, that's the best place to head to. There are a lot of rumours going around about new people, and that one of them is a drow. As sooner they see it themselves, they'll stop bothering others with stupid questions," Shandara sighed.

  
  


"They've been bothering you?" Jarlaxle asked when Shandara lead him through the corridors. He had to admit that the building was interesting; although even from the outside it had seemed big, the inside was even larger. There were at least three floors below the ground, and the drow was sure that you could reach every corner of Athkatla from this building.

  
  


"A bit. They seem to think that I know everything what is going on around here," Shandara said grinning. "To tell you the truth, I don't know what is going on in my own life sometimes. Ah, here we are. A word of warning," Shandara said when they reached stairs and started to walk down towards a large wooden door. "I think Aran told you that there should be no violence in the guild? Well, when you're in the dining room, try to behave even better. Mirjami, the cook, can't stand bad manners. And believe me, if you do something to upset her, you wish you had rather kicked an angry dragon. She is the only woman who can command a gang of thieves and assassins like they were little boys who have been caught stealing apples."

  
  


"You seem to like her," Jarlaxle said when Shandara opened the door and stepped into the room. "I do," she answered, "but we can talk about that some other time. Now, try to make a good impression," she said with an evil smirk. There had been a lot of noise when they entered, but now the heads started to turn one by one and the speech was lowered to whispers. Shandara headed through the room with soft steps and Jarlaxle could have sworn that her hips were swinging more than before. He followed her, ignoring the surprised stares but meeting a few hostile ones. 

  
  


"It really is a drow," he heard someone exclaim, and then there were voices hissing the man to be quiet. Shandara had stopped in front of a table filled with food and was greeting a round, middle-aged woman. "Jarlaxle, I'd like you to meet Mirjami. Mirjami, Jarlaxle," Shandara said when the drow reached them."He is another of the two new members," she added to the woman.

  
  


"My lady," Jarlaxle said taking off his hat and bowing to the woman. She watched him for a time and then she smiled: "It's always good to get more mouths to feed. And you elves are always so thin!" she said shaking her head looking sad. "But I think I can do something about that. Here you just take what you find." She motioned towards the table. "But if you want something special, come and ask."

  
  


"I will do that, my lady," Jarlaxle said, but the woman waved her hand: "No need for that. Call me Mirjami like everybody else. And now eat something, like I said, you elves are too thin."

  
  


"That is why I like her," Shandara said to Jarlaxle when they started to collect food to large wooden plates. "She never judges anyone by the appearance. And she made sure that everybody heard her, so... This is the start," Shandara said. "Welcome to the guild."

  
  


"Thank you," Jarlaxle said grinning, and then followed Shandara, who walked to a table in the corner of the room. There was only one person sitting there, an old gnome who was wearing a bright orange robe. There was a plate full of food in front of him, but he seemed to be more concentrated on tinkering with some sort of metal box. When Shandara sat down, the gnome looked up from his work and his face was lightened with a smile. "Good that you are here! Hold this," he continued, handing Shandara a small cogwheel.

  
  


"Erik, I'd like you to meet Jarlaxle. He's new. Jarlaxle, this is Erik Jansen, our master illusionist and an inventor of great talent," Shandara said and motioned Jarlaxle to sit down. The gnome gave him a quick look and then shrugged: "I've always said that Aran is good at judging people. Apart from those few times..." he muttered, glancing at Shandara who smiled, remembering couple of times when the gnome had nearly been killed by new members of the guild who hadn't known who he was, but had found him too annoying to bear.

  
  


"Jansen?" Jarlaxle asked, sitting down in front of the drow. "One of the famous Jansens that build their strange machines and constructions all around Faerun?"

  
  


"Are there any others?" Shandara said when it seemed that Erik was concentrating only on his box. She looked at the cogwheel that was blackened and seemed like it had survived (only barely) few explosions. That didn't surprise him, the gnome usually moved into a new room every month when his old one had to be repaired. Explosions of different size and noise were common phenomena in the guild these days, and Aran had sighed that if there was an attack on the guild, everybody would just imagine that the noise came from Jan's experiments and ignore it. But since the gnome was an excellent mage, and hadn't blown up the guild house, Aran let him continue his experiences. What the gnome was studying, nobody seemed to know, and Shandara had decided that she shouldn't ask, because the visitors who dared to go into his room, were usually offered a variety of turnip delicacies to taste before thay got any answers. Although Shandara wouldn't have called herself a coward, Erik Jansen, turnips and cooking were a combination she wasn't able to think about without shivering of sheer horror.

  
  


"What were you thinking about?" Jarlaxle asked and Shandara had to admit that the man was perceptive. Maybe even too perceptive. "Turnips," she answered truthfully, grinning at Jarlaxle's surprised expression. "Don't try anything made from turnips."

  
  


"What are you talking about?" Erik asked, taking the cogwheel from Shandara's hand. "Turnip is an excellent ingredient in every possible food. You are welcomed to try some," he added to Jarlaxle. The drow looked at Shandara who was shaking her head wildly and decided to go for "No thank you" as a suitable answer.

  
  


"Whatever," Erik said, attaching the cogwheel somewhere inside the box and hitting it with a little hammer he took from his pocket. "It's your loss."

  
  


"I'm sure it is," Jarlaxle said and started to eat, while his gaze wandered around the hall. Many people were still watching him, but he noticed that their looks weren't as hostile and worried as they had been. Second surprise, he thought. The woman had introduced her to two persons and because of that everyone was apparently decided to give him a chance. Actually the total number of surprises was three, if you counted the thing about turnips. Jarlaxle's eyes moved to the door just when the elven girl he had seen last night, Isaldora, stepped in. He noticed her looking at his direction and then turning her face away, as if she was trying to forget his existence.

  
  


"Give her some time," Shandara said quietly. "This isn't easy for her, but I think she will try her best. Just take it easy."

  
  


"Why are you telling me this?" Jarlaxle asked, his eyes still fixed on Isaldora. Shandara was quiet for a time and then she said, with a serious tone: "Because I think you would be good for her. She needs something in her life, and your timing couldn't have been better. But seriously, take it slowly, and don't hurt her, alright? If you do, I will regret that I didn't come up with a handy threat that I could actually carry out," she finished, flashing him another evil smile. "But I trust you will be a perfect gentleman. Talking about gentlemen..." she continued and Jarlaxle followed her gaze to the door. Entreri had just stepped in and he headed towards them through the room to them, ignoring the stares of the thieves.

  
  


"Good morning, master Entreri," Shandara said smiling. "Did you sleep well? Would you care for some breakfast?" Her cheerful tone didn't falter although Entreri gave her a cold look that, Jarlaxle noted, was especially evil in the Entreri-scale of looks.

  
  


"You really should eat something," Jarlaxle said, pointing at the table filled with food. Entreri was about to respond, but the box in Erik's hands started to make a loud ticking sound. All conversation in the hall stopped and people started to look around for cover.

  
  


"Erik, should that be doing that?" Shandara asked slowly, staring at the gnome who seemed quite surprised of the turn his invention had taken. He looked at her and then back at the box. "Maybe it's some minor problem," he said, taking his hammer out again. "I'll just give it a whack and then..."

  
  


Shandara ducked under the table, and Jarlaxle and Entreri followed her, more because of basic survival instinct than anything else. Around them other people did the same when the gnome raised the hammer and brought it down on the box.

  
  


There was a moment of complete silence. Then the gnome exclaimed: "See, I told you that..." Rest of his words were cut off by the explosion that send him crashing to the nearest wall. Shandara peered on the table, which was filled with scorched food. The box, or what was left of it, was nothing than a twisted piece of metal and springs. Mirjami hurried to them, pouring a jug of water on the smoking table, putting out the few flames that had already started to rise.

  
  


"Well, maybe a little more than a minor problem," Erik said, getting up and straightening his robe. He was mostly unharmed because of all the charmed jewels he was wearing, but there was a look of surprise in his eyes. "Well, I'll know what went wrong as soon as..."

  
  


"You!" Mirjami exclaimed, shaking the empty jug at Erik. "If you ever bring any of your little inventions here, you wish that that explosion had killed you. Do I make myself clear? No more tinkering in my dining hall!"

  
  


"Of course," Erik muttered, looking down on his feet like a school boy. Shandara got up, looking at Jarlaxle and Entreri who were also back on their feet: "I think that breakfast is over. If you want, I can give you a tour in the guild. Aran isn't good at organizing these things, he seems to believe that everything can eventually be found, it just takes a lot of walking into wrong rooms."

  
  


"Fine by me," Jarlaxle said, looking at Isaldora, who had been staring at them from the other side of the room. When the elf noticed his stare, she turned away, blushing a little. Entreri noticed this too, and couldn't help to wonder how the drow seemed to be able to charm every woman she met.

  
  


"Not the time for that yet," Shandara said. "Like I said, give her a little more time." Jarlaxle nodded and then looked at Entreri. "The tour?"

  
  


"It really doesn't matter to me," the assassin replied, wondering how he would cope with all this. Gnomes and exploding objects were not the things he liked to see in a place where he had to live, but maybe the gnome would manage to kill himself at some point and solve the problem that way. Entreri looked at Jarlaxle and then at Shandara, who returned his look calmly. Later Entreri wasn't sure whether it had been that calm look, or the worry that the gnome would have some other exploding things with him that made him say yes. They headed out of the room, leaving behind a scorched table, embarrassed-looking gnome and shouting woman. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Tour in the guild

  
  


Chapter 5: Tour in the guild

  
  


The heart has its reasons, of which reason knows nothing.

  
  


Mitsu had been asked by Aran to tell Entreri and Jarlaxle more about the guild. Asked, she thought cynically, more like ordered. The Shadowmaster hadn't been in a good mood and Mitsu had decided to leave protesting for the time being. The halfling knew her boss well, and although Aran didn't encourage needless tormenting and violence, she remembered those few times when he had lost his temper and ordered quite severe punishments for small mistakes and actual disobedience. Mitsu wasn't ready to take any risks.

  
  


She wondered where she could find the two men. She had heard an explosion from the dining hall some time ago, so Erik would definitely be there, and the gnome usually was aware what was going on, if the person asking the questions could only drag him away from his inventions. She started to head that way, but then she heard Shandara's voice coming from one of the corridors, explaining something about training rooms and how they could be accessed.

  
  


"I see you are doing my job," Mitsu said when she entered the corridor and saw Entreri and Jarlaxle with the woman. "Aran told me to give them some sort of a tour," she explained when Shandara looked at her inquiringly.

  
  


"Well, you can explain the use of the training rooms better than I can," Shandara said, playing with her necklace, a small black stone in a silver chain. "Besides, I can't explain anything because of my profession," she added, giving Entreri a meaningful look. The assassin ignored her, deciding he was above arguing with a common harlot. "I mean, what does a whore know about anything?" Shandara continued in a voice that had a sharp edge under all the sweetness.

  
  


"You should have become an actor," Mitsu smirked. "Maybe," Shandara replied. "But I'll leave these two gentlemen to your care. I'll be seeing you," she said, smiling at Entreri's dark look, then she looked sharply at Jarlaxle. "Remember, give her time and treat her as an equal. If you try too hard with romantic phrases, she... Let's just say she won't take you seriously."

  
  


"I'll try to remember that," Jarlaxle responded, ignoring the looks that Entreri and Mitsu gave him. "How can I repay you for this?" Shandara looked at him for a while and then smiled a little: "I'll see if I can come up with something. Maybe you could tell me more about your kind, the books I have read leave out many interesting parts about the life of the drow elves."

  
  


"I'd be delighted, my lady, " Jarlaxle responded. Shandara shook her head and then smiled again. "You really are something. She is a fool if she turns you away," she added and then looked at Mitsu. "Oh, I almost forgot. Are you still coming to the dinner tonight? I'm trying to get Erik to fix the music box. Hopefully it doesn't explode again."

  
  


"I'll be there," Mitsu answered. "I need a break from Ghean and his idiotic friends. Why are men so..." "Annoying?" Shandara suggested. "I have no idea. But you should continue the tour and I should... Do something. Not the best plan you can have, but... See you tonight," she said and turned away, starting to walk away with swinging hips. Mitsu grinned, noticing that Shandara had clearly decided to annoy Entreri, who didn't approve her profession. She wasn't sure if it was working, though; the assassin didn't seem to care at all of the woman's actions.

  
  


"We should continue," Mitsu said, pushing Shandara at the back of her mind. "How far did you get?"

  
  


"Dining hall with wonderful explosion," Jarlaxle said grinning. "Weapon storage, healer's room, library... I didn't think there would be a library in a thieves' guild," he added.

  
  


"We are not all completely uncivilized," Mitsu said grinning. "If you need to beat someone up, you don't need much intelligence, but to steal a fortune while talking about the economical situation in Baldur's Gate... That takes a bit more. I should've known Shandara takes you there. She loves that place. You know, she's always reading something! I don't understand why she is still doing what she does. Well, enough about her. The training rooms, then. Follow me..."

  
  


After an hour Mitsu had explained the different ways one could use the training rooms. One of the rooms was a huge, empty space, where a mage could conjure up all kinds of illusions. Entreri hadn't bothered to ask who the mage would be, and he was unsure whether he could trust the magical skills of Erik Jansen any more than he trusted the gnome's technological skills. The other rooms had included all kinds of different exercises, but Entreri hadn't paid them much attention. It was all too easy, and Entreri had been amused with the attempts of one young thief to open a lock, a lock that Entreri could have opened in a few seconds without much concentration.

  
  


Rumours had spread, and many people had stopped their practising and simply stared at them, whispering to each other. Mitsu had seemed amused, but she still had guided them out quickly, muttering something about the things Aran would do to her if she disturbed the practising thieves.

  
  


"It's unbelievable," she finally said. "They think that they can become good simply by staring at the masters, while training would help more." 

  
  


"And some think they can become better by attempting to kill the masters," Entreri said dryly, putting stress on the word 'attempting'. Mitsu grinned, certain that not a single member of the guild could match Artemis Entreri in a battle. "There's no danger of that in here," she said. "As Aran told you, no violence is allowed in the guild. In the guild we must stay together, or we'll fall. There had been few occasions when that was almost too close," she said, almost shivering when she thought about the time when a guild led by vampires had tried to overthrow the Shadow Thieves. Her only meeting with a vampire had almost been fatal, but luckily Isaldora and Erik had come to her help. The halfling would never call herself easily scared or worried, but she sometimes woke up from nightmares where a creature of completel darkness approached her...

  
  


"Like one happy family?" the assassin asked sarcastically. Mitsu shook the thought of vampires and nightmares away, laughing and shaking her head: "We're not trying to live as a happy family, we're simply trying to live. As long as you are in the guild and follow the rules, the guild protects you."

  
  


"Sounds good," Jarlaxle said smiling at the halfling. Entreri stayed silent, wondering how different life in this guild could be from the life in Calimport. Trust had never been important. You could have a little trust, but even among allies you had to be on your guard. One of the most common causes for death in Calimport among the thieves had been a knife in the back, a knife of someone you knew. How it could be different in Athkatla, Entreri didn't know.

  
  


"The room of illusions was interesting," Jarlaxle said to Mitsu when they headed away from the training rooms towards the main hall. "Do you think the gnome has survived the shouting?"

  
  


"I hope so," Mitsu said, waving her hand to few thieves who walked past and greeted her. "There are also other mages here, of course, but Erik is the best. But if you're willing to settle for less illusions, we can ask some other mage to create them. You can recognize the mages from colourful robes and masses of amulets. Magic is restricted here in Athkatla, and most mages who work for the guild are doing so because they can't stand the Cowled Wizard's and their regulations. So they want to show that they are mages. Silly," the halfling sighed, "but I can understand them. The Cowled ones can be cruel to those who use magic in any way they do not approve."

  
  


There were only few people in the main hall. Entreri was starting to get annoyed; he was happy he wasn't assigned to do any simple tasks, but this idleness wasn't any better. He noticed the elf woman they had seen last night, and also this morning, he reminded himself. The one Jarlaxle had decided to conquer.

  
  


Isaldora looked at the drow and the assassin who had entered the room with Mitsu. She drew a deep breath and headed towards them, although her mind was screaming to her to leave at once. "Excuse me," she started, hoping her voice wouldn't tremble. "I wasn't very friendly last night," she continued, addressing her words to Jarlaxle, "and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. And I hope we can work here without having to avoid each other all the time."

  
  


"An excellent idea," Jarlaxle said, leaving out the 'my lady'. It didn't seem to fit for the occasion. "I understand your feelings last night, after all I am a drow, and my race is known..."

  
  


"Your race, yes," Isaldora said quickly. "But not you. You have to give everyone a chance," she said, and it sounded to Jarlaxle like she was trying to convince herself more than him. "So... I'll be seeing you," the elf said quickly, nodding also to Entreri. "Good day to you."

  
  


"That was something," Mitsu muttered when Isaldora hurried away. "I would've never believed that she would get over it so quickly. Remember what Shandara said; take it easy. She was talking about Isaldora, right?"

  
  


"Why is it that everyone is interested in this?" Jarlaxle asked, still staring at the elf. Her hair was the colour of gold and...

  
  


"I think that both me and Shandara want to teach Isaldora to be a bit more tolerant," Mitsu said, noticing Jarlaxle's stare. "And because we are both wonderful judges of character," the halfling continued grinning, "you seem to be perfect for the job."

  
  


"So I'm just used here," Jarlaxle said laughing and turned his eyes to the halfling. Mitsu shrugged and flashed him an innocent smile: "Think of it that way if you want. I'd say that you are enjoying this too much to feel used. Oh, and if you want to train, Isaldora is both a mage and a fighter. Now, I'll just show you where you can find our wonderful wardrobe, if you sometimes need to be someone you're not. This way..."

  
  
  
  


*************************************

  
  


"So what do you think of them?" Shandara asked that evening when she and Mitsu were sitting in her room, eating dinner. She was sitting on her bed, balancing the plate on her knees. Mitsu had chosen a huge, soft armchair, and was pondering whether she should forget thieving altogether and spend the rest of her life enjoying the luxuries available in the guild. She really loved the chair...

  
  


"A useful addition to the guild," she answered. "And that drow is interesting. Isaldora is a lucky girl. But Entreri..."

  
  


"Little distant. But gorgeous!" Shandara grinned. "I mean, his body was so trimmed. And that goatee..."

  
  


"Shandara, he is an assassin," Mitsu pointed out, smiling at her friend's words. She too had to admit that both of the newcomers were above the ordinary Shadow thieves in every way, but she usually preferred men who weren't as deadly and intelligent. She liked to be in control and that wasn't possible if the partner was smarter than she.

  
  


"That doesn't change the fact that his body is gorgeous," Shandara replied. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything stupid. Unfortunately we must control our urges. But enough of them. If we start talking about gorgeous men, it'll take the whole night."

  
  


"Well, do you have any other plans?" Mitsu asked with a wicked smile. "By the way, do you have the music box?"

  
  


"No, Erik said that it is still stuck. Whatever you do, it starts playing music with bagpipes in it. Loudly. He's working on it," Shandara said, remembering the last time the gnome had promised to fix her magical box where she kept her jewellery. She had waited for two weeks, and when Erik had returned the box, it had smelled of turnips and the lock had exploded when she had tired to open it. 

  
  


"Then I guess we can talk about men," Mitsu said grinning. "As I said, when you spend to much time with Ghean and his buddies, you need something else. Like the chance to call them complete idiots!"

  
  


"That isn't the same as talking about gorgeous men, but it's fine by me," Shandara said, tasting her wine. "Go on. I have time."

  
  
  
  


************************************ 

  
  


Note: Still not going anywhere... There's too much to explain, and it's too easy to cling on to useless (but nice) details and too difficult to come up with clever dialogue. But I'll try. 


	6. To find out the truth about one's heart

Note: I'm not sure whether Salvatore has told what colour Jarlaxle's eyes are, so I chose the colour myself. If, however, the colour is mentioned somewhere, tell me. I'll correct it in the text.

  
  


Chapter 6: To find out the truth about one's heart

  
  


Carpe diem. Seize the day. Horatio

  
  


A week had passed. Entreri was walking in Waukeen's promenade, the official trading area of Athkatla. It was an unusually sunny day for the climate of Athkatla, and the square was filled with people. The circus established in the square had hired new people, who were displaying their talents outside the circus tent. Children were gathered to watch them, and their happy voices reminded Entreri of something that he had lost many years ago.

  
  


The assassin shook the memories away, like he had done so many times. Those thoughts, and the feelings they could have awakened, didn't matter. He stopped when two small boys almost ran into him. Their mother apologized and then rushed after the boys, who had already ran to a sword-swallower and were trying to steal his swords.

  
  


"Oh, hello. I didn't expect to see you here." Shandara stepped from the crowd and stopped in front of him, eyeing his dark clothes with an amused smile. "Isn't that outfit a bit warm? Well, at least your not wearing armour like them," she continued without waiting for his response, pointing at two guards standing near. "No wonder they are not very smart; that helmet must grill their brains."

  
  


"I've noticed that they really aren't the smartest people around," Entreri said and Shandara gasped, slapping her hand to her mouth. "You actually speak to me! Sorry," she said when Entreri gave her a cold look. "You have to admit you're not one of the friendliest people around. I'm not saying anything about you being smart or not," she added hurriedly, grinning.

  
  


"You speak too much," Entreri said calmly. He had decided that he wouldn't let the woman, or any other whore who had tried to have conversation with him the past week, to annoy her. This could be difficult, however, he thought, when Shandara's grin became even more evil. "I talk too much and you talk too little," she said. "I think that..." her words were cut when something whirled past her face and landed on the street. 

  
  


"A fish?" she asked from Entreri, who looked as surprised as she did. "Either we're witnessing a strange phenomenon of nature, or..." Another fish swirled towards them, but Entreri caught it before it hit Shandara's face. The people around them were looking around, trying to find the source of the flying fish.

  
  


"You kids, stop that this instant!" an angry voice bellowed. A fish seller, who had left his stall unguarded for a moment, was trying to chase away four little children, who were throwing fish to the crowd, laughing and cheering.

  
  


"This is too much," Shandara laughed, tears flowing from her eyes. "Are you going to keep that?" she continued and Entreri realized that he was still holding the fish. He dropped it and gave Shandara another cold look, but it didn't seem to have any great effect. The woman drew a deep breath and stopped laughing, but her eyes were still sparkling with joy.

  
  


"I'm so sorry," the fish seller said, walking to them while parents were dragging away their children, who were crying that they wanted to fly more fish. "I hope your dress didn't get dirty," he continued, eyeing at Shandara, who was wearing a forest green dress that was made of light fabric so it swirled softly in the warm wind.

  
  


"I'm grateful of your concern, but are you aware that the part you are looking at doesn't contain much fabric?" Shandara asked in a sweet voice. The seller lifted his eyes from her neck line and breasts and met her green eyes that weren't as sweet as her voice had been. He took a step back, coughed and continued: "I'm sorry. I really am," he continued. "Here, I'll give you a..."

  
  


"I have no need for your fish," Shandara said slowly, her eyes darkening. "I'll just take my leave now, good sir." The last words sounded a more like an insult, but the seller stayed quiet. Shandara turned around and started to walk away, snatching Entreri's arm and drawing him away. "Bastard," she muttered. "Not you," she continued when Entreri looked at her questioningly. "I'd never call you a bastard straight to your face."

  
  


"That is meant to make me feel better?" Entreri asked, smiling a bit. Shandara stopped near the exit of the promenade and leaned to a shadowy wall. "I don't know. Does it?" she asked. "I mean, he lets some children throw fish, which weren't very fresh, let me tell you that, and can't even apologize without staring at my breasts! It's not like they're even big or... You probably don't want to hear this," she said when Entreri simply stared at her. "Sorry."

  
  


"What else do you expect?" Entreri asked suddenly. "If you dress like that, you shouldn't think people are going to treat you as nothing more than..."

  
  


"A common whore that I am?" Shandara asked, raising an eyebrow. "Although I would love to discuss moral issues with an assassin, I should head back to the guild. I've been insulted enough for one day," Shandara sighed. "It's got all to do with choices," she said in a serious tone. "I can choose to dress like this. People can choose the way they react. And if some idiot chooses to be... Well, an idiot, and stare at my breasts like they are the most important part of me, it's his choice. I can't change that. But I'm boring you," she said in a more lighthearted tone. "I'll just leave now and you can go back to your shopping. I'll be seeing you," she added, with a wink, and then walked away, leaving Entreri in the middle of the masses of Athkatla.

  
  
  
  


**************************************

  
  


"I'm still saying you should change the way you hold your sword. It would help you in battle."

  
  


Isaldora glared at Jarlaxle and then said slowly: "You asked me to train with you and I agreed. I didn't come here to have a lesson in fighting techniques." She had to admit that the drow still made her nervous. And it was mostly because of his eyes. 

  
  


In the stories she had been told about the bloodthirsty dark elves, their eyes had always glowed with the read of infravision, and the red of the innocent blood their swords shed. In daylight, however, Jarlaxle's eyes were the colour of silver. And during the last week Isaldora had noticed that she met those eyes more often than what was good for her.

  
  


They were members of the same guild, Isaldora had told herself, so she had to learn to get along with the drow. But there were many other members who she had hardly ever talked to, and still didn't make any effort to get to know them. The drow intrigued her, and she couldn't explain to herself why. 

  
  


"Could you even pretend you're concentrating?" Jarlaxle asked, enjoying the annoyed look that rose to the elf's face. He hadn't found out as much about the woman as he would have wanted to, but he had learned some things. More would come, he was determined of that.

  
  


"I am concentrating," Isaldora answered sharply. "So stop complaining and let's begin."

  
  


"Whatever you say," Jarlaxle grinned and attacked. He was using two long swords, while Isaldora had only one long sword. The elf had cast stoneskin spells on them so that the weapons wouldn't do much damage, and Jarlaxle knew that he could only hurt her pride.

  
  


Jarlaxle's first attack was lazy, he simply wanted to find out how Isaldora moved. The elf handled her sword well, blocking Jarlaxle's strikes with no trouble at all. "If you want to train, train! Don't play," Isaldora yelled and attacked. Jarlaxle was almost fooled by her movement; she aimed her hit towards Jarlaxle's right side, but then tried to kick him on the knee. The drow noticed how she shifted her balance and swirled away, blocking Isaldora's strike and launching a counter-attack, almost managing to knock the sword off from her hand.

  
  


"I'm not playing," he responded when Isaldora backed away. The problem were her eyes, Jarlaxle thought when he blocked another attack. She allowed her eyes to show more than what was good for her. He could find out her next move by looking into her eyes, and even her best attacks failed because of this. Her movements were good, although Jarlaxle found that there was much to improve in her swordplay. Then again, if she would be launching spells at the same time that she was using her sword, the situation would be different.

  
  


"This is enough," Isaldora gasped after Jarlaxle had, though barely, blocked her best attack. "Training with you is like beating practice dummies; I don't get the pleasure of winning!"

  
  


"You were doing well," Jarlaxle said, lowering his weapons. "Your eyes are the biggest problem." "My eyes?" Isaldora asked, surprised. "What do my eyes have got to do with this?"

  
  


"They show what you think," Jarlaxle answered, walking to the door and laying his swords on a small table. "I could see almost every move from your eyes. And your balance faltered a couple of times."

  
  


"What should I do then?" Isaldora asked, hardly believing that she was asking for advice from a drow. "I can't fight with my eyes closed."

  
  


"Learn to lie with your eyes," Jarlaxle said. "Keep your thoughts and feelings inside and reveal only what you want to."

  
  


"Is that something you're taught?" Isaldora said sharply. Jarlaxle shook his head and walked to her, staring into her eyes. "If you mean to ask if drows are taught to do that, then no. It's not necessary. We should already know it. But sometimes it's hard to hide your feelings," he said, his voice becoming softer.

  
  


"I'll go now," the elf said, slipping past him. "Thank you for the lesson. I'll... think about what you said." She gave him one last, scared look and hurried away. Jarlaxle smiled. He liked the elf; her blue eyes, blond hair and shy smile that he would have wanted to see more often. They had talked only a couple of times, but Jarlaxle had noticed that she wasn't the fearful maiden he had thought she'd be when he had first seen her. There was something about her that made Jarlaxle at the same time uncertain and even more interested. 

  
  


The drow picked up his hat and put it on. While waiting for the mystery of Isaldora to unravel he would have some time to make better acquaintance with a beautiful, blond human woman who he had talked with before training with Isaldora. No point in wasting time.

  
  
  
  


***********************************

  
  


"It's so strange," Isaldora muttered, sitting on Shandara's bed and staring at the wall. Shandara cursed herself once again for trying to bring Jarlaxle and Isaldora together. She hadn't expected that the elf would be in her room every night, talking about the dark elf and going through every word of every conversation, trying to find out something about the drow.

  
  


"I'm sure it is," Shandara sighed, curling up in the armchair. She reached for a box of chocolate, which she had purchased earlier that day from Waukeen's promenade. "You want some?"

  
  


"No, thank you," Isaldora sighed. "It's his eyes, they make me so..."

  
  


"Oh for the love of gods!" Shandara cried and Isaldora gave her a baffled look. "You are completely, absolutely attracted to him. Why do you sit here and complain? Why don't you do something?"

  
  


"You're wrong!" Isaldora said angrily. "What do you know about..." her voice faded under Shandara's calm stare. "Well, I'm a professional in attraction. Or lust. Whatever you wish to call it. Sleep with him."

  
  


"So that's your great advice, is it? 'Sleep with him'? Works for you every time, does it?" Isaldora got up angrily. "You know nothing about true feelings!"

  
  


"So you have true feelings towards him?" Shandara asked, grinning slyly. Isaldora stared at her for a moment and then sat down again. "I don't know," she admitted. "I'm sorry," she added a moment later. "I shouldn't have said that you're..."

  
  


"Never mind about that," Shandara replied. "You know what you should do? Take the chocolate, go to your room and for once read one of those romance novels I gave you. Not actually the best help for real life, but they offer a nice escape from reality."

  
  


"Did you have some plans for tonight?" Isaldora asked. "You seem so eager to get rid of me."

  
  


"A moment of pure lust with absolutely no true feelings with that blond swashbuckler. Timothy, was he?" Shandara said smiling dreamily. "No money involved, just fun."

  
  


"He's younger than you," Isaldora said in an accusing tone. "He just turned twenty."

  
  


"Isaldora, I'm twenty-six. It's not like I'm some sad old woman, trying to seduce young men in order to regain some of her lost youth. Wait for twenty years and make that accusation then. And it's not like you have any worries, you'll be as beautiful as now after twenty years."

  
  


"I think I'll take the chocolate," Isaldora muttered. "What is it that you want from life?" she asked when she had reached the door. "Are you going to continue like this, sleeping with men whenever you feel like it?"

  
  


"Men do that, why can't I?" Shandara said calmly. "I just don't... Maybe I'm not the best person to give you advice when it comes to relationships, alright! I live for the moment," she said, and Isaldora could have sworn that Shandara's voice sounded a bit sad. "But you should live for something else. Talk to him, don't just lurk around and adore him from far away. Find out what he thinks about you. The real you, the woman you, not just the fighter or the mage."

  
  


"And you say you're not good at giving advice?" Isaldora laughed. "That was maybe the best advice I've ever heard. Thank you."

  
  


"Yes, yes," Shandara muttered when Isaldora tried to hug her. "Go now. I have to go and meet Timothy. I hope that's his name," she muttered. "Well, no worries, I'll have to think of something else to say. Or maybe I won't talk at all," she said. Isaldora shook her head laughing, and left. 

  
  


Shandara looked at her image from her mirror and sighed. Maybe her life wasn't perfect, but at least she had a life, and a freedom to make choices. She changed her clothes, checked her reflection once again and then hurried to the corridor. Life's not perfect, but this night would make it a bit better, at least for a while. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Making the plans

Note: I just came from watching Rocky Horror Show, and I'm still doing the time warp in my mind. In Swedish. Lucky that the chapter was mostly ready, otherwise the result might have been even stranger. 

  
  


Chapter 7: Making the plans

  
  


Entreri simply could not bring himself to ever trust a woman who made her daily life in that particular line of employ... R. A. Salvatore on Entreri & prostitutes in The Silent Blade

  
  


"The way is clear," Aran Linvail said to Shandara, who was sitting in his office, summoned there, in her opinion, too early in the morning. The woman raised an eyebrow questioningly, but then her eyes widened with surprise. "Lord Kheran," she said and Aran nodded. "I never thought it'd happen, but I underestimated your forgers. And those friends in high places who helped," she continued and Aran smiled. He knew that Shandara was aware most of the things that went on in the guild, but this was once again proof of her skills of finding out things that Aran had really tried to hide.

  
  


"It's dangerous to be too clever," Aran said and Shandara grinned. "You're not going to say 'you're so sharp you'll cut yourself', are you? The oldest threat there is?" the woman asked. "Although I think the oldest would actually be something in the lines of 'give me fish or me smash you head'. Or something," she added and Aran laughed out loud.

  
  


"I think I'll just have to accept that you know everything," Aran sighed. "But it doesn't matter, because I would have had to tell you everything when I asked you for this operation."

  
  


"Who else?" Shandara asked, and her voice became more serious, losing its humorous tone. This was business now, something you didn't joke about. "I'll do the seducing, but you still need people to take care of stealing and things like that. There will be traps and magical locks, I'm sure of it."

  
  


"Entreri and Jarlaxle," Aran said and Shandara nodded, she had expected this. "Erik will change Jarlaxle's appearance to human, and you will teach them all the necessary skills needed. We'll do this at the time of the ball, so the guards will be even more drunk than usually."

  
  


"You want me to teach Artemis Entreri to dance and court rich women?" Shandara asked, sounding astonished. "Then you can start preparing my funeral. He can't stand me, he despises my profession! Jarlaxle is fine, but..."

  
  


"He'll do what I tell him to do, or he'll leave," Aran said, thinking whether this was true. Shandara's look revealed that she doubted it, but then the woman shrugged and got up. "I might as well start today. When was the ball? In two weeks? A bit tight schedule, if you want to plan it well."

  
  


"I know," Aran sighed. "But it took longer than I had expected to make up the cover story and secure all ends. And to make sure that if questions are asked, the merchant lords, or at least the ones that matter, will support our story. But the basic plan is ready, all we need are the people to make it happen."

  
  


"Do I need to do something else?" Shandara asked. "Or are you going to take care of all the details?" Aran looked at her and then replied: "You teach them the ways of the rich and get the seamstresses started on working on the clothes. Something very flamboyant, something that tells they are rich and powerful."

  
  


"One more thing," Shandara said slowly, like she was considering her words carefully before speaking. "If both Jarlaxle and Entreri are coming, it seems strange if they have only one woman with them. We should have another in our group."

  
  


"Whom did you have in mind?" Aran asked, wondering what the woman had in her mind. Shandara flashed him a smile. "Isaldora. Let me explain," she continued quickly when Aran opened his mouth.

  
  


"No need," Aran said. "Would this have something to do with your attempts to play matchmaker? With Mitsu aiding you," he added. "You two are sometimes like little girls, I swear..."

  
  


"She is a mage, which can be good thing," Shandara explained hastily. "Sleep spells, charm spells, those kinds of things if we get into a tight spot. She knows how to dance, so she could help with the teaching, and she looks better than I do."

  
  


"So the danger would be that Kheran would choose her," Aran said. "You haven't thought about that..."

  
  


"Kheran wouldn't sleep with an elf," Shandara said. "He deals with them if it's necessary and tolerates them in his presence, but it's said he would never touch 'a filthy elf'," Shandara said in a loathing voice. "I wouldn't take Isaldora there if I thought there was the danger that the bastard would even try to touch her."

  
  


"We'll try it. But if it seems that she can't handle it, you'll take someone else. Someone more... used to these kinds of things," Aran said after a moment of silence. "I have to deal with some delegates from Calimport. Keep Entreri out of the halls until the evening, if you can. I don't want any of the pashas to know that he works for us. At least not yet. I'll talk to Entreri and Jarlaxle as soon as the delegates have left. You can explain the basic idea before that."

  
  


"I'll see what I can do," Shandara replied. "And if Entreri kills me, you'll arrange the funeral."

  
  


"I promise," Aran said, grinning. He wasn't worried; despite all the things he knew about Artemis Entreri, he doubted that the man would kill a woman simply because she was a prostitute. And Shandara was a survivor. She had outwitted Aran several times; there was little doubt that she couldn't do the same with Artemis Entreri.

  
  
  
  


*************************************

  
  


Charon's Claw cut the air and a wall of darkness surrounded the ogre. Entreri heard the baffled grunts and thrust his sword through the wall, impaling the creatures heart. Entreri pulled his sword off and the body slumped forward from behind the wall. 

  
  


An arrow whirred past him and he turned, counting at least fifteen kobolds with their bows, standing on top of a small hill. Entreri ran towards the temple ruins, hiding behind one of the pillars. Arrows hit the pillar and the wall of the temple, but Entreri was saved. Stupid creatures, he thought and leaned on the pillar, glad of the chance to catch his breath. There had been four ogres, and although all of them used more force than wit, Entreri had caught one painful blow on his back when all four had attacked him at the same time.

  
  


The kobolds screamed with anger and Entreri heard some of them running down the hill. Charon's Claw flashed as he rushed to the open, creating another wall between himself and the kobolds. Arrows whirred past him, but not one of then hit him. The voices of the kobolds were baffled, and there was also fear in them. Entreri smiled to himself and attacked.

  
  


"Unbelievable," Shandara muttered, staring at the mirrorlike surface that showed Entreri's battle. She had tried to find Jarlaxle, but the drow seemed to have disappeared. He was probably training with Isaldora, although Shandara wondered whether her talk with Isaldora had helped to change the form of the exercise. Looking for Entreri had almost proven to be as equally impossible task, until she had wondered into Erik's room. The gnome had been staring at the dimensional window, conjuring opponents for the assassin to practice on. "How can anyone move like that?"

  
  


"Don't ask me," Erik Jansen muttered, looking tired. "He has battled over forty creatures, and I'm running out of spells."

  
  


"Wonderful..." Shandara whispered, when Entreri somersaulted to avoid a blow from a new enemy, a barbarian warrior. The ribbon he had tied his hair with had opened in the heat of the battle and his hair was flowing around his face. She sighed, and Erik gave her a long look and then dimmed the reflection on the wall. Shandara turned to look at him, feeling annoyed, and met the gnome's serious look.

  
  


"Remember who he is," Erik said. "I mean it. He's dangerous."

  
  


"If I admire his appearance, it doesn't mean that I'll do something that'll get me killed," Shandara said defensively. "Why does everyone suddenly treat me like a stupid girl, who can't control herself? I admit it, I find him very attractive! But that's all."

  
  


"No need to get angry," Erik muttered, hoping that the woman was telling the truth. "That's it," he continued, returning the reflection back to normal. Entreri had just slit the barbarian's throat open in one graceful movement. "I can't conjure up any more opponents for him. You need to talk to him? I'll teleport you to the room. Far enough so that he'll have time to recognize you."

  
  


"And that will prevent him from killing me?" Shandara asked in amused voice. "He might kill me because I'm me. That sounded a bit weird," she muttered when Erik begun casting the teleport spell. "And it probably was grammatically wrong." 

  
  


Erik suppressed laughter that would've disrupted the spellcasting and only smirked at Shandara when the teleport opened and the woman stepped through.

  
  


Entreri stood there with his weapond ready, waiting for next opponent when the world suddenly went blurry. The temple ruins and the hills disappeared at the same time that a magical portal opened. Shandara stepped into the room that was now plain and empty and waved her hand at Entreri."Just me. Don't attack."

  
  


"What are you doing here?" Entreri asked coldly. The portal between Shandara started to close, and Entreri saw the worried face of Erik Jansen before the portal closed completely.

  
  


"Erik is tired, he's run out of creatures and I need to talk to you," Shandara said, looking around the room. "You'd think there would even be few chairs," she muttered. "You fought well," she added when Entreri still stared her, saying nothing. "Aran sent me, so please, forget how much you despise me for one moment and listen."

  
  


"Very well," Entreri said, putting his weapons away. He pushed his hair away from his face and Shandara bit her lip when her annoyingly graphic imagination started to work. She shook the image that had appeared away, deciding to save it for later.

  
  


"I think Aran mentioned that you might be needed in one big operation," Shandara said, reminding herself that this was business now. "The time for that is now. I couldn't find Jarlaxle anywhere, so I thought I'd come to you first. Aran will explain you all the details, I'm just here to tell you the main idea."

  
  


"And why would Aran send a whore to tell about some important plan?" Entreri asked. Shandara sighed; how could the man be so difficult to deal with. "Because this whore is part of the plan," she said. "Let's go, I'm not going to explain the whole thing standing here. And maybe you would like to change your clothes," she added, eyeing Entreri. The man was wearing black trousers, simple black boots and dark grey shirt that was ripped and revealed part of Entreri's arm. "Not that I'm complaining, you look good like that," Shandara said. It seems, she thought, that around him I can't help myself from flirting. I just love the way it annoys him. 

  
  


To her surprise Entreri laughed, shaking his head. "You just don't give up, do you?" he asked in amused voice. Shandara looked at him and then smiled back. "I'm defending all working girls," she said. "So if you admit that we're not completely disgusting bunch, I promise that I'll try to behave around you."

  
  


"Try?" Entreri asked. He seemed to have eased up a bit, but Shandara decided it wasn't the time for any more of this idle conversation. "Come on, we'll find some place to sit down and I'll explain the situation to you."

  
  
  
  


****************************************

  
  


"Lord Kheran is one of the leading merchants in Athkatla," Shandara started to explain when she and Entreri had sat down in the library. The assassin hadn't changed his clothes, and Shandara was doing her best not to let her mind wonder too far from the issue at hand. 

  
  


"He is also one of the most hated merchants, and he is rumoured to have made some very shady deals with many outsiders. Nobody likes that, neither the other merchants nor the Shadow Thieves, so nobody cares if we steal some of his documents that reveal the people he is doing business with. Then we either blackmail him with the information, or possibly reveal the documents to other merchants. They have hired us to deal with people who oppose them many times, and reward has always been great."

  
  


"So what's the plan?" Entreri asked. Although this sounded like a simple theft so far, it was at least something to do, and the assassin wanted some real use for his talents. 

  
  


"Kheran is holding a grand ball. The guards will be almost as drunk as the guests, at least inside the house. There will be the personal guards of the people participating outside, and they will be alert. That's why we'll march in as guests," Shandara said, pausing to watch Entreri's expression. The assassin said nothing and his expression didn't change at all. Shandara felt shivers going down her spine; did this man feel anything at all? 

  
  


"Anyway, our spies in Kheran's house have informed us that all important documents are kept in Kheran's bedroom. They are in a box that is behind all kinds of traps, both magical and mechanical. We need the box, but we also need an amulet Kheran wears. It's the only thing that can open the lock of the box."

  
  


"Are you sure?" Entreri asked, intrigued by this challenge. "Maybe it can be opened, but not by the thieves you have here." Shandara noticed the sarcastic tone in the man's voice and smiled. Artemis Entreri seemed to be sure of his talents.

  
  


"We have talked to the mage who crafted the box. There's no other way," Shandara said. Entreri was quiet for a while and then looked into her eyes. "You keep saying 'we'," the assassin said. "And still I doubt that you have talked to any of these people, or participated in the planning."

  
  


Shandara wondered what the man was trying to accomplish, but then decided to go for the honest answer. She had noticed that sometimes it worked. "'We' means the guild. I'm a member and so are you. Whether you like it or not, you are part of us until you leave. Or get killed," Shandara added lightly. "Possibly by sudden rain of fish," she added grinning. "I don't think I thanked you for saving me from that fish."

  
  


"No need for that," Entreri sighed. He was starting to wonder whether he could actually have a normal conversation with Shandara. "How does the plan continue? Or do you know more?"

  
  


"Well, you and Jarlaxle introduce yourselves as wealthy merchants, we have all the documents to prove it too. Plan few deals with Kheran and finally offer me to keep him company that night. And he won't say no!" Shandara said sharply when she noticed that Entreri was going to say something. "Have some faith in my charms. Besides, if you offer me, it would be impolite for him to refuse. After all, you will be business partners."

  
  


"And you'll get the amulet?" Entreri guessed. Shandara nodded and then continued: "But it's not that simple. Kheran opens the chest only once a month, because every time it's opened, the magic in the amulet and the lock weakens. So we have to change the amulet and the box, and he won't notice they are gone for weeks. That gives us enough time to see what we can do with the documents."

  
  


"Switch the amulet and the box for copies, which you must have ready," Entreri said, not even intending it as a question. "And do it during a party, so that everybody is so drunk they don't remember anything. Wonderful," he muttered. 

  
  


"It is, isn't it!" Shandara exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Oh, how I love these... I'm doing it again," she said when Entreri looked at her calmly. "I don't know why, but you just bring out the worst part of me."

  
  


"Believe me, if I did, I'd do something about it," Entreri said dryly. Shandara looked at him sharply and then smiled: "Was that just humour?"

  
  


"I'll go and talk to Aran," Entreri said, starting to get up. "You can't go there!" Shandara said quickly. "Aran is meeting some delegates from Calimport and he doesn't want them to know that you're working for us. Just in case. After all, we challenge some of the guilds in Calimport, and the pashas may be more hostile towards us if they know you are here. It's all so complicated," she sighed. "So Aran wishes that you would stay out of the halls. Here," Shandara said, walking to the nearest bookshelf and picked a book. "A book on etiquette. Enjoy."

  
  


"Are you serious?" Entreri said, staring at the book Shandara put on the table in front of him. "Not really," she replied. "But there are lots of other books here, read some. Just stay out of the main halls. We don't want any trouble." 

  
  


The assassin was left alone in the library. He stared at the book in front of him and couldn't help but smile. This was starting to be so strange that he was beginning to like it. He opened the book and started to leaf through it. He might as well spent his time that way.


	8. Sunny day with good company

Note: I had a writer's block for two weeks... I was visiting my family and for some reason I can never concentrate on writing there. Basically I have been planning this chapter so long and it still makes no sense...

  
  


Chapter 8: Sunny day with good company

  
  


Ut ameris, amabilis esto. Be lovable to be loved. Ovid

  
  


"What about this?" Jarlaxle asked, picking up a strange, purple fruit. Isaldora stared at the fruit, and at the drow, who now looked like an ordinary, white skinned elf with blond hair. She hadn't been sure whether her illusion would work, or whether she even wanted it to work, but in the end she was glad she had tried it. Now that she wasn't concentrating on the skin, she was starting to see better.

  
  


"I have no idea," she admitted, staring at the fruit. "But I wouldn't eat it. Looks a bit..."

  
  


"Madam, I sell only the best products," the trader said in a shocked voice. Jarlaxle handed him the fruit and bowed. "I'm sure you do, but we'll have to think about this," the drow said and took Isaldora's arm. "Good day to you," he said to the baffled man and lead Isaldora to the crowd that had once again gathered in the busy Waukeen's Promenade.

  
  


"'We'll have to think about this'?" Isaldora asked laughing. "What is there to think?"

  
  


"I didn't want to hurt that poor man's feelings," Jarlaxle said smirking. "If he has to earn his living by selling those terrible things, we should show him some kindness."

  
  


"You're strange," Isaldora said still laughing. "And not like I thought you'd be."

  
  


"Like drows would be, you mean?" Jarlaxle asked quietly, not wanting to draw any attention to them. The word 'drow' had done that in many places, when someone had run ahead and told them that they had seen a drow. The people of some small village had already been waiting for them with their weapons bared when Jarlaxle had first entered the village with Entreri. He had expected it, of course, but still the intolerance of people always amazed him.

  
  


"Maybe," Isaldora replied and shrugged. "But I'm beginning to realize that skin isn't everything."

  
  


"Many times it is," Jarlaxle responded. "Now, can I offer you something to drink?" he continued before Isaldora had any time to ask the questions that Jarlaxle's response had brought to her mind. The drow pointed to a small café someone had set up near the circus tent. 

  
  


"You seem almost too perfect," Isaldora muttered. "What is it that you actually want from me?" Jarlaxle grinned, flashing his white teeth. "I want nothing from you, except the pleasure of your company," he responded, hoping that this didn't go too far. Shandara had warned him not to try to be too romantic, but the mercenary had experience, and he knew that women needed at least some amount of flattery. And he had been right; Isaldora looked away, blushing a bit. 

  
  


"There's no need for that," she said, her voice a bit shaky. "But if you're buying, I'll come," she added smiling. Jarlaxle was impressed; the woman had a modest style that was very different of the other women Jarlaxle had accompanied in the surface. Sharlotta Vespers had wanted to advance in the guild and had used him as much as he had used her. And the few prostitutes... Jarlaxle realized he didn't even remember what they had looked like. They hadn't meant anything to him. 

  
  


"Not like you," Jarlaxle muttered. "Nothing important," he said when Isaldora looked at him questioningly. He guided her to the café and to an empty table. "Sit down, I'll go and buy the drinks. What can I get you?"

  
  


"Just some orange juice," Isaldora laughed. "It's too early for anything stronger and I need to practise later today."

  
  


"Really? Do you need any help?" he asked, flashing Isaldora a bright smile. She looked at him and then shook her head. "I'm not sure. Buy me the juice first, I'll think about it."

  
  


"Whatever my lady wishes," Jarlaxle said and noticed that Isaldora almost started to laugh. He was glad; he had overcome at least few of her barriers, and more would fall to the ground later. He had decided to get the elf woman, and he was ready to put some effort into the task. He marched to the counter, where a young elf girl was selling drinks. He flashed a smile to the girl and felt rather amused when the girl blushed and almost dropped the money he handed to her. He wondered what would happen if the illusion would dispel at that moment and reveal his normal appearance. The girl wouldn't probably smile anymore.

  
  


"There are many people here who are interested in you," Isaldora said when Jarlaxle sat down in front of her, handing her the glass. "You're gathering some stares from the women," she added, when Jarlaxle gave her a puzzled look. "I should have turned you to look like a gnome."

  
  


"Well, if the women stare at me, all the men have their eyes on you," Jarlaxle said. "And I can understand why."

  
  


"Spare me from that," Isaldora sighed. "I've never liked flattery very much. It's not real, they're just words used to lure innocent little girls into... Oh, never mind me, I'm just blabbering. You could tell me something about yourself," Isaldora said, and the distant look that had appeared in her eyes went away. "It's not every day I get a chance to talk to a drow," she laughed. Jarlaxle smiled, but wondered whether someone had lured Isaldora into something, or had she witnessed someone close to her being lured. Either way, he would have to be careful and not advance too fast. It was almost impossible, he thought and let his eyes move quickly over her body. She was so beautiful, and he had to fight the urge to lean over and touch her golden hair.

  
  


"I don't know what I could tell," Jarlaxle said, concentrating on talking, not dreaming. "I'm a drow, so if you have some kind of an idea how we live, you can guess what my life has been like."

  
  


"Dark elves usually have some hair," Isaldora noted. "And they do not spend their time walking around with an assassin, without a bunch of allies and some kind of an evil intent."

  
  


"What makes you think there isn't an army of dark elves waiting for my signal so that they could attack and kill everyone in this city?" Jarlaxle asked, smiling. Isaldora laughed and Jarlaxle enjoyed her sparkling blue eyes. "I don't think that an evil drow would buy me juice and make fun of purple fruits. But then again, it seems that everything I've heard about your people is..."

  
  


"Everything is true," Jarlaxle said, stressing the words. "Never forget that. I may be different, but if you meet any other dark elves, you should remember what you've been told before. Never trust a drow."

  
  


"Drizzt Do'Urden," Isaldora said suddenly. "Do you know him?"

  
  


"I've met him," Jarlaxle responded. "He is a good person, although he strives for justice all the time."

  
  


"You don't appreciate that he strives for justice? What do you strive for then? Isaldora asked. Jarlaxle looked at her and decided to be honest. "I strive for myself," he said. "To get what I want. But if I can help other people at the same time, I don't mind stepping into Drizzt's line of work."

  
  


"Are you going to be 'stepping' a lot?" Isaldora asked. "It won't be easy if you're working for the guild. Although we have a bad habit of saving too many orphans and prostitutes from the streets. We're a strange group, and our actions range from cruel to merciful. I'm more experienced in the merciful and in the area between, but there are also experts on the cruel among us. Did that make any sense?" she asked when she noticed Jarlaxle's amused expression.

  
  


"Not really," he responded. "Why do you help the poor? In Calimport the guilds couldn't care less about those who aren't any use to them."

  
  


"So you've seen Calimport," Isaldora noted. "To answer you question, I think that Aran has seen so much suffering in his years as the guildmaster that he wants to make some things better. And everyone is useful in their own way. Children can help in cooking and cleaning, and for the prostitutes... We offer them better surroundings for their work, and more safety that they would have if they worked alone. We benefit, they benefit, and although life could be better for many, at least they are alive."

  
  


"And what about you?" Jarlaxle asked softly. "How did you end up in here?"

  
  


"That story is best saved later," Isaldora said smiling. "I hope there will be time for it some day. But now I should go. And you too, I'm not sure how long the illusion will hold. This isn't the best place for it to break."

  
  


"You're right. Can I accompany you back to the guild?" Jarlaxle asked politely, bowing his head a bit. He had left his hat in the guild, and the illusionary hair kept falling to his face, but he realized he would have to get used to it, if he was going to walk around the city in daylight. Maybe he could take the hat along at some point, although he was worried about all the waste people threw out of their windows. Not something he wanted on his hat. Then again, nothing had hit is head when he didn't have a hat, so why would it happen after he started wearing it. 

  
  


"What were you thinking?" Isaldora asked him. "I said that you can escort me if you want, but only if you stop daydreaming."

  
  


"Sorry, won't do it again," Jarlaxle said. "Shall we go, my lady?" he asked, getting up and holding out his hand. Isaldora took hold of his hand and got up, smiling. "I actually like it. Although you look strange with white skin. And brown eyes," she added. The silver eyes of the drow always made his knees go weak. For some reason the illusionary eyes didn't do the same, and although some part, possibly the smart one, of Isaldora though that this was good, her heart longed to see the silver look again. She realized that she was almost daydreaming, and forced herself to concentrate on listening Jarlaxle, who had again started to wonder about the mystery of the purple fruit. She chuckled and started to argue whether the fruit might have some occult aspects. The sun was shining, it was a beautiful day, and Isaldora was enjoying the company of a dark elf.

  
  


Mitsu watched Jarlaxle and Isaldora with great interest, and when they disappeared from her view, she headed back to the guildhouse through routes known only by the halflings in the city. She didn't have anything better to do than follow the love life of her friend, which was a depressing thought. But it was a hobby, the halfling thought, sliding down a pipe, and not all hobbies had to make any sense. Playing the matchmaker with Shandara had ended in interesting results before, and Mitsu really wanted to find out how things would work out between Isaldora and Jarlaxle. Those two made an interesting couple, and although Shandara had predicted that their affair, if there would be one, wouldn't last forever, Mitsu was sure that Isaldora would learn something from it. At least tolerance towards all kinds of people. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. When everything seems to go wrong...

  
  


Chapter 9: When everything seems to go wrong...

  
  


Nil homini certum est. For a human nothing is certain. Ovid

  
  


The dining hall was almost empty when Entreri and Jarlaxle went there for breakfast the next morning. Mirjami greeted them warmly and Jarlaxle noticed the look of despair on Entreri's face; the assassin clearly disliked the guild where everyone tried to be friends with each other. The drow realized that his own disappearance the last day hadn't made the assassin's mood any better, and after Entreri had explained their next task and how he had been hiding in the library for hours before the delegates from Calimport finally left, Jarlaxle felt very surprised that the guildhouse was still standing. He had to admit that even he would have hesitated offering Artemis Entreri a book on etiquette, even if it was only for a joke.

  
  


"After they had left I talked to Aran and he explained the plan in details," Entreri said when they sat down to a table in the corner of the room. "He wanted to wait for you, but you were nowhere to be found. I suspect that... Oh no!" Entreri muttered and his eyes fixed on something behind Jarlaxle's back.

  
  


"Well?" Jarlaxle turned to face Shandara, who was standing next to him and looked at him with an expecting look on her face. "'Well' what?" he asked. Shandara rolled her eyes and sat on the bench next to Entreri. The assassin glared at her, but she didn't seem to mind him at all.

"Well what happened with you and Isaldora?" the woman asked, snatching a piece of apple from Jarlaxle's plate. "There was some progress, but still you spent the rest of the day and night with Irlana," Shandara said and Jarlaxle noticed a trace of disapproval in her voice.

  
  


"I thought I saw Mitsu following us," the drow replied. "Good to know that I was right. She wasn't very good at it. More apple?"

  
  


"Don't tell her that," Shandara replied, ignoring the plate Jarlaxle was offering her. "She was quite proud of herself, and if you had been anyone else, you wouldn't have noticed her. Well, maybe she would have had trouble with you too," she added to Entreri. "Would a smile kill you?" she sighed when the assassin didn't respond to her comment in any way. "No need to answer. Anyway, I was talking about Isaldora. Take good care of her. She's not an innocent little virgin, but she's not a man-eating temptress either. That's more like my line of work," Shandara chuckled. "But nothing happened? Nothing... you know. You didn't sleep with her."

  
  


"I can't believe you're so interested in this," Jarlaxle laughed. "I promise, I will keep you updated on any progress."

  
  


"No need for that. I can find out things myself," Shandara replied, snatching another piece of apple from Jarlaxle's plate and getting up. "Just be good to her and stop wasting your time with the whores. If you're with her, you can't sleep with other women. She would kill you. Or die trying. And she's my friend, so I don't like that option either."

  
  


"There's no need for you to worry," Jarlaxle said. "I can handle women."

  
  


"You'd better," Shandara replied. "And you," she said turning to Entreri, "dance practice this evening. Aran said you should do it," she continued before Entreri could say anything. "Come and get me at five. Find some proper dancing shoes. Boots won't do."

  
  


"You can't be..." Entreri started to say, but Shandara stopped him. "I'm dead serious. In order for our job to succeed, you need to know how to dance. If you're not up for the task, we'll find someone else. This is business now. You'll have your turn, believe me" she said to Jarlaxle, who was doing his best to hide his smile. "I'll see you tonight," she said to Entreri, staring straight into his eyes, although the cold grey stare almost made her run away screaming. She turned her eyes away first and shrugged, then walking away in her soft, swinging style that made Jarlaxle smile even more. The woman had charms that she was well aware of, and she also knew how to use them. Jarlaxle could have sworn he saw Entreri's eye twitch when the assassin's gaze followed Shandara, and the drow wondered what would happen if she actually could charm Artemis Entreri. Something pretty interesting, of that Jarlaxle was sure.

  
  


***************************************

  
  


Shandara was starting to get annoyed. Aran had ordered her to make haste with the preparations for Lord Kheran's ball, but it seemed that everything was going wrong. Erik had forgotten to repair the music box, once again, Shandara thought, and he wasn't sure whether he could get it ready by that night. This hadn't worried Shandara much; she was ready to postpone the dance practice, but then a message had come from Anya, the head seamstress, telling that she had broken her arm and couldn't make the clothes needed. Her assistants could make the clothes with her instructions, but Shandara had wanted the best, mostly because the clothes for Jarlaxle and Entreri should be glamorous, but also suitable for sneaking around unnoticed.

  
  


Shandara knew it would've been smart to go and meet the seamstresses in order to get things started. But her steps took her to Isaldora's room, and when she knocked on the door, she swore to herself that she would take care of everything right after this.

  
  


"Hi," Isaldora said when she opened the door. "Come in and help me to find something to wear." Shandara stepped in the room and looked at the clothes the elf had laid out on her bed. "What are you doing?" she asked. "What's with all the... Oh. Jarlaxle, right?"

  
  


"Jarlaxle," Isaldora said nodding. "We were in Waukeen's Promenade yesterday and he was so..." she stopped, searching for right words, while Shandara pushed away a pile of trousers and sat down on the bed. "Wonderful?" Shandara suggested when Isaldora didn't seem to get anywhere. 

  
  


"'Wonderful' would be one of the words," Isaldora said. "I'm going to go to him tonight and... Well, you know. But I need the right clothes," she said and picked up a blue dress. 

  
  


"In my experience clothes do not play a very large part in sex. Well, maybe in the beginning a bit. You don't want something that is hard to take off," Shandara said and ignored Isaldora's glare. "Besides, the way Jarlaxle is staring you, he doesn't care whether you are wearing rags or a beautiful gown. Just be yourself."

  
  


"I try to show the more attractive side of myself," Isaldora sighed. "I'm just so nervous. His eyes..."

  
  


"Why are you going on about his eyes all the time?" Shandara laughed. "I'm not blaming you, he has lots of charm. But don't worry, I think he'll be using them only to you. Wear that blue dress and leave your hair untied. If that doesn't make him fall on his knees and worship the ground you're standing on, then nothing will."

  
  


"I'm not so sure whether I need anyone worshipping me," Isaldora said grinning. "But thank you. Oh, did you want something? Here I am just talking about my clothing problems and..."

  
  


"It was nothing important," Shandara said. "I have to go and take care of hundred little details, but you don't need to worry about them. At least today. Tomorrow I'll probably need your help with dance practices and deciding what kind of clothes we're going to be wearing. But tonight you don't need to worry about any of those things," Shandara said getting up and giving Isaldora a sly wink. "Enjoy."

  
  


"I think I will," Isaldora said, and when Shandara had left, she started to put the clothes back in the wardrobe, leaving only the blue dress. Shandara had a bad habit of always being right about these kinds of things, and Isaldora wasn't going to overlook a good advice. This evening she would wear the blue dress and go to meet Jarlaxle. And then... Isaldora had to admit that she already had a very vivid image of what she wished would happen, but the reality could be different. It didn't matter much. The silver eyes of the drow haunted her every moment, and she couldn't take it any longer. She had to know.

  
  


*************************************

  
  


It was almost five and Shandara still didn't have the music box, but everything else was almost in order. Anya's assistants had seemed like intelligent young women, and Shandara was sure that they could make almost as fine clothes as their teacher. She had also ordered jewels for herself and Isaldora, and chosen the gift Entreri and Jarlaxle should give to Lord Kheran. There were also other minor things, but she didn't worry about them, there was two weeks to take care of carriages, hairstyles and make-up. 

  
  


"Good, you're already here!" Shandara said cheerfully when she headed to her room and saw Entreri leaning on the wall, looking (as usual) bored and annoyed. "But I'm afraid that we can't have the dance practice today. Erik hasn't fixed the music box," Shandara explained.

  
  


"Music box?" Entreri asked, once again giving in to his curiosity, which had happened a lot in this place. Shandara grinned; she enjoyed seeing the proud man giving in and asking her, a common whore, for some answers.

  
  


"It's a magical device that plays different tunes," she explained. "It's good when you have to practice dancing, because you don't need musicians. I think Erik will get it fixed by tomorrow, so we can practice then."

  
  


"So I can go then," Entreri said, turning to leave, but Shandara snatched his wrist. "No! We can still practice other things. Sorry," she muttered when Entreri stared at her coldly, and then she let go of his wrist. "Do you have any idea how scary you can be?"

  
  


"Is this really necessary?" Entreri asked. "I don't like your company any more than you like mine, so why don't you just stop it?"

  
  


"What makes you think I don't like your company?" Shandara asked smiling. "True, you can be a complete..."

  
  


A sound of an explosion echoed in the hall. Shandara's eyes widened with surprise. "That didn't come from..." There was another explosion close by, and a hot air stream rushed through the corridor, throwing Shandara and Entreri on the floor. 

  
  


"What the hell was that?" Entreri asked, getting up to his feet. He held out a hand and Shandara took it, getting up and wincing with pain when she put weight on her left leg. "Are you alright?" Entreri continued and Shandara looked at him sharply: "You sound like you actually cared. I don't know what it was, but..." An alarm started to sound in the corridors and Shandara gasped, astounded. "This is serious. They don't ring the alarm unless things are really bad. Could you help me? We have to get to the main hall!" 

  
  


Entreri helped Shandara towards the main hall, while the alarm sound seemed to be getting louder. There was a lot of smoke in the corridors and people were pouring into the corridors, all of them hurrying towards the main hall. He noticed that Shandara was clearly in pain; she had fallen on her leg pretty badly, but she was still almost running. They reached the main hall and stopped at the doorway, staring at the terrible scene. 


	10. The night of horrors

  
  


Chapter 10: The night of horrors

  
  


Cut me free - Bleed with me - Oh, no - One by one - We will fall - down down - Pull the plug - End the pain - Run 'n fight for life - Hold on tight - This ain't my fight... Nightwish 

  
  


The biggest explosion had happened in the main hall. Half of one wall had collapsed and there was a small fire in the corner of the room. There were people moving the broken furniture, trying to help injured people from underneath them.

  
  


"Oh god," Shandara muttered and Entreri looked at her, sure that she would faint. Her face had gone all pale, and she seemed to be in lots of pain after the walk. But she rushed to the nearest piece of table and started to move it away. Entreri kneeled next to her and helped her to move it, revealing a pale face of a young girl. 

  
  


"Marianne," Shandara whispered, trying to hide her horror when she saw her stomach. A large splinter of wood, too large to even be called a splinter, was buried deep in her stomach. There was a puddle of blood on the floor, still spreading. Entreri knew that she wouldn't make it.

  
  


"It hurts," the girl sobbed. Shandara touched her cheek, smiling encouragingly. "It'll be alright, just lay still. We'll find some help for you. You!" she yelled to one of the thieves who was standing close by, not knowing what to do. "Go to the temple of Oghma and get a healer! And you," she continued to other thieves, "go and find all the guild's healers you can find. Hopefully they're not dead," she muttered.

  
  


"Put out that fire!" Aran Linvail's voice shouted. The Shadowmaster entered the room with his bodyguards; he had been inspecting the smaller guildhouse in the Docks and had just been leaving when an explosion had destroyed one part of it. They had managed to put out the fire quickly, and when Aran had been hurrying back to the main guildhouse, he had heard the new explosions.

  
  


It had never been this bad. There had been attacks against the guild, but never as aggressive as this. He saw Shandara, kneeled to one of the orphans they had taken in only a couple of weeks ago. Entreri was helping another girl up, and on the other side f the room Mitsu was trying to organize a group to extinguish the fire. 

  
  


"Aran!" Isaldora shouted, rushing in the room. She was wearing the blue dress, completely inappropriate for the occasion, she thought when she almost tripped over. "It's really bad! Three more explosions in the corridors! Go and check your office! If it's an assault by rivals, they'll want all the paperwork!"

  
  


"Come with me!" Aran yelled and Entreri, who had carried the girl to the other side of the room, also rushed after Isaldora and Aran. When they entered the office, it was on fire. "Out of the way!" Isaldora cried and started to cast a spell. It was hard to concentrate with all the noises in the background, but she conjured a stream of water that she aimed at the flames. 

  
  


"Good that you were here," Aran sighed. "But it's all gone. Let's go and help those who can be helped."

  
  


"Everything will be fine," Shandara whispered, caressing Marianne's hair. The girl was shivering and her face was almost grey. "I can't feel anything," she said calmly. "Isn't it strange? I should feel something. It hurt so much and now it's..."

  
  


"Don't talk, just rest," Shandara said, her voice almost breaking. This couldn't be happening, she kept saying to herself. Marianne was so young, only fourteen. Shandara had found the girl shivering by the city gates, trying to sell herself. She had brought her to the guild and Mirjami had taken her to work in the kitchen. She couldn't die, not like this...

  
  


"Thank you," Marianne whispered. "You were so good to me. I wish I could've..." her voice trailed out and her dark brown eyes, the ones Shandara had thought could charm any man when she had grown old, stared lifeless to the ceiling. 

  
  


"No!" she screamed and collapsed on top of Marianne's body, starting to cry. A hand touched her shoulder and then Aran Linvail pulled her into his arms. "You have to be strong. There are people here who need your help," he said, looking into her eyes.

  
  


"She was so young, I can't..." Shandara drew a deep breath and then shook her head. "You're right. I sent people to find healers, what is taking them so long?"

  
  


"We need some help here!" Jarlaxle shouted. He lifted a young woman into his arms and carried her to the other side of the room, where all injured had been taken. Shandara hurried there, trying not to put too much weight on her left leg that was aching really bad. At the same time two priests of Oghma entered the room, stopping to stare at the scene in horror.

  
  


"Brother Antonius!" Shandara shouted to the older priest. "Hurry! These people need help!" The priests hurried to them, trying to see whose injuries were the worst. The fire was extinguished and now people were helping the injured ones. A halfling ran into the room, informing Aran that all other fires caused by explosions in the corridors were also extinguished, and that there the damage hadn't been very bad. There had been no fatalities, but some had been injured.

  
  


Jarlaxle noticed Isaldora standing in the middle of the room. The elf woman was crying in the middle of the dead bodies and injured people. He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close. Isaldora rested her head on his shoulder and let herself cry until there were no tears left. Jarlaxle caressed her blond hair and then, without thinking, kissed her. "I'm sorry," he said when she looked at him, surprised. "I didn't mean to take advantage of..."

  
  


"Oh shut up!" Isaldora said and kissed him back. "You didn't do anything I wouldn't have wanted you to do, although the timing could be better," she sighed to the surprised drow. "Take me away from here."

  
  


"Go ahead," Shandara said. The woman had walked to them, wiping the blood from her hands to her dress. "We have healers and enough people to clear up the place. Take care of her," she said to Jarlaxle, who simply nodded. It had started as an innocent game, but now all that the drow wanted was to hold Isaldora and to make all her worries go away. He hadn't felt like this too many times in his life, and he was sure that Shandara had noticed it. The woman gave him one last look and then walked away, kneeling down next to Marianne's body.

  
  


"She's dead," she said to brother Antonius, who stopped next to her. "No way to help her now."

  
  


"Be brave, my child," Antonius said, and noticed a sad smile on her lips. "Don't try to convert me just because I'm not at my best," she said. "I respect your faith, but it's not for me. But could you bless Marianne in her funeral? She believed in gods and prayed for all of them to take away her pain. I didn't imagine it would be in this way..."

  
  


"I will," Antonius said, and that was all he could say. He couldn't find any words that would help and comfort. He walked away, readying himself to cast few more healing spells before leaving back to the temple. There would be lots of burials to be arranged.

  
  


"Master Linvail!" a young boy entered the room. "I'm from the guildhouse in the Bridge District. We had an attack there too. Master Thiren in dead, and at least twenty other men. They were in the great hall when there was an explosion. And I heard some explosions from the slums. And we..."

  
  


"Have a guildhouse there too," Aran muttered. "This can't be real. What's next?"

  
  


"Master Linvail!" another voice called out and Aran cursed himself for asking. It was Alenson Welroen, his second-in-command. "It's a new guild. We've found these marks from everywhere," Alenson said, showing Aran a piece of paper. There was a drawing of an eagle with a knife on its claws. The words 'we are coming' were written under the picture.

  
  


"But how could they get all the explosives..." Aran started and then cursed out loud. "My own guild! Make a count, I'm sure there are many members missing. There has always been attempts, but something like this..."

  
  


"How can it be that we knew nothing about this?" Alenson asked, sounding shocked. Aran started to laugh, sounding desperate. "If we had known, this wouldn't have happened. Send messages to the other guildhouses and tell them to send me lists of the dead and of those who are missing. Then we'll see..."

  
  


"She's dead." Shandara turned her eyes from Marianne's face to see Artemis Entreri. She nodded, looking straight into his eyes. "Could you... Could you carry her away from here? I don't want her laying on the floor like that." 

  
  


"Where can I take her?" Entreri heard himself asking. The girl laying on the floor looked so young and innocent, and if it hadn't been for the blood and her pale face, one could have thought she was asleep. She must have been very young... "She was only fourteen," Shandara said and Entreri looked at her sharply, surprised that she had guessed what he was thinking. "They are taking the bodies to one of the training rooms. Enough room there..." Shandara took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "Thank you," she continued when Entreri lifted Marianne's body. She got up also, gasping of pain when she put weight on her hurt leg.

  
  


"I'll just limp to find a healer," she said when Entreri looked at her. "No need to worry." Entreri nodded and carried the girl away. She was light, but the walk to the training room felt very heavy. There were other bodies, mostly of women, but also some children and men. Entreri felt the anger inside him growing. There was no excuse for this kind of slaughter. He wouldn't have ever done anything like this, no matter what kind of a reward the pashas would have offered. He had his own idea of honour, and this offended him more than any insults. He remembered the way the girl, Marianne, had shivered and cried, knowing that she would die. 

  
  


Artemis Entreri didn't sleep that night. He sat on the floor of his room, staring at the wall and listening to the shouting and crying that lasted all through the night. There was no excuse for this, and he truly wished he would get the chance to meet those responsible. 

  
  
  
  


*********************************************

  
  


Hark: The sad theme isn't caused by that Finland lost bronze to Sweden in ice hockey world championship games. I got over it when I celebrated Slovakia's victory over Russia. Still, Shamiran insisted that I would mention this, so... Here it is! Finland lost. Better luck next year, when the games will be played in Finland. If you come to watch them, visit Turku. A wonderful city, no matter what the people in Helsinki (or Kuopio) say. :-) 

  
  
  
  



	11. At the dawn of a new day

  
  


Chapter 11: At the dawn of a new day

  
  


Would you do it with me/ Heal the scars and change the stars/ Would you do it for me/ Turn loose the heaven within... Nightwish

  
  


Isaldora woke up, and the first thing she saw was Jarlaxle sitting on a chair next to her bed. The drow smiled at her, reaching out touch her cheek. "How are you feeling?" he asked when Isaldora sat up, trying to remember what had happened last night.

  
  


"You fell asleep," Jarlaxle said, guessing what she was thinking. "I thought that I should stay, in case you had any nightmares..." he continued and it seemed to Isaldora like he was even himself a bit surprised about this.

  
  


"You stayed and watched me when I slept," Isaldora said smiling and kissed his cheek. "That is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done to me, although it's also a bit creepy."

  
  


"If you want to think of it that way," Jarlaxle said, moving to the bed and drawing Isaldora into his arms. The woman curled close to him, but then drew away. "We should go to Aran and try to find out what's going on."

  
  


"I think they can manage on their own," Jarlaxle said and kissed her neck. Isaldora sighed, letting her head fall back. "Don't go," the drow continued, touching Isaldora's cheek and looking into her eyes. She knew she should have left, but the look in those silver eyes almost paralysed her.

  
  


"I won't," she whispered and kissed him. Jarlaxle pushed her on her back and ran his finger down her cheek. "You are so beautiful," he said, enjoying the way his touch made Isaldora shiver. There still was a hesitating look in her eyes, but after a while it had disappeared and Jarlaxle saw only the same kind of desire he was feeling. Jarlaxle undressed her gently, planting small kisses all over her body.

  
  


"Just promise me one thing," Isaldora gasped, her whole body tingling with desire. "Don't leave me," she said, looking into Jarlaxle's eyes. "Stay with me."

  
  


"I promise," Jarlaxle said, and when Isaldora smiled and kissed him, he wondered how long he would keep his promise. Some time at least, he decided and then pushed all other thoughts away, concentrating only on the moment and the beautiful woman he was with.

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


Shandara's muscles were aching when she walked from the kitchen to the dining hall, which had been turned into a hospital. She had been up all night, tending to the minor wounds the healers hadn't cured. Mirjami had organized the kitchen staff to make breakfast both for the injured and the helpers. Shandara carried a large plate filled with food for two servant girls, who had suffered only minor injuries. They were still shocked, and Shandara couldn't even begin to imagine what it must have felt like to be so close to the explosion. She and Entreri had been further away from one of the explosions, but the air stream alone had been stunning. 

  
  


"If you want more, just ask," Shandara said, and then she noticed a man sitting on a chair nearby, trying to bandage his injured arm. "If you promise not to threaten me, I can help," Shandara said when she had walked up to him. Owen looked up to her, and started to laugh, but it soon ended in a dry cough.

  
  


"You know, when you crash into a wall, money isn't the first thing in your mind," Owen gasped, leaning back in the chair when Shandara started to bandage his arm. "If you see Erik, tell him I'll let the debt go. This time."

  
  


"Next time you shouldn't give him any money," Shandara said, tying the bandage tight. "Take care now. And stop staring at my breasts!" she added sharply, turning her back on the man and walking away. Although one of the healers had cast a spell on her leg, it was still a bit sore, perhaps because the spell had been one of the last that the tired healer had managed to cast, and its effect had been weak. 

  
  


"You haven't slept at all, have you?" Mitsu asked her. The halfling was also looking tired, but she had managed to get some rest. Shandara tried to think of some kind of a response, but then she simply sighed. "I've never been this tired in my life," she admitted. 

  
  


"You're going to go and take a bath, and then you're going to sleep," Mitsu said, taking hold of Shandara's arm and starting to guide her out of the dining hall. "You worry for everyone in the guild, and that's too much for you. There's enough people here to take care of the injured, and you need to sleep, otherwise..."

  
  


"Oh no," Shandara muttered when a thought came up. "Tassa! Was she in Aran's room when the fire started?"

  
  


"I haven't seen her," Mitsu said quietly. "We can ask Aran, but only if you promise to go and sleep after that."

  
  


"You sound like a worrying mother," Shandara laughed, although she couldn't stop thinking how Aran would react if Tassa was dead. She realized that she did worry about everything and everyone, and that she really needed to rest.

  
  


Aran Linvail was in the main hall, sitting by a desk that had been brought there in the middle of the rubble. His office had been almost completely destroyed, but his most important documents that had been in a magical strongbox were safe. He had gathered them all to a large bag and carried it with him all the time. This wasn't the time to start trusting even the right people.

  
  


"You need some sleep," he said when Shandara and Mitsu walked to him. Shandara grinned, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "I..." she started, trying to find the right words. "Tassa," said Mitsu, who was more worried about Shandara than Tassa, who she had never liked.

  
  


"Gone," Aran said bluntly. "She couldn't open the magical box and steal the papers, so she set fire to my office. There is a new guild, and they seem to prefer the aggressive methods. We've lost at least fifty members from all groups to them, and I'm still not sure on the number of casualties we've suffered. Go and sleep, I'll talk to you tomorrow. We'll have to see how we continue with the plans."

  
  


"You should take care of yourself too," Shandara whispered, kissing Aran on the cheek. The Shadowmaster looked at her surprised, but she simply winked at him and he noticed that the smile returned to her eyes for a moment. "If you need any help..."

  
  


"I'll ask someone else," Aran said sharply. "You need to rest. And don't leave the guildhouse alone. You're too important to be lost."

  
  


"Can I have a bodyguard?" Shandara asked smiling. "You know I can't stay locked inside for too long."

  
  


"I'll find someone," Aran promised, wondering whom he could trust. "Now, rest." Shandara nodded and started to walk away, praying that her legs wouldn't give in. She made it halfway through the room when the world started to spin and her vision went blurry. She would have fallen down to the floor, but Artemis Entreri, who had been watching her discussion with Aran, caught her just in time.

  
  


"Congratulations," Aran said to Entreri. "You're her bodyguard now. Make sure that she rests, and guard her until tomorrow. We can talk about this then," he continued when it seemed that Entreri was going to argue with him. The Shadowmaster turned his eyes back on one of the reports of casualties, and Entreri, realizing this wasn't the time to annoy Aran, lifted Shandara into his arms and headed out of the hall. Mitsu hurried after him, after giving Aran a doubtful look. She wasn't sure that Artemis Entreri was the right person for this, but also she noticed that this wasn't the time for arguments.

  
  


"Do you know where her room is?" Mitsu asked Entreri, who was walking surprisingly fast for someone carrying another person. The assassin simply nodded, and Mitsu felt a terrible urge to slap the man just to get some other kind of reaction than complete silence. "Can you open the door while holding her?" Mitsu continued. "I can help you with that."

  
  


"Why do you follow me?" Entreri asked, starting to lose his temper. "I'm not going to snap her neck when I get around the corner, if that's what you worried about." 

  
  


"Okay then," Mitsu said. "But I'll come and open the door for you anyway. I don't want you banging her head against wall, even by accident."

  
  


"Whatever," Entreri sighed. He hadn't slept either, and carrying the woman was starting to make is arms ache. They reached Shandara's room and Mitsu opened the look without any difficulties. "I've told her a thousand times that she should get a better lock," the halfling said. "Take care of her," she continued in a worried tone. "I'll try to find someone who could bring you something to eat, but that can take time. I don't that she would mind if you read something," Mitsu said pointing to a bookcase in one corner of the room. Entreri laid Shandara on the bed and then looked at the halfling. "If you speak to Aran, tell him to send someone else to play a bodyguard," the assassin said quietly. "I'll be here until then."

  
  


"I'll see what I can do," Mitsu said and turned to leave. "He trusts you to keep her safe. Don't fail him." She walked out, closing the door behind her, and Entreri looked around him, quite surprised of what he saw. Bookcase, comfortable armchair and writing desk were far from the shady rooms of prostitutes in Calimport. There the most important piece of furniture had been bed, and although Shandara had a large four-poster bed, it was obvious that this room was not meant for entertaining men. 

  
  


There was a pile of clothes on the armchair, and Entreri moved them away before sitting in the chair and picking up a book that was on a small table next to the chair. To his surprise it was a book about the history of Zhentarim, and he started to leaf through it, glancing once in a while at Shandara. He wished that Aran would send someone soon, because he didn't feel comfortable in Shandara's room. He was also feeling tired, and finally he put the book back on the table and leaned back in the chair, only meaning to rest his eyes for a while. After few minutes he was fast asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Headaches of all sorts

  
  


Chapter 12: Headaches of all sorts

  
  


Rosa, ut dicitur, de spinis floruit. It is said that a rose grows from a thorny stem. Hieronymus

  
  


Shandara opened her eyes, and the headache that had been only a little dull pain seemed to explode behind her eyes. She closed her eyes, slowly counting to ten and then opening them again, trying to push the pain back. She almost forgot it when she saw Artemis Entreri, asleep on her chair. The man looked somehow different and Shandara wondered absentmindedly what kind of dreams a man like Entreri had. She tried to get up quietly, but stepped on the hem of her dress and tumbled over, falling on her stomach and cursing out loud.

  
  


Entreri's eyes flew open and he reached for his weapons before he was even fully awake. Shnadara got up to her feet and gave him an amused look, despite of the terrible pain in her head. "I'm not going to attack you," she said and headed to a cupboard at one corner of the room. "How are you feeling? It's not good for your back to be sleeping in a chair. What are you doing here anyway?" she continued, realizing for the first time how strange the situation was. 

  
  


"You fainted, I brought you here" Entreri answered, getting up to his feet. His neck was aching a bit, but he tried no to show it to Shandara, who had already turned her back on him and was looking for something from the cupboard. She took a little glass container that was filled with yellow leaves. "For my headache," she explained to Entreri, who was staring at the container. She walked to a small table that had a jug of water and some glasses on it. She poured water to one of the glasses and then took few leaves and dropped them in the glass. They started to dissolve immediately, and the water turned brownish yellow. Shandara drank it, grinning because of the awful taste.

  
  


"Let me think now," she said, returning to her bed and sitting down. "I fainted and you brought me here. That I can understand. But why are you still here?" she asked. "Sit down, if I try to look up to you, my head feels like exploding."

  
  


Entreri sat back down to the chair and looked at Shandara, who really looked like she was in pain. "Aran told me to guard you," he answered, and was surprised when Shandara started to laugh. "So I got that bodyguard," she said. "Oh gods, shouldn't laugh," she muttered, rubbing her forehead. "It's like someone's lighting fireworks right behind my eyes. I hope the medicine starts to work soon. But why is Aran so worried about me?" she sighed. "I don't think that the new guild is interested in killing a whore."

  
  


"Maybe he's more interested in you than in the guild," Entreri said the first thought in his mind. Shandara stared at him and he saw all kinds of emotions flickering in her eyes. "No. He wouldn't... Would he? No, there's some other explanation," Shandara said, and it sounded to Entreri that she was waiting for him to answer. He simply shrugged; he was not going to start venturing the feelings of his employer.

  
  


"I mean, I do love him," Shandara said slowly, "But only as a friend. And he couldn't... Oh gods, talking to you doesn't help this at all."

  
  


"Maybe I should leave then," Entreri said. He didn't want to get involved in some kind of strange soul-searching of this woman, but Shandara shook her head. "No. You might as well stay," she sighed and fell on her back in the bed. Then she looked at her clothes and sighed. "So you dragged me here but didn't think it would be a good idea to take these bloody clothed away. And I mean literally bloody. Or let me guess," she said in a mocking voice, "You didn't want to touch me any more than you had to."

  
  


"I didn't think it was necessary," Entreri said. "If I hadn't caught you, you would have banged your head on the floor and with any luck someone else would have got the 'honour' of taking care of you!" 

  
  


"I'm sorry," Shandara muttered, turning to her side and looking at Entreri. "I shouldn't be trying to transfer my frustration to you. I just... It's not good to hear that one of your closest friends may be in love you right after you've lost some other people close to you. It's too much," she muttered, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She tried to stop it, but the image of Marianne rose into her mind and suddenly she was sobbing uncontrollably, all the horrors of the night finally really dawning to her.

  
  


Entreri sat there, not knowing what to do. He felt like he should have done something, but his mind told him to leave her alone and not to get involved in this any more. After a while her crying stopped and she wiped her cheeks that were wet with tears.

  
  


"This is embarrassing," she muttered, sitting up and looking at Entreri. "Could you... Not tell anyone about this?" Her voice was pleading and Entreri nodded. Shandara smiled and it seemed to Entreri like she was going to say something more, but then she curled back on the bed, pulling a quilt over her body. "There's no need for you to be here," she said. "I won't tell Aran that you left."

  
  


"I'll stay," Entreri said, even to his own surprise. "He and Mitsu both told me to take care of you. I wouldn't want to face their fury," he added and Shandara chuckled. "You are an interesting person," she said, closing her eyes. "But if you're staying, go and find yourself a mattress and some pillows and things like that. There's room for them on the floor, and a fighter or not, sleeping in a chair is not good for you. There's a storage room in the corridor, the one with a black mark on it. You'll find them there."

  
  


"I'll go find them," Entreri said and Shandara opened her eyes, looking at him sharply. "You won't, I recognize that tone. But it's your choice. And your back," she added and closed her eyes again. "I just want to get rid of this headache."

  
  


Entreri leaned back in the chair and watched Shandara until her breath became steady and calm. Once she was asleep, he left the room quietly, locking the door behind him. Mitsu had been right, Shandara should get a new lock, he thought when he headed towards the dining hall. Mitsu had promised to send them food, but the assassin decided it was best to go there himself. Shandara would probably want some food when she woke up, Entreri thought, and the thought bothered him. Artemis Entreri didn't usually worry about others, unless his own interests were involved, and that wasn't the case here. Yet he headed towards the dining hall to find some food for a woman he didn't even like much.

  
  


*************************************

  
  


Mirjami was sitting by a large table, resting her legs. She had been up for the last four hours without any rest, and now that most of the injured had left, after the healing spells and the rest had done their work, she enjoyed the moment of peace. Those who were left, were still sleeping or resting, and Mirjami had sent most of her helpers to rest too. She knew that soon they would have to return to normal routine; they had done so every time something like this had happened, and this time wouldn't be any different.

  
  


"What do you need?" she asked when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw Atemis Entreri, looking a bit tired, although he was covering it very well. 

  
  


"Something to eat.," he answered, and Mirjami had to admit that she deserved a stupid answer to a stupid question. "Could you wait for a moment?" she asked. "I'm not sure that my legs work. And I wouldn't want to force you to make an another catch," she laughed. "Thank you for taking care of Shandara," she continued in a more serious voice.

  
  


"Why is it that everyone around here cares about her so much?" Entreri asked, sitting down opposite to Mirjami. The woman smiled, happy of that the assassin seemed to be getting at least a bit friendlier. "Do you want to hear the short story or the long?" she asked. 

  
  


"I think the short one will be enough," Entreri responded, leaning back and trying to get a better position. The night spent on the chair hadn't been good to his muscles, and he realized that he hadn't trained as much lately as he used to. That would change as soon as the things returned to normal.

  
  


"The short story is; get to know her. You have to see all the good she does before you can understand why she is so important to us," Mirjami said. "She's a wonderful person, believe me."

  
  


"She's just a common whore," Entreri said, and caught Mirjami's wrist when she tried to slap him. "Your reflexes are good," the woman said calmly, and Entreri let go of her wrist, looking at her suspiciously. "She is a whore, you're right about that. But that doesn't change all the other things she is. Do you have any idea how much of her own money she has used to save orphans from the streets? She's not perfect, I'm not saying that. She has a lot of aspects that I don't like, but as I said, you should get to know her. Then you can choose the things you like and don't like yourself."

  
  


"What makes you think I would want to do that?" Entreri asked. This wasn't what he had expected to hear, and he was starting to regret even mentioning Shandara to Mirjami. The woman looked at him, and her eyes seemed to see right through him. "You want to," she said. "Otherwise you wouldn't have even asked. Now, let's go and find something for you to eat. You know, she loves apples," Mirjami said, getting up and heading for the kitchen. "Come on, you can help me. I'm not going to do this alone. Men should also know their way around the kitchen, not just the bedroom, although they seem to think that's enough." Entreri couldn't help himself; a little smile crept to his lips when he followed Mirjami. He helped her gather a large plate full of food, and there was an apple.

  
  
  
  



	13. When you can't let go

  
  


Chapter 13: When you can't let go

  
  


She'll be right here in my arms/ So in love/ She'll be right here in these arms/ She can't let go... HIM

Jarlaxle rolled to his side and wrapped his arm around Isaldora. He stared at his dark hand on her pale skin and smiled, feeling surprisingly happy. He had got what he had wanted, Isaldora, but he realized that he hadn't slept with her simply for pleasure of having her. As he ran his finger down her spine, he could only think about how beautiful she had been, how their bodies had become one. He grinned at the cliche, but nevertheless, it had been different from what he had expected.

  
  


He hadn't ever slept with an elf before. Dark elves, yes, but that was different. Among the drow pleasure was important, but in Jarlaxle's opinion it was more about power. Women were above men, and they wanted to make sure that men remembered that. Whips, knives, bites and scratches. Sometimes delighting, Jarlaxle admitted that, but in the long run pain became so normal that you didn't even think about it.

  
  


He didn't believe that any drow had slept with a surface elf for a long time. When the drow attacked elven camps, they didn't rape their victims like human bandits did. They simply killed them. The rape would have hurt the elves even more, they might have faced the problem of carrying drow bastards, and they would have been forced to decide whether to follow their ideas about respecting life, or killing the babies. But the drow found their delight in murder. And in this Jarlaxle was like Drizzt Do'Urden. He didn't enjoy killing, he didn't even like it. He killed if he had to, only for a good reason. 

  
  


Jarlaxle's thought were disturbed when Isaldora moved in her sleep. The drow wondered why he had started to think such dark thoughts when he was laying next to such a beautiful woman. Such a beautiful elf, he added, caressing her hair and touching her ear. He wondered whether the things had turned out like this if Isaldora wasn't an elf. Then again, it didn't matter. Jarlaxle rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, still holding Isaldora. At that moment, it was all he needed.

  
  


************************************

  
  


When Isaldora woke up, the first thing she felt was an arm around her, and a body pressed against her back. She smiled, trying to curl up as close as possible. "So you're awake," Jarlaxle whispered, his lips touching her earlobe. She shivered, and then turned on her back. 

  
  


"Didn't I say that it feels creepy that you watch me when I sleep?" Isaldora asked. "How do you get any sleep at all yourself?"

  
  


"I manage," Jarlaxle answered, rolling on top of her and kissing her. "Have you had enough rest?"

  
  


"No, we can't," Isaldora said, pushing Jarlaxle away. The drow moved to lay on his side, staring at her. "Why not?" he asked, his hands moving on her body.

  
  


"Because," Isaldora started, although his touch sent warm waves all over her body, "I need to go and see what is going on in this place. I don't even know what time it is!"

  
  


"Afternoon," Jarlaxle said, staring at Isaldora's body when the woman got out from the bed, starting to look for clothes. "How do you know?" she asked, opening her closet. A pile of shirts she had forced in there after looking for something to wear with last night fell on her, and she heard Jarlaxle's laughter from behind her back.

  
  


"Oh, this is funny?" she asked, turning around. "How funny is it when you don't have clothes at all?" she continued, snatching Jarlaxle's clothes that were in a pile on the floor.

  
  


"Give them back," Jarlaxle said getting up. "I'm warning you!" Isaldora laughed, backing to the wall. "You're warning me? What are you going to do then?" she asked. Jarlaxle rushed up to her and grabbed hold of her waist, pulling her close for a long, passionate kiss. Isaldora dropped the clothes and wrapped her arms around him, letting him pull her back to the bed. 

  
  


"You can wait for the morning, can't you?" Jarlaxle whispered, kissing her neck. 

  
  


"That worked once, you can't expect it to work again," Isaldora gasped, although she wished she could forget all other things and concentrate only on Jarlaxle. "I want to, but I have to..."

  
  


"I'm not letting you go," Jarlaxle said smiling. "I'm staying with you right here. So please, don't leave me."

  
  


"You're so annoying," Isaldora chuckled. "I have responsibilities, I'm expected to be there if something happens and..."

  
  


"Something already happened," Jarlaxle said. "It's too late to stop it, and I'm sure that if you are really needed, Aran will send for you. But when we wait for that to happen..."

  
  


"Maybe your in league with the attackers," Isaldora said, planting small kisses on Jarlaxle's chest. "For all I know everyone in the guild can be killed, and you're keeping me here for some strange reasons."

  
  


"Don't try to become a writer," Jarlaxle said. "That's not a good plot. I have to admit that I try to keep you here for completely selfish reasons. I can't get enough of you," he whispered, pushing Isaldora on her back. "But I would feel much better if you would also stay here for selfish reasons. Forget the guild for now. You want to, I know you do, so do it. Stay here with me."

  
  


"If I stay, would you promise to grow some hair?" Isaldora asked with a sparkle in her eye. "I don't know if I can get used to being with a bold man. I'm a person who loves long hair. Although this is nice too. In some strange way," she laughed, caressing Jarlaxle's head.

  
  


"Sorry, if growing hair is the only way to keep you here, I'm letting you go. Too bad," Jarlaxle sighed, letting go of Isaldora's waist, "I had some nice plans."

  
  


"No hair then," Isaldora sighed. "But promise me something," she said, pulling Jarlaxle's arms back on her waist. "Make sure that I won't regret staying here."

  
  


"I promise that you won't have any regrets," Jarlaxle muttered, kissing her. "And I also promise that net morning we can go and talk to Aran. Before that, you're all mine. And I'm all yours."

  
  


*******************************************

  
  


Hark: I hope I got the quote right... I don't have the lyrics written down so I had to rely on my memory. I have a bad memory, but the lyrics fit so perfectly that I had to put them here. If there are any fans of His Infernal Majesty, please tell me if there's some kind of a mistake. 


	14. Returning home

Hark: Sorry, no quote. Imagination is not working and I can't find anything.

  
  


Chapter 14: Returning home 

  
  


Shandara had changed her clothes, leaving the bloody dress on the floor next to the door, deciding to get rid of it as soon as possible. She hadn't been surprised to see Entreri gone when she woke up, and she didn't have any idea of how long she had slept. Maybe not long, she thought, because she didn't feel very rested. So Entreri hadn't been gone for long, but Shandara didn't know whether he would come back.

  
  


She had to admit that for some strange reasons she liked the man. He was quiet and serious, and it was really hard to find out what he was thinking. He was also unkind and rude, but Shandara had noticed something behind this facade. Shandara wasn't sure what it was, and it was hard for her to concentrate on finding it out. Artemis Entreri made her nervous, mostly because she felt strongly drawn to him. She wondered whether the man realized the effect he had to many of the women in the guild. His trimmed body, dark hair and eyes, and especially the goatee made him highly attractive. 

  
  


Shandara wished she could have simply slept with him, but the man had made clear that he despised prostitutes. She didn't give up hope; with men it was only a matter of time before their urges overcame all barriers they might have. Although she was beginning to doubt that Entreri had any normal urges, she decided to wait for a while. Maybe with few pushes to the right direction would do the trick, she thought, and then realized that she was dreaming of a man when she should have been mourning for the innocent lives lost last night. Then again, she was used to finding comfort in physical pleasures. 

  
  


She started to braid her long dark hair, wondering vaguely whether she should change its colour. Now it was in its natural colour, dark brown with a hint of a red glow, but she knew that dark red would also look good. And now I'm thinking about my looks, she thought desperately. But it felt like that she had ran out of sorrow when she had sobbed uncontrollably in front of Entreri. Her tears wouldn't bring the dead back; it was better to continue her life as soon as possible.

  
  


She finished braiding her hair, pulling one lock of hair free and leaving it to dangle in front of her face. She checked her image from the mirror, the plain black dress looked strange and she longed for more colours, but this wasn't the time for them. She had looked at a green dress hanging in the wardrobe, but she couldn't have brought herself to put it on. It would have to wait, maybe for the next time she would try to charm Artemis Entreri.

  
  


Someone opened the lock on her door, which was quite surprising since the key was laying on the table. Entreri entered, trying to balance a plate in one hand. "Need some help?" Shandara asked smiling. "I didn't expect to see you back here."

  
  


"I brought breakfast. Or lunch," Entreri corrected. "It's four o'clock in the afternoon, if you want to know."

  
  


"How are things?" Shandara asked sitting on her bed. "You can bring the plate here," she continued, clearing all things from her night table and putting them on the floor. Entreri put the plate on the table and returned to the armchair. "Most of the injured are fine, there were only few of them still resting. This guild seems to survive all kinds of attacks surprisingly well," he added.

  
  


"We have experience," Shandara said, picking up an apple from the plate. "Let me guess, Mirjami helped you with this. She is the only person who remembers that I like apples. Or the only person who cares about it," she laughed. "I'm not sure."

  
  


"How are you feeling?" Entreri asked suddenly and Shandara looked at him sharply. "I didn't expect to hear that from you," she said. "I'm fine, thank you. And you? After all, you're the one who slept in a chair. And the one who was forced to guard me, you poor thing," she added, unable to stop herself. Entreri looked at her coldly, but then he smiled, although Shandara didn't see the smile reach his eyes that were still like storm clouds.

  
  


"I think I can manage," Entreri said. "Aran said that we'll talk about this tomorrow, maybe he'll find a more suitable bodyguard for you."

  
  


"Maybe," Shandara sighed. "And I will have to make sure he's not in love with me. Not looking forward to that," she sighed, taking a bite from the apple. "Eat something," she said to Entreri, motioning towards the plate. He almost refused, but then he realized that he hadn't eaten anything in a long time. Shandara hid her smile when the assassin reached to take some food; he was still trying to stay far from her and act as distant as possible. But she had time.

  
  
  
  


***************************************

  
  


Faershan Delenir had noticed that something was wrong as soon as she entered Athkatla through the city gates. There were normally Shadow Thieves watching over the traffic through the gates, but now she couldn't see anybody. She doubted that they had learned to hide better during the two weeks she had been away, and she hastened her steps, heading towards the Dock District.

  
  


There weren't thieves in the gates, but Faershan noticed many on her way to the guildhouse. They seemed more nervous than usually, and only few greeted her. She walked to the guildhouse, and noticed that there were many guards around it.

  
  


"Miss Faershan," one of the guards greeted her, "good to have you back. We've had some difficulties here. Really bad," the guard sighed. He was a young man, and Faershan could see fear in his eyes. 

  
  


"Is the Shadowmaster here?" she asked, and the guard nodded. "He'll probably be in the main hall. There was a fire in his office. But he's fine," he added when he noticed the worried look on her face.

  
  


"Thank you," Faershan said, walking past the guard in the building. She smelled smoke and a faint odour that could have come from explosives. She hurried to the main hall, where Aran Linvail was sitting by a table, talking with Alenson Welroen.

  
  


"Aran!" Faershan shouted, dropping her bag by the door and hurrying to him. "What has happened here?" she asked, looking around at the scorched walls and broken furniture. "The guard said..."

  
  


"Take it easy," Aran said, getting up and taking her hand. "Wonderful that you're back," he said smiling. "Please, sit down. Alenson, I think we can finish this later. You need rest too."

  
  


"Very well," Alenson said, glad that he was offered a chance to rest. "But remember that you should rest too. Good to see you again, miss Faershan. Make sure that he rests at some point."

  
  


"I will," Faershan said, and when Alenson had left, she turned to Aran. "So tell me what has happened. It seems like you could've needed another healer. My visits home seem to have the worst possible timing. Last time I went home you managed to get shot, and now this."

  
  


"Bad luck seems to follow you," Aran laughed. "It's a rival guild," he sighed more seriously. "Or a rival guild and members from our guild. They set explosives all around the guild, but the worst damage was done here. The other guildhouses were also attacked. Our operations are at a stop and I need to get them working by tomorrow morning."

  
  


"The guard said there was a fire in your room. You weren't there?" Faershan asked, looking closely at Aran. The man seemed to be fine, except for the tired look in his eyes.

  
  


"Tassa set it. She couldn't steal my important papers, so she decided to try to burn them. Looks like I should've bought her those diamonds she wanted..."

  
  


"Don't blame yourself for the betrayals of others," Faershan said. "Everyone chooses their own path. Sorry, is that too religious for you to take?" she asked, remembering that the Shadowmaster didn't care for religions.

  
  


"No, it sounded sensible," Aran sighed. "I've been sitting here, reading reports of the number of members who have betrayed us, and I can't help but wonder what I could have done differently." 

  
  


"Nothing much, I think," Faershan said. "I think I should go to see the injured, in case someone still needs help. And I should pray for the dead. And I will pray for you, even though you don't believe."

  
  


"Maybe it's because I don't know what I should believe in. I don't even know what you believe in. Who knows, maybe I just need the right god," Aran said. "You've never told me the name of your god."

  
  


"It's between me and my god," Faershan said. "There are enough priests forcing their faith to others; I want to keep my god to myself. Unless I think that someone is ready for the god."

  
  


"You're evading having to say whether your god is 'he' or 'she'," Aran noted. "But pray. Pray for the whole guild, and that we'll survive what's to come. These people love violence and chaos, they weren't even trying to be subtle. Don't go outside without a guard anymore. They have our members, they know who you are and they might think that capturing our head healer weakens us. As it would do. So I'll find you a bodyguard. I'll say to you what I've said to everyone else, talk to me tomorrow. I'll try to sort things out. And I'll try to rest," he said before Faershan had time to say anything. 

  
  


"I understand," Faershan said. "I'll see you tomorrow then," she continued, going to the door and picking up the bag she had dropped there. She would have to see the injured, and she would have to see the dead. Then she would have to speak with her god and find out how she could help the guild. Prayers were good, but in the long-run actions brought better results. 

  
  



	15. Bodyguard against his will

Hark: Still no quotes... Not going very well.

  
  


Chapter 15: Bodyguard against his will

  
  


"I'm telling you, you don't need to follow me," Shandara said to Entreri when they headed towards the main hall. "I don't think Aran will throw you out of the guild just because you let me walk alone for a moment."

  
  


"I'm not taking any chances," Entreri said, and Shandara wasn't - once again - sure whether he was joking or not. "And I wish to talk to him as well."

  
  


"Fine," Shandara sighed when they entered the main hall. "Wait here, please," she said. "This is private," she continued and headed towards the Shadowmaster, who was writing something by the light of few candles. The hall was almost empty, there were only four of Aran's bodyguards standing in each corner of the room.

  
  


"You still haven't rested," Shandara said in an accusing tone and sat down in front of Aran. The man put down the quill and looked at her sharply. "I thought I told you we would talk tomorrow."

  
  


"You did. And once again I decided to disobey you," Shandara said calmly. "I need to talk to you now. And I think Entreri will soon break my neck unless you find me a new bodyguard. Why on earth did you make him my bodyguard?"

  
  


"He's good," Aran answered. "I wanted you to have a bodyguard who can actually guard you. Of course, now that Faershan is back I need a bodyguard for her too."

  
  


"She's back?" Shandara said in a surprised voice. "You can get her a bodyguard, but I don't' think I need one. After all, you can't find bodyguards for all the whores, so why should I need one?"

  
  


"You're my friend," Aran said. "You and Faershan will both have guard, because I don't want anything bad to happen to either of you. Isaldora, well, I think she can take care of yourself, like Mitsu. Oh, and a guard for Mirjami too. Where do I find the people for that?"

  
  


"Alenson is a good option. And Jarlaxle and Entreri too. They have no reason to betray you. But please, get me someone else. Entreri can't stand me," Shandara sighed, looking at the assassin who was leaning on the wall. "Too bad. I wouldn't mind if he was around," she said, winking at Aran.

  
  


"Then he'll stay as your bodyguard," Aran said. "He won't hurt you, and you'll be safe. And you can have your fun, as long as you don't go too far."

  
  


"I never do," Shandara said. "And besides, I don't think that he's interested."

  
  


"Then it's his loss," Aran said. "You are perfect, my lady," he added, bowing his head. "And if things were different... Maybe we..."

  
  


"They're not," Shandara said quietly. "I love you, but things are what they are."

  
  


"And I love you, my dear," Aran said, taking Shandara's hand and kissing her fingers. "Please, be careful from now on. Entreri will take care of you, but you have to be careful around him also. Don't push him too far. He hasn't got anything to do with the new guild, but he may be... unstable. Or at least my informers have told me that when he returned to Calimport last time, his actions were strange. He didn't act like he used to did. Maybe it's a good thing, since he used to be a cold-blooded murderer."

  
  


"And you want him guarding me?" Shandara grinned. "I trust you. And for some reason I also trust him. So do you want to tell him the bad news, or should I do it?"

  
  


"If you could," Aran said when she got up. "I really don't need to argue with him now. I should get some rest, like everybody has been telling me to do."

  
  


"You do that. And don't worry. Things will get better. After all, we are the Shadow Thieves. We can't be beaten," Shandara said and winked. "I'll take care of Entreri, don't worry."

  
  


"I'll always worry about you," Aran whispered when Shandara walked away towards the assassin.

  
  


"Everything's in order then?" Entreri asked the woman when she reached him.

  
  


"Not really," Shandara said walking past him. "Come on, Aran is going to rest and it wouldn't help if you talked with him anyway. You're my new bodyguard. If you want to break some things, I have this old stool, and you're welcome to come and throw it at the wall."

  
  


"You can't be serious!" Entreri said, rushing after her and snatching her wrist. She looked at him calmly and pulled her hand free. "Don't do that. There's no use. And I promise that I'll be a good little girl," she added with an evil grin. 

  
  


"You..." Entreri started, but then shook his head. "Very well. Seems like I have no other choice."

  
  


"No," Shandara said. "But don't worry, as I said, I'll be a good girl. We'll get along just fine as long as you don't treat me like dirt. Which I'm not," she said smiling. "Do we have a deal?"

  
  


"Yes," Entreri said. "And hopefully this will be over soon."

  
  


"You sure know how to make a girl feel appreciated," Shandara laughed. "Come on. We can talk. You need to know about my strange little habits so that they won't come to you as a nasty shock."

  
  


"How strange?" Entreri asked, with a little smile on his lips. Shandara smiled back and motioned him to follow. "Very strange. And you could tell me something about yourself. Or maybe not," she added when she saw the look on Entreri's face. "No need to tell me anything. Just listen and learn," she grinned. This would be difficult. But she was patient, and she trusted her charms. Artemis Entreri would learn to like her, that she had decided.

  
  
  
  



	16. Dance practice

  
  


Chapter 16: Dance practice

  
  


Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live. Norman Cousins 

  
  


Erik Jansen put the music box on his table and looked at it, smiling. He had finally managed to fix it, after several threats from Shandara and Aran, and he was sure that from now on it wouldn't keep playing only bagpipe music. Shandara had told him that she would be needing it that night for dance practice, and the gnome had made sure that the box played all the songs she wanted it to play.

  
  


The gnome had to admit that he was a bit worried about Shandara. He couldn't understand why Aran had ordered Artemis Entreri as her bodyguard, nor why she had to be the one teaching the assassin and his drow companion to dance. Erik had heard stories about Artemis Entreri, stories that he would've liked to forget, and he wondered whether the man had changed enough so that he wouldn't be a threat to them all. 

  
  


Shandara had told him that he didn't have to worry. She would manage, she had said, flashing one of her charming smiles. Shandara relied on her charms and appearance, but according to what Erik had heard about Entreri, the assassin didn't seem to have any weaknesses that were common to ordinary men.

  
  


The gnome pressed one of the runes and soft music filled the room. He went through the runes, until bagpipe music started to play. Shandara couldn't stand it, while Erik enjoyed it. It was calming, and perfect to listen while cooking. He had built a little cooking corner in one corner of his room, because Mirjami had banned him from the kitchen after that unfortunate turnip accident. Erik couldn't understand how few dozen turnips that just happened to explode were a bad thing, but Mirjami had been furious, and the gnome had finally decided that people who didn't appreciate the beauty of turnip dishes didn't deserve them. He still offered his turnip delicacies to anyone who came to his room, although not many actually ate them. They didn't know what they missed, Erik thought, and it was their loss, not his.

  
  


The gnome poured water in a large cauldron and put in on the fire. When he began to slice turnips, he thought about the last three days. Aran had managed to arrange things well, and quickly. The day after the attack the Shadowmaster had made a speech to all the members and reminded everyone that Shadow Thieves didn't let themselves be scared by anyone. They would continue their operations like before, and at the same time get ready for the battle against the rival guild. They would find out all there was to know about the new guild, and then they would crush it. The Shadow Thieves always won.

  
  


After the turnips had been sliced, the gnome took two large onions. He was just about to start to slice them, when there was a knock on the door. "I'm busy, come back later!" he shouted. 

  
  


"I'm busy too, I can't come back later!" Faershan answered and opened the door. The smell of turnips was worse than she had remembered, but she stepped in bravely, leaving the door open so that at least some air in the room would change.

  
  


"Faershan, nice to see you," Erik said, putting an onion down. "You've been here for three days and you've waited so long to come to see me."

  
  


"Sorry," Faershan said grinning and sitting in the only chair in the room that seemed like it wouldn't break. Unfortunately it was a gnome-sized, and the half-elf stretched her legs in front of her and tried to find a comfortable position. Erik pushed of a pile of metal parts from another chair, sitting down and giving Faershan a wide smile. "So how have you been?"

  
  


"I wasn't away that long," Faershan said calmly. "But I still feel like everything has changed. Tell me, how is Aran doing? He's claiming he's fine, but I think he was stressed even before the attack. And I haven't seen Isaldora at all, and Shandara seems to be spending all her time planning some strange operation nobody is telling me about. And who is that man with her? And why is there a drow here? And I think the water is boiling."

  
  


"Oh, wait a moment," Erik said and got up. He put the turnips in the cauldron and started slicing the onions. "Well, I think I'm allowed to tell you about the operation. Shandara will seduce Lord Kheran and Entreri, Jarlaxle and Isaldora will steal his amulet and box. Entreri is the man following Shandara, Aran ordered him to be her bodyguard. The drow is his companion. And Isaldora is spending most of her time with the drow, because she is in love with him. And I think if you want to know how Aran is doing, you should try to find it out yourself."

  
  


"All that information and you still manage to cut onions so neatly," Faershan laughed. Erik grinned and threw the onion slices in the cauldron, adding few spices and then returning to sit. "Don't laugh at me," he said. "I think that I can give you some more information only if you behave."

  
  


"Sorry," Faershan said. "Isaldora's in love? With a drow? How the hell did that happen?"

  
  


"I think that Shandara played some part in that. But although I had my doubts, I think that Jarlaxle actually cares about her. It won't last foe ever, but..." Erik sighed. "I think it'll do her good."

  
  


"And Shandara and the bodyguard? Entreri? Oh god," she gasped. "Artemis Entreri?"

  
  


"So you've heard of him too," Erik said. "My thoughts were exactly the same, but now I think that he can be trusted. Still, he's a deadly adversary, and I have to admit I'm a bit worried about Shandara. She thinks that her charms will work on Entreri, but I'm not so sure about that."

  
  


"She's a survivor," Faershan said. "If there's someone who can deal with Entreri and the likes of him, that's Shandara."

  
  


"But we'll still keep an eye on her, don't we?" Erik asked. Faershan nodded; she was always worried about Shandara who - in her opinion - played with fire too often, and with the dangerous assassin she should be extra careful. And her friends would have to look after her.

  
  


"And Aran," Erik started, "he had problems with Tassa long before the attack, and now he is working too hard in order to forget the way he treated her. Help him if you can. This is no time for our leader to work himself to death."

  
  


"I'll do my best," Faershan said. She was worried about the Shadowmaster, the man who had hired her without asking questions about her past. Now she realized that she would be willing to tell everything about her past to him, if he only asked. But it seemed that Aran Linvail had relationships only with brainless and beautiful women, who looked good at his side. Faershan knew that some men found her appearance attractive; she had brown skin from her human mother and her silvery white hair from her elven father, but she also knew that she wasn't really beautiful. She wished she was, maybe then Aran would...

  
  


She stopped the thought there. She had her god, that should've been enough. But she had to admit that no god could keep her warm during nighttime, no god could kiss her and have long talks with her about everything that was going on in the world. And apparently no man would do that either.

  
  


"Cheer up," Erik said quietly, and when Faershan looked at him, she noticed an unusually serious look on the gnome's face. "Everything will be fine. Someday," he sighed and then got up. You know, it takes about three or four hours to get this ready, and I still have to add many more ingredients. Would you like to help?"

  
  


"No," Faershan said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Worrying was bad enough, she didn't want to taste Erik's Turnip Surprise. Of course, if she stayed, she might finally find out what the gnome actually put in the dish. But the prize for that knowledge was too high for her to pay, and she said goodbye, heading towards her own room. She would have to make a sleeping potion and then force Aran to drink it every night so that the man would sleep and she could stop worrying about him for a while. It was too painful, dreaming about the man and worrying about him at the same time. She would have to stop doing both and concentrate on her religion, on her god and on things that she could reach. Aran's love was out of her reach.

  
  


******************************************

  
  


Artemis Entreri was surprised how things had worked out in the guild in the last days. Aran had made a speech that had been - in Entreri's opinion - quite useless, but people seemed to have like it. All operations would be continued, life would go on as it had before, and Entreri had been ordered to have dance practice. 

  
  


He didn't like the idea, but it had to be done so that their operation would be successful. And Shandara had assured him that he would learn the steps with no difficulties. The last three days that Entreri had been guarding the woman had proven to be quite boring. Shandara had concentrated on planning the costumes, and Entreri had spent most of his time sitting in corners of rooms, watching the woman argue with seamstresses and going through different colour choices. 

  
  


She had said that he should wear green. Entreri couldn't help but smile; the whole situation was so strange that he had to take it with humour. He was still annoyed that Aran had simply ordered him to guard the woman, but he had decided that he would have to take it. Maybe after the operation, or when the new guild had been destroyed, then he might get rid of this useless task. 

  
  


Entreri reached the door to Shandara's room and knocked. She shouted something which sounded like 'enter', so Entreri opened the door and stepped in. Shandara was sitting in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection and working feverishly on her hair. The assassin leaned on the wall and stared at her. 

  
  


"Are you trying to kill me with your eyes?" Shandara asked, letting go of her hair and giving him a tired look. "I've been trying to do something with my hair, but... Hopeless," she sighed giving Entreri a quick smile. "So, are you ready to dance?" When she got up Entreri noticed that she was only wearing a red corset and a white, simple shirt. 

  
  


"Maybe I should come back when you have some clothes on," Entreri said dryly. 

  
  


"Why?" Shandara asked, opening the wardrobe and tossing a simple red dress on her bed. "You have trouble concentrating? Just a joke," she continued when Entreri stared at her coldly. "No need to look at me like you're going to rip my head off. Men..." she muttered, took of the shirt and pulled the dress on. 

  
  


"I think that this will be easy. You are a warrior, so you should control your body, but the complicated steps may be hard to remember," Shandara said, taking a pair of high heeled shoes and slipping them on.

  
  


"I just hope this will be over soon," Entreri said. Shandara gave him a quick look and then shrugged. "So do I."

*************************************************

  
  


Erik's Turnip Surprise was boiling nicely when Shandara entered the gnome's room. Entreri stopped at the doorway, stunned with the smell. The gnome turned and smiled cheerfully. "Would you like some Turnip Surprise?" he asked, stirring the brown mixture with a hopeful look on his face. "It'll be ready soon."

  
  


"Surprisingly not," Shandara replied. "Do you have the music box ready?"

  
  


"Sure. Let me see..." the gnome started to rummage through the things on his table, throwing strange objects over his shoulder. Entreri ducked when a strange, whirring object flew to his direction. It hit the wall behind him, bounced back, made few circles and exploded with a pink flash. Shandara chuckled and turned back to Erik who had found a black box with runes carved on it.

  
  


"Each rune is a different song, remember?" he said. "Press the rune and the box will play the tune. A nice phrase, isn't it? If I ever start selling these, that phrase will make people queue in front of shops for days."

  
  


"It's a good phrase," Shandara said, managing to keep a straight face, then taking the box and turning it around. "Which songs are in this?"

  
  


"I can't remember," Erik admitted. -"But try them. There should be enough for your practice. Enjoy," he said, winking at Entreri. Entreri ignored him and when Shandara lead him out of the room and closed the door, he sighed with relief. The smell had been terrible.

  
  


"Turnip Surprise," Shandara muttered leading him along the corridor. "I have never had the nerve to taste it. Maybe the surprise is that it's actually good. I'm not risking it, though," she said and pressed a wood panel that opened a secret door. It let them into a large practice room. Shandara took an enchanted ball that was placed on one of the shelves in the room and pressed few runes on it. The ball began to glow and soon it's light filled the whole room.

  
  


"Maybe not as glamorous as the ballrooms will be, but... Oh no," she sighed as she glanced at Entreri's feet. "You can't dance in those boots. We need to find you a pair of high-heeled shoes. You will have to wear them in the ball, so we might as well train with them. Wait here, she said," before Entreri could say anything, "I'll go and find you shoes.".

  
  


"Wait," Entreri started, but then shrugged. This didn't seem like a good time to argue. Shandara gave him the music box, smiled and ran off, her hair flowing behind her. Entreri turned the box over in his hands a few times, but decided not to press any of the runes. The box smelled of turnips and Entreri couldn't help but smile. This was simply too strange.

  
  


*************************************************

  
  


"Here you are, nice shoes for you," Shandara entered the room after a while, carrying a pair on light blue, high heeled shoes. She gave the shoes to Entreri and took the music box, staring at it. "I might as well give it a try." She pressed the first rune and suddenly the room was filled with high, wailing sound. She hit the rune again and the music stopped. "Bagpipes," she said, looking at Entreri who was wondering whether his ear drums were still working. "I'll have to remember that it's the rune that looks like squished worm. Let's hope the next one is better."

  
  


This time the box started to play a beautiful soft melody. Shandara put it on one of the shelves in the room and walked in the middle of the room. "Come here," she said to Entreri, who had changed his shoes. The assassin left his weapons on a shelf nearby and walked to her. She took his hand, stepping close. "Put your other hand on my waist and then... Well, the steps are simple. Take two steps forward, starting with your right foot. Then you just..."

  
  


After an hour they had gone through five different dances, and Entreri was still forgetting their names. "Fighting is easier," he admitted to Shandara. "You can improvise in it."

  
  


"You can improvise in dance also," she remarked. "I'll play the first song and you can forget the steps, for now," she added. "Just let the music lead you and lead me so that we won't end up in a heap on the floor. Alright?" 

  
  


"Very well," Entreri said, not wanting to start another argument like the one they had gone through because of - or at least Shandara had claimed so - Entreri's lack of trust for his dance partner. Get it over with as soon as possible, he had told himself. Shandara pressed one of the runes and the music started to play. "Start any time you want," she said. Entreri took hold of Shandara's hand and drew her close. He listened to the soft music and then started to move, making sure that Shandara kept up with him. 

  
  


It was easier than he had thought. She followed his lead and managed to keep up with even those steps that Entreri knew went wrong because of his mistakes. He had to admit that she was quite beautiful, with her dark hair flowing free and her green eyes sparkling like she was laughing all the time. Shandara noticed his look and looked at him questioningly. At the same time Entreri missed a step and his foot came down on the hem of her dress. 

  
  


Shandara felt the tug on her dress and heard the sound of ripping fabric. She tried to hold her balance, but tumbled forward, straight into Entreri's arms. She kind of liked it; the assassin's strong arms went around her and their bodies were pressed together.

  
  


"Concentrate on the steps," she whispered, looking into his eyes. "Not on something else." Entreri pushed her away and she flashed him an evil smile. "No need to feel embarrassed. Didn't I say that I'm good in what I do?"

  
  


"If you think that..." Entreri started angrily, because he knew that the woman was right. He had let his concentration slip because of her looks, something that didn't happen to him often. "I don't think anything," Shandara said quickly. "This is enough for one day. We can go through the dances again tomorrow. I can find my own way to my room, your free for the rest of the night," she said and took the music box, then turning and heading towards the door. "By the way," she added from the door, "I really enjoyed that."

  
  


After she had run off Entreri started to change his shoes feeling rather annoyed. She had made him lose hi concentration once, but that wouldn't happen again. Although she was attractive, Entreri had to admit that, she was still a common whore. And while Entreri realized he might enjoy a night with her, it was no excuse to let her presence effect him in any way. He threw the blue shoes in the corner of the room and took his weapons. He might as well train his fighting skills now that he didn't have anything to do. More discipline and self-control, that's what he needed. After all, those were the only things that had ever had any meaning in the life of Artemis Entreri.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Surprise attack

  
  


Chapter 17: Surprise attack

  
  


"You know, you are so beautiful," Jarlaxle muttered, reaching to touch Isaldora's hair. The elf woman was laying in his arms, her eyes closed. She curled closer, opening her eyes and giving Jarlaxle a quick look. "Why do you keep repeating that?" she asked. "I believe that you feel that way, what need is there to say it again and again?"

  
  


"The thing is, my dear," Jarlaxle said, kissing her quickly on the forehead, "that although I know that you are beautiful, you don't seem to think so yourself. So I'll keep saying that until you too believe it."

  
  


"You're a strange one," Isaldora laughed, her blue eyes glittering. "But I like it. Those compliments are nice, although they make me feel more uncomfortable than certain of my beauty."

  
  


"Then I won't say so anymore," Jarlaxle said, his hand caressing Isaldora's bare side. "After all, there is no need to try to convince the most beautiful creature in the world of her own beauty." The drow enjoyed how Isaldora's body squirmed under his touch, her breath becoming faster.

  
  


"We should do something else than lay in here," the woman said blushing because of his words, trying to sound convincing. It was difficult, his touch almost made her forget that there was a world outside the room.

  
  


"You've already taught me to dance," Jarlaxle said, remembering the lesson that had ended in bed, and with very delightful results. Isaldora seemed to remember it too; she lowered her eyes smiling, then giving Jarlaxle a quick look that reminded him of Shandara. "There's always more to learn," she whispered, swirling on top of the surprised drow. "You teach me and I teach you." 

  
  


"What would you like to learn?" Jarlaxle asked, taking hold of her waist. The woman smiled, leaning to kiss him on the lips. "No," she said. "This is the lesson for you. Relax and learn," she said, her lips moving to kiss her neck and then beginning to travel down his body. Jarlaxle was impressed; the woman was so different than what he had expected. I should be more careful when I'm with her, he thought, but then Isaldora lowered her head between his legs, and Jarlaxle moaned with pleasure, forgetting all the troubling thoughts and concentrating on this delightful lesson.

  
  
  
  


*****************************************

  
  


"You know, I haven't seen Isaldora for days," Mitsu said, sitting to the table where Shandara and Entreri were eating breakfast. "Has she even left her bed?"

  
  


"I don't think so," Shandara grinned, looking at Entreri who looked like he was trying to ignore the discussion. "It seems that the drow are good lovers when their not hacking people to pieces. I'm kind of jealous to her," she continued. "At least she can sleep with someone. I've spent the last week planning the damned operation, and I've had no time for any kind of pleasures."

  
  


"But you have him, don't you?" Mitsu asked, glancing at Entreri, who put his mug down, looking angrily at the halfling. Shandara noticed the look on the face of the assassin and touched his hand.

  
  


"She's kidding, that's just strange humour, don't kill her," she said quickly. "And you, try not to play with your life," she added to Mitsu, who had gone a bit pale under Entreri's stare. "He guards my body, doesn't do anything else with it, alright?"

  
  


"I really do not wish to listen to this," Entreri said quietly, looking at Shandara. "And I don't think I need to," he continued, getting up. "I'll be waiting for you in my room, if you wish to go out today."

  
  


"I'll come and get you at some point," Shandara said. "You're not going to finish your breakfast?"

  
  


"This will do," Entreri replied, taking an apple and heading out of the dining room.

  
  


"I don't understand him," Shandara sighed. "I wish I would, but he's... very distant. But still very attractive, which is the most important part," she added smiling.

  
  


"You never learn," Mitsu laughed. "Appearance isn't everything, you know that, don't you?"

  
  


"Well, I want men just to sleep with me, so appearance is important," Shandara said. "If I wanted to have a relationship, maybe then I would try to look for other things. But no."

  
  


"So he guards your body and doesn't do anything else, although you wished he did," Mitsu said and Shandara started to laugh. "You know me too well," Shandara said. "I taught him to dance, and the way he moves... Good god, he's perfect!"

  
  


"Except he's a deadly assassin," Mitsu said, wondering how many times he had already said this to Shandara. The woman chuckled, getting up. "As I said, I'm not interested in his mind or soul, just the body. That is perfect," she finished, heading out. "Now I have to go. I've been inside in this place for too long and I need to go shopping. Do you need anything?"

  
  


"Not really," Mitsu replied. "But you if you find me something nice, go ahead and buy it."

  
  


"Will do," Shandara grinned. "Oh, and about Isaldora... I think she's doing fine. Jarlaxle will probably break her heart one day, but it'll do her good. Don't worry."

  
  
  
  


*****************************************

  
  


"I'm sorry about Mitsu," Shandara said, sitting on Entreri's bed. He looked at her, putting on his cloak and then sitting on a chair facing her. "But you have to admit, she has apoint," she added, winking at him. "If you're ever interested, just tell me."

  
  


"I won't be," Entreri said coldly. "Are we going to leave now?"

  
  


"Sure," Shandara sighed. She had changed her clothes and was now wearing a long green dress and black cloak. Entreri had to admit that the woman looked beautiful, but he dismissed the thought as soon as it entered his mind. "And I don't want to think about the operation at all," Shandara said. "So we can talk about everything except that. Or I'll talk and you'll just mope like usually," she added, getting an angry look from Entreri.

  
  


"Well, you have to admit you're not one of the most talkative people around," Shandara said. "But if you don't talk, then you'll just have to listen. So it's your choice."

  
  


"You're..." Entreri started, realizing that many of his conversations of Shandara made him confused in this way. "I wish this would be over soon," he said, in a voice that was even more evil that he had intended. Shandara looked at him, still smiling. "It'll be over soon," she said. "As son as the new guild is destroyed."

  
  


"Has Aran found out any new things about it?" Entreri asked when they headed out, cursing that he had to rely on the woman as a source of information. But he had spent most of his time with her, not having any time to do anything else. Whenever she didn't need him, he went to practice, hoping that training would made his desire go away. Because now, in this strange guild, surrounded by whores of whom many had made him quite interesting offers, he had noticed that the desires of flesh he had suppressed for so long were trying to overcome him.

  
  


Entreri had never been really interested in the company of women. When he had wanted to sleep with a woman, he had gone to the best harems of rich pashas, and enjoyed the company of beautiful courtesans. This hadn't happened often, because he had known that a perfect warrior couldn't be the slave of any desires, slave of his own body. Perfect warrior had to control himself in every situation. And now the control he had been so proud of was weakening. He had dreams that made him wake up covered in sweat, but not because of horror. And guarding Shandara, who seemed comfortable even changing her clothes in front of him, wasn't helping him at all.

  
  


He realized that his eyes were once again turning towards her swinging hips, and tried to control himself. He knew that if his desires overcame him, he would have to sleep with some other whore, not Shandara. He was supposed to guard her, and getting involved with her would be a terrible mistake. 

  
  


"First we'll go to the Waukeen's Promenade," Shandara said, and Entreri pushed all desires and urges away. It had worked before, it would have to work now as well. Shandara started to explain something about where one should go if ever in need to charms affecting appearance, and Entreri listened absent-mindedly, concentrating more on keeping an eye on the surroundings and possible attacks.

  
  
  
  


******************************************

  
  


The attack came when they were returning towards the docks. Shandara had visited one of her friends living in the Government District and they were crossing the bridge when Entreri heard a shout and turned to face a group of men. One of them, a bard, was muttering a spell, and just when Entreri snatched his weapons, raising Charon's Claw and the jewelled dagger, the bard launched a fireball towards them.

  
  


Entreri raised his enchanted gauntlet, pushing Shandara away in case it wouldn't nullify the whole effect of the spell. The woman, who was carrying two large bags, fell over, but rolled away quickly, swirling back to her legs. The fireball disappeared, and Entreri, although sweating a bit because of the heat of the fireball, felt content seeing the surprised look on the face of the man. He backed to Shandara, although he would have gladly attacked. But he couldn't leave the woman standing alone without any protection.

  
  


"We just want the whore," one man said. "You can always get a new one."

  
  


"Unlike you," Shandara hissed to the man. "I remember you, Hoden, and you couldn't get a woman even if you drugged them, like you sometimes did."

  
  


"Killing you will be a pleasure, you little bitch," Hoden growled and rushed towards them, waving a warhammer. Entreri didn't bother to use the magical powers of his sword; it would have revealed the attackers too much about the powers of the sword, and also been useless. Hoden's blow was aimed badly, and Entreri ducked it easily. He couldn't begin a proper counter-attack, because another man was firing arrows towards them. He hit Hoden on the neck with the hilt of his dagger and then pushed the choking man towards his friends.

  
  


Shandara dived on the ground when an arrow swirled towards them, but Charon's Claw hit it, bursting it into small pieces. The woman stared at the assassin, who met the next attackers, two young men with sword. They clambered over Hoden's body and rushed towards Entreri. The assassin stood calmly, but when the men reached him, he rushed into action.

  
  


Entreri somersaulted towards the man who was a bit closer, coming up with Charon's Claw straight in front of him. He didn't need to do much, the man hadn't prepared for this and his movements to block the attack came too late and were too slow. Charon's Claw hit his stomach, and he fell forward. Entreri spun away, twisting the sword and pulling it out. The other attacker managed to block the hit from the jewelled dagger, but he couldn't block Entreri's kick. 

  
  


Entreri kicked the man on the knee hard, and when he fell, the assassin sliced his throat. Then he stood up, staring at the rest of the men, who were standing still, staring at him. "Back away," the assassin said quietly. "Or die like they did." 

  
  


"Entreri!" Shandara shrieked when a portal opened next to her. She kicked the first man rushing through it, getting back to her feet and backing away. But there wasn't much space to go to. Between her and Entreri were three men who had come from the portal, and behind her was a long fall from the bridge to the water. She flicked her wrist, releasing a small dagger hidden in her sleeve, staring at the men closing in on her.

  
  


Entreri rushed towards them, thrusting his sword through the back of one of the men. He pushed the man from the blade at the same time that another man grabbed hold of Shandara's wrist, twisting it and making her drop the dagger. She kicked him in the groin, using one of the basic skills she had learned while still working in the streets, and he lost his balance. He fell towards her, knocking her back.

  
  


There was only a wooden railing on that part of the bridge, and when Shandara hit it, she heard a crack. She tried to get hold of something, but couldn't reach anything except thin air. Entreri watched Shandara and one of the attackers fell through the railing, and rushed to the edge, kicking the final attacker out of his way. He noticed that all the other attackers turned and ran.

  
  


"A message to Linvail!" one of them shouted. "Next time you'll die." Entreri put his weapons in their scabbards and tore off his cloak that would slow his movements. Then he draw a deep breath and jumped. 

  
  


The weight of her clothes pulled Shandara down. She tried to keep her head calm, reaching to open her cloak. As soon as it fell, she gathered all her powers, starting to swim towards the surface. She reached the surface, gasping for breath and trying to find a place where she could get out from the water.

  
  


Entreri hit the water and swam to the surface. He noticed the man who had attacked Shandara swimming away fast, and then he saw the woman, fighting to keep her head above the water. He swam towards her, trying to shake off the feeling of fatigue that overcame him. It felt like his clothed weighted a ton, and the water was surprisingly cold, not helping his efforts at all.

  
  


"Can you swim?" he yelled to Shandara when he reached her, putting his arm around her upper body. "This dress..." she panted, trying to kick with her feet that were dangled in the heavy wet cloth. Entreri started to swim towards the only place close by where they could get up, a small sandy patch of ground, helping Shandara as best as he could. Some people who had seen the fight and their fall were rushing down there, and they pulled Shandara and Entreri up from the water. Shandara fell on side, coughing and breathing heavily. Entreri got up to his feet, although he wasn't sure whether they would carry him. 

  
  


"Are you alright?" an old man asked him, while an old woman, maybe his wife, kneeled next to Shandara. "Of you need help, there's a temple nearby, I can go and..."

  
  


"No temples and clerics," Entreri said sharply, touching his side and making sure that both of his weapons were still with him. The old man, backed a few steps, but then a determined look appeared in his eyes. "She doesn't seem well..."

  
  


"I'll take care of her," Entreri said, walking to Shandara and taking her into his arms. She was heavier than he had expected, but he lifted her anyway. She put her arms around her neck, giving him a grateful look.

  
  


"You sure you'll be fine?" the old man asked. Entreri looked at him, and then nodded. "We'll be fine. But thank you for your concern," he added, hearing the words as they came from his own mouth, and wondering how strange they sounded. Artemis Entreri wasn't used to thanking people, but strangely this felt like a perfect time for it.

  
  


"I'm cold," Shandara muttered when Entreri headed up the stairs towards the bridge and the docks. She was shivering, Entreri felt it, and her voice was very quiet.

  
  


"We'll be there soon," Entreri said to her. The woman shook her head. "We have a guildhouse here. Red-bricked building, go to south a bit. Hurry. Please," she said, starting to cough again. She must have swallowed some water, Entreri thought, hurrying his steps and heading towards the house he could see close by. Shandara pressed her head against his shoulder and he almost forgot his own wet clothes and tired muscles for a moment. 

  
  



	18. Lost voice

Chapter 18: Lost voice

  
  


Shandara sat on a bed, drinking hot tea made that tasted horrible. She had to drink it though, the healer of the bridge guild was standing next to her, and the expression on the face of the woman indicated that not drinking wouldn't be a good idea.

  
  


"It's good, " she managed to whisper, handing the mug back to the woman. She smiled and left, greeting Artemis Entreri who just walked in.

  
  


"Well, my brave bodyguard," Shandara tried to say, but the sound coming from her throat was barely audible. "Aran will kill me," she managed to say.

  
  


"Why you? I couldn't stop you from falling," Entreri pointed out, sitting on a chair and looking at Shandara. The woman was wearing a dress that had been made for someone a lot larger than her, and it was almost falling off her other shoulder. She had wrapped a blanket around her and was looking very vulnerable without any make-up on her face.

  
  


"Yes, but I got sick. My fault," she coughed. "Oh god, I'll just stop talking now," she whispered, when her voice faded away once again. 

  
  


"I didn't think that was possible," Entreri said grinning. Shandara's eyes widened with surprise and then she gave him a sweet smile. "I wish I had something to throw," she said, then starting to cough again.

  
  


"You wouldn't hit me even if you had," Entreri said laughing. He met Shandara's eyes and realized that he was talking to this woman liked he had talked to Dwahvel, and also that he was rather enjoying himself. He didn't have to worry about what he said and how his words could be used against him because, for some reason, he trusted her.

  
  


"Oh god, what have you done this time?" a woman's voice from the doorway asked. A half-elf with light brown skin and silvery white hair stared at Shandara, who managed to look a bit ashamed. "Aran sent me to get you back to the guildhouse," she continued, then addressing Entreri. "I'm Faershan. You are the famous Artemis Entreri, if I'm not mistaken."

  
  


"He is," Shandara said before Entreri had any time to respond. "The best bodyguard there is."

  
  


"Don't speak," Faershan said sharply. "That isn't good for your voice. I think you'll be fine in few days, but until then you should be quiet. Is that clear?" Faershan's voice became sharper and Shandara nodded, but when Faershan turned away, she rolled her eyes and flashed a quick smile to Entreri.

  
  


"And don't do that either," Faershan said without turning. Shandara sighed; the following days would be torture to her, not being able to talk to people.

  
  


"Could you help her out, I have a carriage waiting there?" Faershan said to Entreri. "I'll have to go and buy few herbs so that we can get her voice back. Make sure she keeps warm and doesn't speak. At all." the half-elf continued ignoring Shandara's evil stare.

  
  


"Maybe I should just carry you," Entreri said to Shandara when Faershan had hurried away. "It will be a lot easier." Shandara nodded, and had to hide a little smile when the assassin lifted her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and had to admit that she rather enjoyed being so close to him. She still remembered his movements when he had trained against Erik's illusions and when he had fought their attackers, and couldn't help but wonder how his body would move in more pleasurable actions.

  
  


The carriage that was waiting for them looked plain outside, but the interior was more comfortable with soft seats. Shandara curled on her seat and lifted her bare feet up under the blanket. Entreri, sitting opposite to her, remembered that he had forgotten to ask for his clothes that the thieves in the guild had promised to dry and then return. And Shandara's clothes too, except for her cloak that had probably floated to the sea.

  
  


The assassin looked at the woman who was staring out of the window. He couldn't explain the reasons to why he was feeling so uneasy. Maybe this life didn't suit him after all, he thought, but if it didn't, then what did. Artemis Entreri knew that if he didn't find his place soon, he would run out of time. He had never worried about these kinds of things before; he had always known that his place was wherever he chose it to be. Now things were different- After meeting Drizzt, spending time in Underdark, befriending Jarlaxle and Dwahvel, and... Entreri almost sighed. Killing Drizzt. What had it proved? He should have died, but he lived. And now he realized that he needed a place that he could call his own. Maybe even call his home. But was it really here among theses thieves and whores?

  
  


He realized that Shandara was looking at him. The woman looked like she wanted to say something, but then she simply smiled and reached to touch Entreri's hand. The assassin looked at her, not knowing what to think. Then he smiled, suddenly feeling very tired. "Thank you," he said, and Shandara curled back under her blanket, closing her eyes. When they reached the guildhouse she had fallen asleep and Entreri carried her inside, trying to ignore the dirty smiles and whispers from few thieves, who seemed to congratulate him for getting the woman.

  
  


Maybe this is my place, the assassin thought. Do I deserve any better than the companion of thieves and whores? Probably not, he admitted, but it couldn't stop him from thinking if it would just be better to leave. He carried Shandara to her bed and then sat on the armchair, taking one of the books that were piled on the floor next to it. He should leave, but not just yet.

  
  


********************************************

  
  


"So she's not allowed to speak at all?"

  
  


Shandara opened her eyes and looked around her. She was in her own bed, and Entreri was talking with Mitsu, whose voice had woken her up.

  
  


"Not at all," Entreri replied, and it seemed to Shandara that he didn't feel at all sorry for this.

  
  


"Wonderful," Mitsu laughed and then noticed that Shandara had woken up. "Well, it's so nice to see you," the halfling said grinning. Shandara snatched a pillow and threw it, but Mitsu docked it without any trouble. "Now, now, are we a bit touchy? Could you tell me... Oh, that's right, you can't. Oh, you poor little thing," Mitsu continued with a wide grin on her face.

  
  


Shandara got up and rushed to the table, taking a piece of paper, quill and an ink bottle. She wrote something and then gave the paper to Entreri. The assassin read it and grinned, turning to look at Mitsu.

  
  


"What did she write?" the halfling asked. Entreri handed her the paper, which said 'be a good bodyguard and get rid off her before I try to kill her with a pillow'.

  
  


"Well, your job is to protect her, not me," Mitsu said. Shandara scribbled somehing to another paper and gave it to Mitsu. 'Shut up'.

  
  


"Isn't life sometimes really great?" Mitsu asked Entreri. "You know, Shandy here really hates it when she is called Shandy, but now that Shandy is not allowed to speak, I think I can..." 

  
  


"That's it!" Shandara hissed. "Entreri, throw her out now!"

  
  


"What's the matter, Shandy, no sense of humour?" Mitsu giggled. "I can't belive that..."

  
  


"What is going on in here?" Faershan asked angrily, entering the room. "Sometimes you two are no better than small children!" she continued, picking up the pillow from the floor. "Really small children. Mitsu, get out. Master Entreri, I don't think Shandara will need your services anymore today. She needs to rest, and this isn't helping it."

  
  


"I'm guarding her, like I'm suppose to," Entreri replied, but got up from the chair. "But if you take responsibility for her safety from now on, I'll go."

  
  


"You can come and guard her again tomorrow morning," Faershan said. "I'll stay with her tonight." Shandara wrote something more and handed the paper to Entreri when the assassin was leaving. 'Thank you for everything. I hope you find the answers you seek,' it said, and Entreri wondered how the woman could have guessed, or recognized, his thoughts so well. There really was more in her that met the eye. Entreri stared at the paper and then folded it carefully. He headed towards his room, many thoughts racing through his mind once again.

  
  


**********************************************

Hark: A little break in writing, mostly because I've been too busy playing Final Fantasy X. I know, it's not a very good excuse, but I finished it yesterday and I can now concentrate on writing again. Unless I start playing it again... I'm trying not to. Really. Honestly. More chapters coming soon, or at least I hope so.


	19. Problems of the heart

Chapter 19: Problems of the heart

  
  


Oh, do you care, I still feel for you. So aware, what should be lost is there... Nightwish

  
  


"Now, take one step back, then forward, then one step right," Shandara explained to Entreri, who was starting to grow weary of their dance practices that seemed to last longer than necessary. After Shandara had got her voice back after one day of rest, she had forced Entreri, Jarlaxle and Isaldora, the last two straight from bed where they had spent most of their time, to practice.

  
  


"I know this," the assassin sighed, letting go of Shandara's waist. "We've been through this so many times that only a complete idiot would not remember it now!" It came out a bit harsher than he had planned, but he was starting to lose his temper.

  
  


"He's right, you know," Isaldora said. "Have some faith in us. You're a good teacher, and we're trying to be good students."

  
  


"Everyone is turning against me," Shandara moaned, but then flashed them a cheerful smile. "If you're so sure, then this is it. But you have to promise me that you won't make fools of yourselves in the ball."

  
  


"We never do," Jarlaxle said, kissing Isaldora's cheek. "So we can go now?" he asked and Entreri rolled his eyes with despair. He knew that Jarlaxle loved women, but this was starting to go a bit too far. The drow seemed to be completely in love with the elven woman, but Entreri had learned to know the mercenary, and he was waiting for the day when he would leave her, and cause some problems with their operation.

  
  


"I don't think he'll leave her before the ball," Shandara said when Jarlaxle lead Isaldora out of the room, and Entreri looked at her sharply. "How do you do that?" he asked. Shandara met his stare, looking innocent, but there was an amused glitter in her eyes. "Do what?" she asked smiling.

  
  


"You seem to guess what I'm thinking," Entreri said, and Shandara's smile widened. "I don't guess," she said. "I just can read some of your emotions and thoughts. I'm very good at it," she said laughing. "I've had a lot of practice in it during my years as a prostitute. In this business you have to know what the customer is thinking and how he reacts to things, or you might get hurt. Or end up dead. But if it bothers you, I won't do it anymore."

  
  


"Good," Entreri said, and noticed that most of his conversations with the woman consisted of Shandara talking very much while he said hardly anything.

  
  


"For example I have no idea of what you're thinking now," Shandara said. "I'll go and see Mirjami. And I don't think I'll be needing a bodyguard. So you can go."

  
  


"Thank you," Entreri said surly, and Shandara laughed, reaching to pat his cheek. "Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like I'm being really generous because I'm letting you live your own life for a while. Just go, alright! I think I can walk through few corridors without getting myself killed."

  
  


"Are you sure?" Entreri asked smiling. Shandara sighed and then looked into his eyes. "You know, I think I have a bad influence on you. You're starting to develop a strange sense of humour. And although I would enjoy corrupting you some more, I really have to go now. Bye," she turned and left the room, while Entreri was trying not to stare at her swinging hips. The task had become harder every day, and the assassin realized he would have to do something about the situation.

  
  


***********************************************

  
  


"What will happen next," Isaldora asked Jarlaxle when they were laying in his bed later that day. The drow looked at her, the look in his silvery eyes still sending warm waves through Isaldora's body.

  
  


"Well, we could do it again, or then you could try..."

  
  


"That's not what I meant," Isaldora said sharply. "We can't spend the rest of our lives laying in this bed. Something has to happen."

  
  


"What did you have in mind?" Jarlaxle asked slowly. He had never had this problem with any of his former lovers, because there it had been all about sex. He knew that Isaldora had fallen in love with him, but he had hoped the feeling would pass and that the elf would simply move on. But that wasn't happening. 

  
  


Jarlaxle had always loved the women he was with, in the shallow and simple way; they gave pleasure to each other, and he could think back and remember the times they had. He had planned that this would go the same way, but now he was walking in territory he had previously avoided. How to leave a woman who loved him while he would still have to see her almost every day? The drow, normally so sure of himself, was feeling a bit unsure. He cared for this woman, but didn't love her, and couldn't even imagine the two of them living happily ever after.

  
  


"I... I love you," Isaldora said, looking away. "And I know that you don't feel the same. Is there any hope, or should we just finish this right now?"

  
  


"I don't know," Jarlaxle said straight, running his finger down Isaldora's cheek and turning her head so that their eyes met. "But I don't want to let go of you. Not now."

"One week isn't enough," Isaldora laughed, although her laughter didn't sound real. "I... I fear that if we continue this, I'll get hurt."

  
  


"Or maybe you'll learn something important. Or maybe I'll learn something," Jarlaxle said kissing Isaldora gently. "Give me a chance."

  
  


"You are a strange one," Isaldora sighed. "But... What did you have in mind?" she asked her eyes sparkling, although the feeling of sadness was still weighing heavily on her heart. "What could I try?"

  
  


Later Jarlaxle, laying awake while Isaldora slept peacefully next to him, wondered why he hadn't taken this opportunity the woman had given him. He could have let go and they could have remained some kind of friends. "Always see the game to the end," the mercenary muttered to himself, touching Isaldora's cheek gently and then closing his own eyes, soon falling asleep.

  
  


**********************************************

  
  


Shandara was boiling water while Mirjami was cutting the cake she had just baked. The smell was wonderful, and Shandara realized that she hadn't eaten a proper meal that day. First planning the clothes in the morning, then the dance practice and a little distraction by Erik, who had tried to make a better music box, and had ended up with a box that captured all the sounds around it. The gnome hadn't been able to speak and it had taken some time before Shandara had realized what he was trying to tell. Then her own voice had also disappered, but after a few blows with an axe they had regained their voices and Shandara had made Erik promise that he wouldn't try to modify the existing music box, although the gnome had rushed of to improve his latest invention, or disaster, like Shandara had thought.

  
  


"He was proud of it!" Shandara laughed. "He really thought that a box that captures all sounds is a good thing."

  
  


"Well, if youäre sleeping next to someone who snores, it might be useful," Mirjami said, taking two cups from a cupboard and putting them on the table. Shandara smirked, and put the teapot on the table.

  
  


"How are things?" Mirjami asked. "I've hardly seen you the last week."

  
  


"Been busy. Sorry," Shandara said, trying to put a whole piece of cake to her mouth at once. 

  
  


"And you haven't been eating properly," Mirjami said in a disapproving voice. "How can I get you to take care of yourself?"

  
  


"Chain me to a wall and guard my every move," Shandara said, almost choking on the cake. "I think that after this is over, I need a vacation. Baldur's Gate?"

  
  


"Sounds great," Mirjami said, pouring tea to both of them. "How is Isaldora doing? I've only heard rumours."

  
  


"Having the time of her life with Jarlaxle," Shandara sighed. "She's too in love with him. It can only end up badly. But she'll survive."

  
  


"You don't think they'll end up together for good," Mirjami said, and it was more of a statement than a question.

  
  


"Jarlaxle isn't... Well, he doesn't love her. And he will never love her. Like or care, yes, but not love," Shandara said. "He'll break her heart some way. Well, at least she will have to admit that she has one."

  
  


"Shandara!" Mirjami said, but then she laughed. "She was a bit cold before. But enough about her. What about you and that bodyguard of yours?"

  
  


"Entreri? What could I say. He doesn't seem to despise me as much as he used to did, but... I don't know. I'm beginning to appreciate his body more and more every day. Dancing with him is heavenly," Shandara laughed. "And I'm hoping that he could drop some of his damned pride at least for one night."

  
  


"One night would be enough for you?" Mirjami asked. Shandara looked at her questioningly, not sure of what she was trying to say. "One night is usually enough," she said slowly. "If he's good, then maybe couple of night. But usually not longer than that."

  
  


"Are you afraid you might feel something?" Mirjami asked and Shandara remembered all the previous times they had gone through same kind of conversations. Mirjami was hoping that she would settle down with someone, but Shandara had not yet found a an she would love enough. Love, yes, but not deeply enough. To her true love was a thing that was better left to someone else.

  
  


"Everyone else reminds me that he is a cruel assassin, and you want me to throw myself into his arms," Shandara said smiling. "I might do that. But I wouldn't stay there forever."

  
  


"You never know until you try," Mirjami said, winking at her. "More cake?" 

  
  



	20. Preparing for the ball

Hark: Due to the difficulties in fanfiction.net I haven't been able to upload new chapters in over a week. Hopefully things will work better from now on.

Chapter 20: Preparing for the ball

  
  


Shandara looked at her image from a mirror and had to admit that the seamstresses had done a wonderful job. Her dress was made of red silk with golden decorations, and it brought out her best features. Isaldora's dress was less revealing, and Shandara had to admit that she felt envious. The elf would get the chance to enjoy the ball and she wouldn't have to have sex with a fat old man, who had a reputation of treating women badly.

  
  


Shandara knew that those kinds of thoughts weren't good for her, and she pushed them away, starting to change her clothes. The dress would have to wait for tomorrow. The last week had passed almost too quickly, and she realized that she was feeling a bit nervous. She had forced Entreri, Jarlaxle and Isaldora to one last dance practice two days earlier, and although it had gone well and none of them had even complained, she had a terrible feeling that something would go wrong.

  
  


Again thoughts that she shouldn't think. She couldn't help it, it happened every time she was in an operation where there were many people involved. She always knew what she was supposed to do, but she had the bad habit of worrying about the others and wondering whether they knew exactly what they had to do. She worried too much; based on what she had heard about Artemis Entreri she shouldn't worry at all. His reputation, although a dark one, had proven that he never failed in what he set out to do. Then again, Shandara thought, maybe the man had failed sometimes, but nobody dared to talk about these failures. Or then those who had were dead.

  
  


Shandara wondered whether Entreri would tell her if she asked. Probably not. The assassin had become a bit friendlier during the last week, but he still hardly even talked to her. Basically Shandara just kept talking and Entreri listened, not really commenting on anything. Then again, sometimes he surprised her with saying something she had never imagined he would say.

  
  


Shandara had to admit it, she was interested in this strange man, and she knew that he was interested in her. She had seen his looks, the ones filled with desire, if only for a short while, and she knew that if she only found some way to get through his defences, he could turn out to be a passionate lover. If only... She had no idea how to do it, but she could keep trying. It was not that she couldn't get almost every man in the guild, but she knew them all and there wasn't any challenge.

  
  


Challenge. Getting Artemis Entreri would be a challenge. Like getting Isaldora had been a challenge to Jarlaxle. Shandara thought that it was strange comparing herself to the drow, but then again, she was comparing the one thing they had in common; their love for earthly pleasures. Jarlaxle had got Isaldora and Shandara knew that she had a good chance of getting Entreri. The trick was the right timing. And good luck, she added, smirking at her image. 

  
  


*******************************************

  
  


Aran Linvail wasn't at all surprised when he received a report stating that one of the caravans carrying things for the guild had been robbed. He had been expecting something like this to happen, but he couldn't send more men to guard every caravan. Guarding the guildhouses had already taken away almost half of their normal profit when the most skilled fighters and thieves had to make sure that the guild members wouldn't be murdered in their beds.

  
  


"They got mostly weapons," Alenson repeated, and Aran realized he hadn't been listening to his second in command at all. "Nothing magical, thank the gods, but still..." 

  
  


"It's not good if we arm our enemies," Aran sighed. "Limit the number of caravans. Only those carrying important goods can continue moving, the rest of the goods can wait until this mess is over."

  
  


"It might take some time," Alenson said, and Aran simply nodded. The little pieces of information they had managed to gather about this new guild weren't very helpful. They still didn't know who had financed the guild, who had managed to lure so many of their members to turn against them... And losing Tassa still hurt. Aran hadn't loved her, but he thought that he had taken good care of her, and he couldn't understand what had made her betray him. 

  
  


"You're not listening," Alenson said sharply. "But I'll send the messages. And I think you really should consider hiring some skilled fighters and mages. We need them."

  
  


"Not now," Aran replied, turning his attention back on the subject at hand. "Of course, soon we won't have any money and we can't hire them."

  
  


"I'll make some inquires," Alenson said. "I have some friends in Baldur's Gate and Waterdeep, they might be interested in helping us. And they have enough money, I think they would come along just for the fun."

  
  


"You've never mentioned these friends before," Aran noted. "But do what you can. I've doubled the number of our spies; if we don't get any information soon, then we deserve to be beaten. We have to be ready for battle al the time."

  
  


"I hope that tomorrow night goes well," Alenson sighed. Aran nodded; he didn't even dare to think what would happen if something went wrong. Lord Kheran was not known for his kindness, and losing Shandara and Isaldora would mean losing two fiends. Losing Jarlaxle and Entreri on the other hand would mean losing two skilled and experienced fighters, and he couldn't afford that. Still he hadn't even thought about cancelling the operation. He had to trust that luck would be on their side for a while. And like Shandara had assured him many times, she was good and Kheran would fall for her like all those numerous nobles and merchants before him.

  
  


"I think things will go well," Aran said. "You can go now. Contact your friends and find out about other mercenaries available. I'm not going to hire them yet," he said sharply, "but I want to know all possibilities." 

  
  


"Yes sir," Alenson grinned and left the room. Aran leaned back in his chair and wished that he could just forget all these things for even a moment. But he was the Shadowmaster, after all, and he had to worry about what went on in the guild at every moment. If there weren't troubles in Athkatla, then there certainly were in some other town, and he had to sort things out, no matter how tired or busy he was.

  
  


A messenger came in with reports from Shadow Thieves guilds in Baldur's Gate, and Aran started to go through them. It was good, actually, now he didn't have the time to think of all the things that could go wrong in the ball if all their luck would fail. Although that would have been more interesting than reading about problems in sewage systems of the guildhouse in Baldur's Gate, the Shadowmaster thought, putting the report down and taking a bottle from a cupboard. Some things were easier to deal with if you were a bit drunk.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. The grand ball

  
  


Chapter 21: The grand ball

  
  


"This is so ridiculous," Entreri sighed, looking at his image from a mirror. He was wearing a blue suit that, no matter how Shandara had praised it, was uncomfortable, showy and utterly horrible. He couldn't believe he had agreed to this, but it was too late to refuse now. He looked at his feet, and his pointy shoes, feeling a bit surreal.

  
  


"What are you talking about, you look wonderful," Jarlaxle laughed, obviously enjoying himself. Erik had made him look like a blond human, and the drow had slipped in the role of a human easily. Jarlaxle was wearing a grey suit, which was less showy than Entreri's suit, and the assassin was wondering whether Shandara had wanted to torment him by choosing the bright blue colour. 

  
  


"This is much easier to you," Entreri said sharply. "You can have all your weapons," he said, referring to the variety of daggers Jarlaxle had hid in his clothes. The assassin couldn't take Charon's Claw, and he had to settle for his jewelled dagger, which he had slid into a little pocket that had been sawn inside his coat. 

  
  


Entreri had to give the seamstresses credit; they had realized to add the pocket, although even that couldn't make the assassin forgive them for the complicated ornaments sawn outside the coat. Erik had turned the fake box and amulet small, and Entreri slipped them in other pocket. He recalled the word that would turn them to normal size, and hoped that the gnome hadn't messed up this time.

  
  


"Well, if everything goes right, we won't need them," Jarlaxle said. "I don't think that this lord can resist Shandara any more than a common man. She has a strange charm that..."

  
  


"Why are you still with the elf then?" Entreri asked, wondering why Jarlaxle made him feel even more annoyed than he already was. "Try Shandara if you want."

  
  


"Oh, I wouldn't do that," Jarlaxle grinned. "I think that she is somewhat out of my reach. I'm sleeping with her friend, and that's why she wouldn't even consider sleeping with me. Well, maybe consider," the drow added with a smirk. "But she wouldn't do it."

  
  


"Let's just go," Entreri said coldly. He didn't have any patience for this anymore, and he almost started to shout to the servant girl who brought him the rings he was supposed to wear as a mark of his high status. He would introduce himself as Therean Asleon, a merchant from Calimport. Jarlaxle would be his business partner from Waterdeep, and Isaldora and Shandara their mistresses. Or property, Entreri thought, and realized that he didn't really appreciate this operation because of the way they would be using people as currency. Although Shandara was a whore, a person who sold her body, Entreri couldn't help to think that this was too... He tried to think of the right word for it, but it was useless. 

  
  


"Are you going to stare at that wall all the night, or can we go?" Jarlaxle asked grinning, pushing the blond hair from his face. "I have to try to get used to this," he laughed. "The ladies will be ready soon, I think."

  
  


"Ladies," Entreri snorted, but then he shook his head. "Never mind. Let's just go."

  
  


**********************************************

  
  


Shandara took a pair of earrings and put them on, then stopping to admire her own image from a large mirror that had been brought to her room just for the occasion. She had never understood why people didn't appreciate their own looks and always told themselves they didn't look good enough. Shandara loved the image the mirror showed, and although she knew that most of her good looks were caused by corset, skilled dressmakers and hairdressers and a lots of make-up, she knew that she had nothing to be ashamed of. 

  
  


"Good luck," Mirjami said, eyeing Shandara's revealing dress like a disapproving mother. "I simply do not understand why that dress has to be so..."

  
  


"Whore-like?" Shandara asked grinning. "I dress as what I am. And Lord Kheran will be on his knees before me. Or I'll be on my knees before him," she added dryly. "Not looking forward t it, but what can you do."

  
  


"Not do it?" Mirjami asked, but then shook her head. "You have made your choice in life, and all I can do is to support it. So go and show those nobles what you've made of."

  
  


"That really helps," Shandara laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said and kissed Mirjami's cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be a good girl."

  
  


"I know that," Mirjami replied. "And if that Entreri fellow doesn't take good care of you, he'll have to answer to me."

  
  


"That helps even more," Shandara said and put on her black cloak. Then she checked her image one last time and hurried out of the room.

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


"I'm telling you, you look perfect," Jarlaxle said to Isaldora. The woman was wearing light blue dress that fit her slender body perfectly, and jewels that - in Jarlaxle's opinion - didn't sparkle as much as her eyes. Although he had begun to lose interest in the woman during the last days, he was once again intrigued, and more interested of seeing Isaldora slip out of the dress than of their operation.

  
  


"You both look good too," the elf replied, doing her best job to ignore Entreri's glare. "Don't you think so?" she asked Mitsu, who was leaning on a wall, trying to hide her smile. "Of course they do," the halfling said, winking at Entreri, who was starting to get almost desperate. He had no idea of why he was here with these people, in these ridiculous clothes, in this stupid work. Then again, he couldn't imagine himself anywhere lese either. This was his place at the moment.

  
  


"Sorry, am I late?" Shandara asked, stepping in the room and flashing them an apologetic smile. "I was talking with Mirjami and she was acting like a worried mother once again." 

  
  


"Just in time, my lady," Jarlaxle said bowing his head. "I am truly blessed to have the pleasure of spending this evening with such..."

  
  


"Is he always like this?" Shandara asked Isaldora, who shook her head laughing. Jarlaxle took Isaldora's arm, and nodded to Mitsu. "I hope you have a wonderful night too, my lady."

  
  


"His really in his element," Shandara smirked. "Hopefully he can shake that off tomorrow." 

  
  


"I wouldn't count on that," Entreri responded, eyeing Shandara. She noticed his stare and flashed him a quick smile, swirling around once. "What do you think?" she asked.

  
  


"You..." Entreri started, but then he simply smiled and offered his arm to Shandara. "You look beautiful, my lady," he said with a strong Calimport accent. Shandara took his arm and flashed a smile to Mitsu. "Try to convince Mirjami that I'll be alright."

  
  


"Will do, my lady," Mitsu said, and winked at Entreri again. The assassin escorted Shandara out to the luxurious carriage waiting outside, wondering how he would survive the night among people he despised.

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


When they entered Lord Kheran's estate, Entreri noticed that things were even worse than what he had thought. Rich men with their wives or mistresses, or possibly both. Courtesans entertaining the men who had come without women of their own. Shandara left her cloak to a servant at the door, and Entreri stared at her dress that revealed a lot, but still left some things hidden. 

  
  


"Don't' do that, your eyes might fall out," she whispered, winking at him. "Now, introduce me to Kheran. If he's not interested at first, we'll have to force him to be."

  
  


"How?" Entreri asked, looking around the ballroom. To his relief many men were dressed in clothes that were even more ridiculous than his. Jarlaxle and Isaldora were walking right behind them, and the drow leaned to whisper: "Where is this Kheran, then?"

  
  


"That fat man in yellow clothes," Shandara replied. "Let's go. Isaldora, try to look less like a fighter and more like a..."

  
  


"Whore?" she asked. "I'll just do what you do then?"

  
  


"Good girl," Shandara said. "Not everything I do, though." 

  
  


"Wasn't even planning to," Isaldora said when they headed towards Kheran. Many men turned to watch them as they walked through the room, and Isaldora felt disturbed by hteir stares. Shandara, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy their looks. She winked at few of the men and then leaned closer to Entreri, ignoring the others completely.

  
  


"Just look like you owned me, and things will go well," she whispered to the assassin, her lips almost brushing against his cheek. The assassin gathered all his self-control and reminded himself once again that he was Therean Asleon for the night. 

  
  


"I'm seeking an audience with Lord Kheran," he informed to one of the guards standing around the man. "I believe he will want to see me."

  
  


"And who are you, if I may ask?" the guard said, and although his words were addressed to Entreri, his eyes were jumping between Isaldora and Shandara.

  
  


"You do not know who I am?!" Entreri asked sharply. "I am Therean Asleon of Calimport, and I find it hard to believe that Lord Kheran has hired someone so incompetent to greet his guests."

  
  


"Master Asleon," Lord Kheran, who had been listening, interrupted. "I am sorry. Let them pass," he said to the guard, who saluted and stepped out of the way. Entreri stared at the guard coldly and then walked past him as if he was air.

  
  


"My lord, I am pleased to finally meet you," Entreri said to Kheran, who was sitting on a pile of pillows that reminded Entreri more of pashas of Calimport than merchants of Athkatla.

  
  


"Master Asleon, the pleasure is all mine. Might I inquire who your companions are?" Kheran asked, and he eyed both of the women, although Netreri noticed that when he noticed Isaldora's ears, there was a disgusted look on his face.

  
  


"This is Jarneon Lawer, my business companion from Waterdeep," Entreri introduced Jarlaxle, who did a complicated bow. "And these are Aneiryn and Kira," he continued, pointing at the women. Isaldora curtsied quickly, while Shandara smiled at Kheran lazily and winked.

  
  


"Interesting," Kheran. "Why are you with an elf?" he asked Jarlaxle, spitting out the word elf like it was a swearword. The drow smiled obscenely, although he really wanted to hit the man. "Well, they have their good sides," the mercenary replied laughing.

  
  


"But we humans always have more fun, don't we?" Shandara giggled, leaning closer to Kheran so that his attention was drawn to her very low neckline. 

  
  


"You are right, my dear," Kheran said, patting Shandara's hand. "Please, enjoy the ball."

  
  


"I'm sure we will," Entreri said, bowing. "I hope we have time to discuss business in the following days."

  
  


"Don't think about that now," Kheran said. "I was wondering..."

  
  


"Good sir, I really want to go to dance," Shandara giggled. "But I wish I can come and talk with you later. You have a... wisdom that I find most attractive."

  
  


"I have no objections, my dear," Kheran said, his eyes still fixed at Shandra's breasts. "I'll send one of my guards to find you when I have time. If you have nothing against it," Kheran added to Entreri. 

  
  


"Of course not," he replied smoothly and bowed again. "Thank you, my lord."

  
  


"That went well," Shandara said when they walked away. Jarlaxle had already led Isaldora to the dancefloor, and from the way they were clinging to each other Shandara speculated that they would stay together even longer that she had thought.

  
  


"You almost pressed your breasts to his face," Entreri said dryly. "How could it not go well."

  
  


"Bitterness doesn't suit you," Shandara laughed. "Put your hand on my waist."

  
  


"This is ridiculous," Entreri sighed, but did as she had told him to. Shandara leaned closer, pressing against his body. "Let's go and sit down. Try to look like you're enjoying your time. Although it might be hard," she sighed, seeing Entreri's look.

  
  


"I'll live through this, I think," the assassin replied and lead Shandara to a sofa. She sat down and then curled close to him, running her finger down his cheek. "I hope you do," she whispered. "I'll talk, you'll smile and I think Kheran won't be able to take it any longer. Men love to get a chance to play with other people's toys."

  
  


"Toys?" Entreri asked, trying to force a smile on his lips. Shandara leaned closer, touching his hair and smiling, but there was a serious look in her eyes. "To these people women are nothing but toys. Which is good, because we can use it. But I might hire you one day to strike a blade in Kheran's heart."

  
  


"Really?" Entreri laughed, this time genuinely. Shandara shook her head and was about to say something when Jarlaxle and Isaldora walked up to them.

  
  


"These shoes are terrible," Isaldora sighed and sat down. "I'm not going to dance anymore."

  
  


"So I wondered if you would like to dance," Jarlaxle said to Shandara, holding out his hand. Shandara took it and got up, flashing a quick smile to Entreri. "Take care of her. Flirt a little if you want," she said, grinning at Entreri's expression.

  
  


"This is nice," Jarlaxle said to Shandara when they danced to a slow tune. 

  
  


"Don't even think about using me as a way of hurting her," Shandara said, still smiling. "If you want to leave her, do it honestly."

  
  


"I'm not going to leave her. Not yet," Jarlaxle sighed. "She gave me a chance, but I didn't do it. Although I have to say that I'm a bit disappointed that you think I would use you in any way."

  
  


"The problem is that I don't know you well enough, or what you are capable of. But I trust that you'll do what's right," Shandara said in a serious tone. "But don't play any games with her."

  
  


"I can't play any games with her, and you're not letting me play them with you," Jarlaxle sighed. "Or can I?"

  
  


"I don't think that would be a good idea," she said smiling, this time honestly. "But I'm honoured that you asked."

  
  


"I wouldn't do that even if you had said yes, Jarlaxle said. "Artemis would kill me if I did."

  
  


"What do you mean?" Shandara asked, feeling puzzled. The drow looked into her eyes, and although their colour had been changed from silver to brown, she felt almost uncomfortable.

  
  


"I don't think I need to tell you," Jarlaxle laughed. Shandara started to say something, but then she simply shook her head and enjoyed the dance.

  
  


*******************************************

  
  


"I think it's time to make Kheran want to play," Shandara said to Entreri when they had been sitting for a while, trying the exotic food from all over Faerun. "Come on, you can try your dancing skills now."

  
  


"Very well," Entreri got up and then helped Shandara up, completely ignoring Jarlaxle's grin. Shandara winked at the drow when Isaldora wasn't looking and then Entreri lead her to the dance floor.

  
  


"You remember this pretty well," Shandara said when they were dancing, her eyes fixed on Kheran. "He's looking this way," she continued, turning to look into Entreri's eyes with a tempting smile on her lips. "Pull me a bit closer, and try to look like you couldn't see anybody but me."

  
  


"What is he doing now?" Entreri asked after a few spins when Shandara was once again looking at Kheran. He felt her soft body against his, and although he tried to deny it, he realized that he wanted her. The thought was so clear that it surprised him, and when Shandara suddenly stopped and touched his cheek, he felt not like himself at all.

  
  


"He's not sure yet," she said, staring into his eyes and winking. "But after this he will be," she continued and kissed him on the lips. 

  
  


Entreri's first thought was to push the woman away, but then he remembered his role. And it wasn't because of his role alone that he wrapped his arms around Shandara and pulled the woman as close as possible. Her lips were so soft and tasted of the wine they had just been drinking, and it was almost impossible to him to let go when she pulled away.

  
  


"He's sending a guard here right now," Shandara laughed, and then she kissed him again, this time quicker and less passionately. "Good work. After Kheran takes me to his room, wait five minutes and come after us. You know where the room is, just be quiet and I'll keep Kheran distracted enough."

  
  


"My lady, Lord Kheran would like to speak with you," the guard said, bowing to Shandara. Her eyes widened with surprise and then she giggled, letting go of Entreri. "Well, I can't refuse his invitation," she said, flashing a charming smile to the guard. "Have a nice evening, my lord," she said to Entreri before the guard escorted her away to Kheran. 

  
  
  
  



	22. Everyone has to do their job

Hark: First there was a writer's block, then our old internet connection was cut and it took time to get the new one, and then I spent a little vacation in a place where there wasn't an internet connection. *sigh* Well, the story finally continues. 

  
  


Chapter 22: Everyone has to do their job

  
  


Jarlaxle had lead Isaldora back to the dancefloor and Entreri was sitting on the sofa, his eyes fixed on Kheran and Shandara. The woman was using all her charms, and Kheran was holding her hand, clearly confessing his undying love.

  
  


"Hey, would you like some company?" a blond courtesan asked, stopping in front of Entreri. He looked at her, wondering how old she was. Not twenty, maybe not even fifteen. She had a tired look in her eyes, and Entreri noticed her voice trembling a bit.

  
  


"No," he said, and the girl seemed almost relieved. "But can I sit with you for a while?" she asked quietly. "I don't want to... you see..."

  
  


"Sit," Entreri said, and the girl flashed him a grateful smile. The assassin wondered why he had agreed, but then he recalled the fearful look in her eyes, and the anger he had felt towards Kheran flared again.

  
  


"Thank you," the girl said. "You... When I saw you, I thought that you were different from these others."

  
  


"What you mean?" Entreri asked, looking at the girl. She smiled, and he noticed that this yime the smile reached her eyes. "They look at me like I was... Nothing. But you..."

  
  


"I'm not sure if I'm so different from them," Entreri said, not wanting to hear anything more. "You can sit here for a while, but that's all."

  
  


"Very well, sir," she said, lowering her eyes. Entreri looked at her, wondering what had made her so fearful. The answer was quite clear, he realized. All of her courage had been beaten out of her, she had been made believe that she couldn't survive alone, that it was better for her to sell her body and do what others told her. Entreri glared at Kheran, who had his hand on Shandara's waist, and hoped that he would get a chance to kill the man. 

  
  


"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl said. Entreri turned to look at her and she nodded towards Kheran. "Is she your..."

  
  


"She's mine. I own her," Entreri said, emphasizing the word own. "Kheran wanted her, so I gave her to him for this night," Entreri said, but the girl shook her head. "You're not like that," she said. "Maybe you don't see that, but I do."

  
  


"Be quiet," Entreri said and the girl nodded, but there was a little smile on her lips. That smile bothered Entreri more than all the other things that night. She seemed to know something about Entreri that he didn't know himself, and he didn't like that.

  
  


**********************************************

  
  


"I hate this place," Isaldora said to Jarlaxle when they were dancing. "These people are so..."

  
  


"Think of the people you live with before you continue," Jarlaxle laughed. His brown eyes sparkled the same way as the silver ones, and Isaldora had to smile. 

  
  


"I live with thieves, whores and murderers, but they are still better people than these," she said, planting a little kiss on Jarlaxle's cheek. "After all, we welcomed a drow, didn't we."

  
  


"If I recall correctly, you wanted Aran to throw me out," Jarlaxle grinned. "But it seems you have changed your mind, and I'm glad of it."

  
  


"Well, you are not like all drows," Isaldora said. "And I'm glad of it," she continued, resting her head on his shoulder. Jarlaxle almost sighed; there was no way for him to leave her without hurting her. 

  
  


"They're leaving," Isaldora whispered. Jarlaxle turned his head and saw Kheran walk out, his hand on Shandara's waist. He looked at Entreri, who met his gaze and nodded.

  
  


"We'll wait for five minutes," Jarlaxle said. "I hope she knows what she's doing."

  
  


"She always does," Isaldora said. "There's no need to worry."

  
  


**********************************************

  
  


Shandara didn't remembered when she had last time hated her job as much as now. Kheran's breath smelled and his sweaty hands seemed to be all over her body. He escorted, or actually dragged her, to his room and simply threw her on the large four poster bed. Shandara pulled one of the curtains free so that Kheran wouldn't see Entreri sneak to the corner of the room where Kheran kept the box. 

  
  


"Well, my dear, what do we have here?" Kheran panted, starting to open the laces in front of her dress. Shandara tried to ignore the smell of his breath, but she couldn't ignore his heavy body that felt like it was crushing hers. She wished that Entreri would come soon, because she would have to keep Kheran's attention until then.

  
  


"My lord," she whispered, smiling and taking the chance of moving her body to a better position. "Let me make you feel comfortable."

  
  


"What did you have in mind?" Kheran laughed. Shandara slipped away from under him and sat next to him. "Lay on your back and I'll show you," she giggled.

  
  


"Alright," Kheran said, rolling on his back. Shandara forced a tempting smile on her face and started to remove Kheran's clothes, starting from the yellow shirt. The man was breathing heavily and Shandara could see his erection through his trousers that were the same horrible yellow colour that his shirt. It didn't make her feel any better.

  
  


"Hurry up," she thought, but she knew that she would have to go through this anyway. She leaned to kiss the man, feeling disgusted. Then she started to take off his trousers, counting the seconds in her mind.

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


Jarlaxle nodded at Entreri, who took the box and amulet from his pocket and muttered the word Erik had told him to. The objects returned to their normal size and Isaldora grinned; she knew that Erik could be trusted when it came to serious matters. She pointed towards Kheran's door, and then to the stairs. She and Jarlaxle would wait there, just in case if some guards would stumble upstairs. 

  
  


Entreri took of his coat, slipping his jewelled dagger to his belt. He didn't want to wear the uncomfortable coat when doing this, although from what he had heard from Aran's spies, the traps guarding Kheran's box wouldn't be too big a challenge for him. He gave the coat to Jarlaxle and then headed towards Kheran's door.

  
  


The door wasn't locked and Entreri opened it silently, stepping in and closing it behind him. There was a large bed almost in the room, and there was a large, yellow shirt laying on the floor next to it. 

  
  


"My lord, are you feeling better now?" he heard Shandara's voice. The woman got up to her knees and looked quickly at the door. Entreri nodded at her and headed towards the corner where the box was. Kheran couldn't see him because of the curtain Shandara had pulled free, and the only thing he had to do was to keep quiet.

  
  


Keeping quiet was not a challenge to Artemis Entreri, but he had to admit that the sounds coming from the bed disturbed him. Kheran was laughing his greasy laughter and breathing heavily, and Shandara was giggling and gasping loudly. He pushed those voices away and concentrated on the traps. 

  
  


Only one trap was a surprise to him, a combination of magical and mechanical lock that most of thieves would have thought of only as a mechanical lock. It took him almost a minute, but then all the traps were gone. He replaced the real box with the fake one, and then started to put the traps back.

  
  


"You know," he heard Shandara gasping, "this amulet is not good. Couldn't you take it off?"

  
  


Kheran mumbled something and Entreri sneaked closer, holding the fake amulet ready. He could see Shandara; her dress had been ripped off and she was wearing only a black corset. She reached towards Kheran and then took off the amulet. She pushed the curtain aside, moving so that she was blocking Kheran's view, and held the amulet out to Entreri. The assassin took it, handing the fake one to Shandara. The woman didn't look at him, but one of her fingers caressed the back of Entreri's hand, very quickly. He pulled his hand away, and Shandara dropped the amulet. 

  
  


"Oh my!" she gasped and pushed the curtain so that Kheran couldn't see the door. "Here, no harm done," she giggled and put the amulet on a small table next to the bed. She didn't hear the door, but she knew that Entreri had already left. She started to remove her corset, while Kheran stared at her, breathing heavily.

  
  


***********************************************

  
  


Entreri walked to the stairs and met Isaldora and Jarlaxle, who nodded at him. They headed down the stairs and came to a back door. Entreri had to admit; the plan was good. The door was open, and outside there were two guards, fast asleep.

  
  


"Too much to drink," Jarlaxle laughed. "Or at least everyone will think so. Erik makes good potions," he added to Isaldora.

  
  


"He is good at many things," the elf said. "Shouldn't we go now?"

  
  


"I'll wait for Shandara," Entreri said, and the others turned to look at him. "I think that Therean Asleon wouldn't leave his property here," he said bluntly. He noticed Jarlaxle grinning, but simply gave the box to the drow. 

  
  


"What about the amulet?" Isaldora asked. The assassin looked at her sharply: "I'll keep it for now. Just in case," he continued, giving Jarlaxle a meaningful look. The drow shook his head, smiling.

  
  


"Alright then," Isaldora said, watching them both carefully. "Go and get her cloak, she won't remember it when she comes. At least I wouldn't. Kheran is so..."

  
  


"You shouldn't use those kinds of words," Jarlaxle said, taking hold of her hand. "But believe me, if I get the chance, that man will die."

  
  


"Painfully," Isaldora added. "For men like him there shouldn't be any other way."

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


Entreri had to wait an hour. The girl who had sat with him for a while earlier returned to him, and he let her stay, mostly because he knew that it would seem suspicious if he sat alone. The girl seemed shy, and Entreri could only wonder how she managed in her job. In her line of work shyness was not a good thing.

  
  


"Oh, is that your..." the girl left the sentence unfinished. Entreri followed her gaze and saw Shandara walk into the room. Her hair was messy and her other sleeve from her dress was almost torn off. Entreri, who had already fetched Shandara's cloak, hurried to her. She took the cloak and put it on, not saying anything.

  
  


"Should we..." Entreri started to say. Shandara nodded. "Let's just go. I'm not such a catch right now. They're staring," she continued and waved a hand vaguely. "I know I look terrible. Thank you for waiting," she continued in a softer voice. "Is the carriage waiting?"

  
  


"I believe so. Jarlaxle and Isaldora left more quietly," Entreri answered, taking hold of Shandara's arm when the woman almost fell over. She smiled at him and then took a deep breath, walking out of the room with her head held high. 

  
  


"Well, from now on Lord Kheran will be your friend," Shandara laughed when they sat in the carriage. "I was starting to worry that he wouldn't let me go at all."

  
  


"So it went well?" the assassin asked, realizing that he sounded like an idiot.

  
  


"You have the box and amulet," Shandara said. "So it went well."

  
  


"I meant..." Entreri said, wondering what it was that he actually meant. Shandara shook her head. "My job was to distract Kheran and get the amulet from him. What followed after that was only one part of it. But to be honest," she sighed, "it was terrible. I mean, look at my dress," she said, moving the cloak from her shoulder. "He simply tore it off. And do you have any idea how hard it is to get a corset and this kind of a dress on alone? When a stupid fat man lays next to you snoring?" she sighed again. "Sorry. He doesn't respect women at all, and those are the worst clients." 

  
  


Entreri didn't know what to reply, so he simply leaned back, his eyes fixed on Shandara. He could still remember how he had felt when they had bee dancing, but the thought was disturbed by the image of Shandara with Kheran. She didn't seem to notice him staring at her; she was resting her head on the soft pillow, almost asleep. The carriage stopped and Shandara opened her eyes.

  
  


"Home sweet home," she muttered. Entreri got out and then helped her out. "I need a hot bath and after that I'm going to go to sleep. And you probably want to get rid of those clothes."

  
  


"You chose them,"Entreri pointed out when they headed to one of the numerous entrances of the guild. Shandara laughed, but it sounded tired. "I think you look great. Although green could have been a better colour. And I admit that you always look great in black," she added, looking into his eyes. Entreri stepped closer, his eyes fixed on Shandara's green eyes.

  
  


"Oh, you're back!" Mitsu said opening the door in front of them and sticking her head out. "Good to have you back."

  
  


"Wonderful timing," Shandara muttered, flashing a charming smile to Entreri. Then she walked past him, leaving him feeling, once again, confused and uncertain of himself.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Could things be more confusing...

Chapter 23: Could things be more confusing...

  
  


Next morning the sun was blazing from cloudless sky. Shandara woke up, sweating and feeling lousy. The bath last night hadn't washed away the memory of Kheran, and the clothes she had worn, now piled on a chair, were even harsher reminder.

  
  


"I must be getting old," she muttered and then got up, stretching her muscles. She looked at the tooth marks above her left breast, and cursed Kheran once again. She didn't want to bother Faershan because of such a small thing, but she knew that it would take few days before the marks would fade away.

  
  


"Come in," she called when there was a knock on the door. Artemis Entreri stepped in, wearing his normal black clothes that, Shandara admitted to herself, looked better on him than the complicated suit he had worn last night. He looked more dangerous, and she couldn't hide a little grin when she thought how right she was. One of the most dangerous people in Faerun.

  
  


"What is it?" he asked coldly, and Shandara looked at him more closely, noticing that the man looked a bit tired. He clearly hadn't slept much last night, and Shandara realized that it was quite surprising she could read this from his face. Usually he controlled his appearance too well for her to notice these things.

  
  


"I'm not laughing at you," she said, but then decided to go for the truth. "Well, actually you were a part of the association, but I was laughing more to myself. Did you sleep well?" she added, trying to follow Entreri's face carefully. 

  
  


"Of course," he replied, and Shandara couldn't notice any kind of emotion on his face. Maybe she shouldn't have flirted with him so obviously last night. Or maybe, she pointed out to herself, that stupid Mitsu shouldn't have interrupted them. She had seen the lust in Entreri's eyes, and it had intrigued her more than anything had lately done.

  
  


"I think I need another bath," Shandara said, taking a dressing gown and putting it on over the simple white shirt she used when she slept. "You don't need t guard me there. Unless you want, of course," she added with a sly wink, and although Entreri's face remained motionless, Shandara could have sworn she saw a flash of lust in his eyes. She knew she was playing with fire, but she was willing to get burned for Entreri. The man was simply too interesting to pass by, and when she walked past him, she let her body brush gently against Entreri's, and was quite content when she heard his quiet gasp. Things were turning the right way for her.

  
  


***********************************************

  
  


Entreri felt like a gaged animal. He was walking around his room, unable to sit down and relax, unable to practice his fighting skills, unable to do anything but to try to suppress his lust. The fire that he hadn't acknowledged before was now burning bright, and he couldn't take it anymore. Shandara had said she wouldn't need him, so he headed out, towards the corridor where most of the whores lived. Most of them would be around in the morning, and most of them had already made him generous offers that he was now going to take advantage of.

  
  


The girl was barely twenty, but already very experienced. She was also beautiful, with her long black hair and dark eyes. Entreri tore off her clothes, pausing only for a moment to adore her young, slender body and soft breasts. She was more than willing to sleep with him, and he knew she could have pleased him in numerous ways, but he wasn't interested in that. He simply plunged into her, took her quickly and angrily, and when it was over, he rolled on his back, staring at the ceiling. 

"You know, I could..." the girl started, but Entreri silenced him with one gesture. Still the girl started to kiss his neck, moving her hands down to his groin. He felt her firm grip, she has done this so many times, he thought, and when she lowered her head and her tongue slit out to touch him, he closed his eyes and allowed himself enjoy the pleasure.

  
  


After that he got dressed and walked out, leaving the girl few coins although she had told it was free, and he realized that he had seen Shandara's face in his mind the whole time. 

  
  


*************************************************

  
  


"You know where your bodyguard spent his day. Or at least a small part of it?" Mitsu asked, sitting once again on Shandara's soft armchair, while the woman was trying to concentrate on a book on relations between Baldur's Gate and Amn. The tone of Mitsu's voice made her look up; she sounded like it would be interesting.

  
  


"Apparently he had a very good time with Loranna," Mitsu said, and Shandara recalled a young prostitute with beautiful black hair and a very direct way with men. But how could she have accomplished something that Shandara hadn't; she had slept with Artemis Entreri.

  
  


"You are serious," Shandara said, staring at Mitsu. "You really are. Oh my god!"

  
  


"Not good on your professional pride?" Mitsu asked grinning. "She managed to do what you couldn't."

  
  


"It's MY pride that's hurt here, forget the professional side," Shandara sighed, putting the book on the floor. "I can't believe it. But then again, men can be pretty stupid. Don't know what's good for them," she added, flashing a smile. "There's still hope."

  
  


"Aren't you the little miss optimistic," Mitsu said. "What is it about him that makes you so..."

  
  


"Stupid?" Shandara asked. "His eyes. And his hair. And his body. And there was the fact that he wasn't easy to get. I think I can cross that out from my list."

  
  


"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Mitsu said. "I mena, he just slept with her, gave her some money and left. Nothing else. But if I'm not mistaken, you're different to him. He looks at you and..."

  
  


"That's what I'm counting on," Shandara sighed. "But I think I'll leave him alone for a couple of days. He'll get a chance to think about his actions. Those he made and those he should make."

  
  


"Determination," Mitsu laughed. "Good thing. You'll need it with that one."

  
  


"I know," Shandara said. A little bit of determination and Artemis Entreri would do whatever she wanted him to. A delightful thought.

  
  


***********************************************

  
  


"So this is it?" Calmira asked, turning to her brother. Elenwyd shrugged, as if to say that she wasn't responsible for the plain looking guild house of the Shadow Thieves. 

  
  


"Well, I guess it'll do," Chalmira sighed, pulling her hand through her thick, purple hair. There was a complicated tattoo on her hand, curved lines swirling around her fingers and joining as one around her wrist. Her ears, which were a mark of the elven half of her heritage, were pierced and there were silver earrings dangling from them. She was wearing black trousers, a bright green shirt, and dark green boots that she loved, at least in Elenwyd's opinion, more than anything else. She was short and slim, and her dark brown eyes were big and a bit almond-shaped. Now she had drawn her blood red cloak around her and was looking bored and tired. 

  
  


Her brother, who preferred a little simpler appearance, had only few red streaks in his dark brown hair. He wore simple black clothes, but his shirt was made of strange fabric that changed its colour depending on the light. He was two years older than Chalmira, and his eyes were light green. He had inherited more of their human father's appearance, but he still had much of elven grace that made many women swoon.

  
  


"Linvail is waiting for us," Elenwyd said to one of the guards on the door. There were more of them than he had expected, but then again, with what had been going on in Athkatla, Elenwyd wasn't at all surprised. He was a bard like his sister, and stories travelled fast between their kind. Although many of the stories had been clearly exaggerated, there was no doubt that the Shadow Thieves were in turmoil. And that was also why Elenwyd and Chalmira had arrived to offer their services to the Shadowmaster. 

  
  


"I seriously want to meet the drow," Chalmira exclaimed when they were guarded down towards Aran Linvail's office. "Think of the stories we can make! And all those strange drow habits that..."

  
  


"Take it easy, little sister," Elenwyd said. Although he had to admit that he to was interested in this drow that Aran had hired, or at least so they had heard, he was more careful than Chalmira and knew that the drow could be trouble.

  
  


"I'm not going to challenge him to a fight or anything like that," Chalmira said calmly. "I just want to learn more about Underdark. You know how the nobles love stories of exotic and dangerous places. They're never going to visit there, but they expect us to know all the details. This is our chance!"

  
  


Elenwyd simply shook his head. When Chalmira was like this, there was nothing he could do, except to save her the last moment. He had quite a lot of experience of it. But Chalmira was also right; they could get a lot of material from the drow's stories. They had been travelling up and down the Sword Coast, and customers were expecting more and more daring and exiting stories and plays. If Underdark wouldn't please them, Elenwyd thought, he would retire and start to grow potatoes. 

  
  


Potatoes and stories would have to wait, though. Aran Linvail wouldn't require their skills as actors but as spies and magic-users. And although the job would be dangerous, the pay would be good. And Elenwyd had already started to write a poem called "The fall of the Shadow thieves". Maybe he could add "and rise" to the title later on, but either way it would be a good story. He wasn't used to mediocrity.

  
  


***********************************************

  
  


Hark: This chapter is dedicated to the real Elenwyd and Chalmira, although I don't think they will recognize themselves after all the changes I've made in their characters. Sorry guys. Well, at least I finally put you here. And my chapter titles don't make sense anymore. *sigh* 


	24. Stories and signs

Hark: I'm back. It's been so long that even my faithful readers (if there were any) have forgotten me... Well, if you happen to read this, tell me what you think. Next two chapters should come soon. 

Chapter 24: Stories and signs

  
  


Carpe diem, quam minimum credula postero. Seize the day for you can't believe in the future. Horatio

  
  


It was early in the morning, but the guildhouse of Shadow thieves was already filled with sounds of people. Elenwyd had woken up early and started to read a book written by a friend of his. Chalmira had rushed into his room soon after that, complaining that she was bored. Elenwyd, who was used to his sisters incapability to just be without doing anything, had given her a book, in hope that it would give her something to do.

  
  


After few minutes Chalmira put down the book and stared at Elenwyd, starting to twirl a lock of her purple hair around her finger. When this had no effect, she started to tap on the table with her other hand, and after a while Elenwyd put down the book he was reading and gave his sister a tired look.

  
  


"Could you stop doing that," he said. "Read your book, write a poem, compose a song. Anything but that infernal tapping."

  
  


"I'm bored," Chalmira said, getting up. "We were hired here to help, and we're just... sitting here! Nobody seems to remember that we are here, or they're too busy and have forgotten us."

  
  


"Why don't you go and see if they have," Elenwyd said, trying to sound calm. "I want to finish this book and..."

  
  


"You're using that 'I'm your brother and I know best' voice again, aren't you," Chalmira said grinning. "I hate it. Honestly. Alright, I'll go," she said when Elenwyd looked like he was going to start to scream. "You stay here with your book. Read mine too, if you want to. I'll go see some real life for a change."

  
  


"You do that," Elenwyd said when Chalmira walked out of the room. He hoped that she wouldn't get into trouble this time. Although she was smart and usually made friends easily, Chalmira had a bad habit of annoying some people. There had been many times when Elenwyd had to help her sister out of difficult situations usually caused by her quick wit and sharp tongue.

  
  


***********************************************

  
  


Jarlaxle, who had come to have an early breakfast, noticed the purple-haired half-elf watching him with a curious look in her eyes. The woman noticed his stare, and walked to him, sitting on an empty chair next to him.

  
  


"Is this seat taken?" she asked, flashing him a charming smile.

  
  


"So it would appear," the drow responded, smiling back. "A direct approach, that's a new one around here."

  
  


"Well, those other people are glancing at you like you could attack them any moment, or trying to seem overly friendly, probably so that you wouldn't attack them. It's ridiculous. And this is the easiest way to get what I want," Chalmira said, grinning at the surprised expression that flashed in the drow's eyes.

  
  


"And that would be..." Jarlaxle said, looking at the woman curiously.

  
  


"I know what you're thinking, and you are so wrong. I want a story."

  
  


"A story?" Jarlaxle asked, feeling that he had missed something. "What are you talking about?"

  
  


"I'm a bard and I... Oh, sorry, I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Chalmira. And as I said, I'm a bard. But these days there are more bards that you could ever wish for, and good stories, original stories, are hard to come by. But I would think that a story heard from a drow would interest even the pickiest of listeners."

  
  


"You think so?" Jarlaxle asked, and the woman's eyes narrowed. "Don't make fun of me," she said, still smiling. "Everyone knows that the dark elves feast upon hearts ripped from the chests of their enemies, sacrifice little babies to their dark goddess and kill without mercy. That's what bards tell these days. What I want is a different kind of story from a different kind of drow. More details, something that people could actually believe. They are not stupid, not all of them, and when the ways of the drow are alike the ways of demons, dragons and ogres in every story, usually by the same storyteller, they get bored."

  
  


"From a different kind of drow?" Jarlaxle asked smiling. "What makes you say that?"

  
  


"Well, you haven't killed me yet, have you? That's one clue. And you're here, not in some cave plotting to destroy all living on earth. And nobody who wears that kind of a hat can be completely evil."

  
  


"You must be one of the strangest people I've ever met," Jarlaxle said laughing. "Alright, I'll tell you a story. How much blood, how much truth, how much lie?"

  
  


"A good amount of them all," Chalmira said grinning. "Wait here, I'll just go get some paper and ink."

  
  


*************************************************

  
  


Entreri noticed the amused looks on the faces of many guild members when he walked to the dining hall. Jarlaxle was talking to some woman, and the assassin headed to get something to eat, almost glad that he had a good reason to avoid talking to the drow.

  
  


"So, you had nice time yesterday?" Mirjami was leaning on the wall and the look she gave Entreri was both amused and somehow disappointed. 

  
  


"What are you talking about?" the assassin asked, although he knew the reason behind the woman's words, as well as behind the stares he had received that morning. It seems, he thought, that nothing stays as a secret here.

  
  


"I must say, I don't understand you men," Mirjami said in a conversational tone. "You can't settle with the easiest solution, and the solution that would also be the best for you. No, you must go and do things the hard way, don't you?"

  
  


"I don't understand what you're trying to say," Entreri sighed. "I slept with a whore, that's all. I don't see how that is your business."

  
  


"It's not, but I'm choosing to interfere anyway," Mirjami said smiling. "Come to the kitchen, I'll make you a cup of tea, and while you're drinking it, I can explain you couple of things about women. Come on," Mirjami said, and the tone of her voice told Entreri that it was a lot easier to do as she said than argue. This was one of the things Entreri had learned in Athkatla.

  
  


"So, what were you thinking when you went to bed with Loranna?" Mirjami asked in a conversational tone, pouring water into a small kettle and putting it on a stove. When Entreri gave him a blank look, she grinned at him evilly: "You didn't even know her name," she said, turning to take two cups. 

  
  


"I didn't need to," Entreri said, surprised of the defensive tone in his voice. "I slept with her, nothing more, and I..."

  
  


"Do you even believe yourself?" Mirjami asked, sitting down opposite to the assassin "You didn't sleep with her, not really. You used her, wished that she would be someone else. How long are you going to pretend that nothing is going on?" she asked, leaning closer. 

  
  


"I could kill you right now," Entreri said slowly. "Trust me, I've killed many others because of such lies." To his surprise, Mirjami started to laugh. "Maybe you have," the woman said, giving Entreri an intelligent look, "but I'm not lying. Would you like some milk and sugar?" she continued, getting up and lifting the kettle.

  
  


"No milk, thank you," Entreri said slowly, leaning back in his chair. The woman was right, he couldn't deny it anymore. He looked at Mirjami and realized, almost shocked, that the woman was barely old enough to be his mother. She was probably little over fifty, but not much. He truly was growing old, some time ago he wouldn't have even thought about these things.

  
  


"She's a complicate person," Mirjami said, putting a full mug on the table and interrupting Entreri's thoughts. "But I think you're smart enough to be able to deal with her. Just remember that she is much more than what she seems, and never treat her badly."

  
  


Entreri couldn't think of anything, so he took a sip of his tea. Mirjami smiled to herself, hoping that something good would come out of this conversation. She didn't usually interfere with Shandara's life, but there was something different with this situation, and she could only trust her senses. Despite of all the things she had heard about Artemis Entreri, she felt that he could be trusted. It was strange, but Mirjami's mother had been a seer and she had some of her mother's talents. Entreri wouldn't bring any harm to them.

  
  


Now she could only wish that the bad omens haunting in her mind would prove to be wrong. But she was quite confident of her talents, and if she could sense that Entreri wouldn't be trouble, her feelings of danger wouldn't be wrong either. Dark days were coming, and Mirjami didn't have any idea of how it would all end. Only time can tell, her mother had always said when the signs had been unclear, and Mirjami knew that her mother was never wrong. Only time would tell. 

  
  
  
  



	25. Falling

Hark: I've been reading Kaari Utrio (for those who haven't heard of her, she has studied women's life through history and has written both fact and fiction about women), mostly the romance fiction, so that might explain these next few chapters. And to Shamiran: sorry about the Dyster-like image in the previous chapter. Won't happen again.

  
  


Chapter 25: Falling

  
  


You don't fall in love/ You dive... My Life Story

  
  


While Entreri was having a strange conversation with Mirjami, Shandara was having a bad morning. She had stayed up late, reading in the light of two candles, and she had just woken up to a terrible headache. She walked to her cupboard and took out the yellow leaves. After she had drunk the awful liquid, she went back to bed, curling under the blanket and closing her eyes. 

  
  


"Go away," she moaned when there was a knock on the door. Entreri stepped inside and Shandara wanted to scream out loud. It wasn't the right time for the assassin to burst in, especially when she was feeling and looking terrible. She closed her eyes again and waved her hand. "Go away. I need to sleep."

  
  


"I don't think I need to ask if you're alright," Entreri said, closing the door behind him. "You look terrible," he added in a conversational tone and Shandara looked at him, although opening her eyes again caused pain. "I know I look terrible," she said slowly. "So leave me to my misery and pain. Please."

  
  


"What's wrong?" Entreri asked, feeling out of place with this kind of conversation. Shandara closed her eyes and for a moment Entreri thought she had fallen asleep.

  
  


"I have a terrible headache," she muttered, "and I just want to sleep. But it's too hot," she sighed, rolling on her back. "I hate my life."

  
  


"No you don't," Entreri said, sitting in the armchair. "Try to sleep. You'll feel better soon."

  
  


"Why this sudden... kindness?" Shandara asked, opening her eyes and looking at Entreri. "You're starting to scare me."

  
  


"I... Just sleep. I'll be here," Entreri said, not looking at Shandara. The woman smiled, realizing that for some reason her job of charming Entreri had become a lot easier. She closed her eyes, knowing that the headache wouldn't go away in any other way. Although there were many things racing through her mind, she was asleep in a few minutes.

  
  


Entreri was leafing through one of the books Shandara had left laying on the floor. He had begun to enjoy his time in her room, in that comfortable chair, reading something from Shandara's strange collection. Apparently she was reading political history, art of war and romance novels at the same time, and Entreri could only wonder how smart the woman actually was. And also why she had ended up in her line of work. It seemed to him that there could have been more options for someone like her.

  
  


That was the beginning of his problems, he realized it now. He had started to treat the woman as something else than a responsibility. A friend, almost. He enjoyed her company, and respected her mind. He looked at her, asleep and looking pale but still beautiful. Although Entreri had never been very interested in women, he had some kind of an idea of his ideal woman, and Shandara wasn't even close. He had imagined a quiet, humble woman, who would follow his orders without a question. Someone tall, thin and dark like the women in the harems of the powerful pashas.

  
  


But that had been many years ago, and Entreri realized he had changed. Former Entreri would've never even considered any kind of affair with this woman, who was almost a complete opposite to his ideal woman. That might be one of the reasons that caused his interest, the assassin thought, turning back to the book. Opposites attract, Jarlaxle had once said, and the dark elf had a bad habit of being right. 

  
  


**********************************************

  
  


Chalmira returned with parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill. Jarlaxle had fetched a bottle of wine and two glasses from Mirjami who had told him that he shouldn't be drinking early in the morning, but let him have the bottle anyway.

  
  


"Isn't it a bit too early for that?" Chalmira asked, pointing at the bottle. Jarlaxle grinned and poured some wine to both glasses. "You're the second person today to say that, and I'm sorry, I'll have to ignore you too. A good story is nothing without a bottle of good wine. Or mediocre," he added after he had tasted the wine. 

  
  


"Well, tell me a story," Chalmira said, sitting down and opening the ink bottle. She took one parchment and tipped the quill in the ink. Jarlaxle watched her, feeling more and more interested of this woman. His affair with Isaldora had lost all its interest and become... Jarlaxle wasn't sure what it had become. There wasn't any excitement or challenge left. But with this woman...

  
  


"I'm waiting;" Chalmira said, looking at Jarlaxle, who stared at those brown eyes and felt almost charmed. Again.

  
  


"This happened when I was training in the fighter's guild..." Jarlaxle started and conjured a story that was mostly a lie, but had also some truth in it. At some points Chalmira asked him to stop and repeat something, but not even once did those brown eyes look at the drow. The woman concentrated on her work and Jarlaxle felt annoyed. He stared at her fingers that had ink stains on them and decided that it was time to leave Isaldora. Gently, of course, he reminded himself.

  
  


"That was quite a tale," Chalmira said when Jarlaxle had finished. "Now tell me, how much did you actually lie to me?"

  
  


"A lot," Jarlaxle grinned. "But it's a completely different from any other stories there are. Isn't that something?" the drow said, and Chalmira grinned. She closed the ink bottle and piled all the papers that filled the table.

  
  


"Thank you so much," she said, getting up and collecting all her belongings. "I'll have to go and start working on this story. I think I can do at least three different versions."

  
  


"Why are you in such a hurry?" Jarlaxle asked, feeling a bit annoyed that the woman didn't seem to notice his charms. "May I buy you a dinner? I have learnt some ways to conceal my origin and..."

  
  


"Sounds nice, but I really need to go. Thank you again for these stories. If you ever want to hear a story or know something about some place, come and talk to me. I owe you that," Chalmira said. A quick smile and then she rushed away, leaving the drow alone in the table.

  
  


"Not going exactly the way you planned?" Mitsu asked, and Jarlaxle gave the halfling a sharp look. She seemed to have appeared from nowhere, but there she was now, grinning at him. "And it's good, because I think you have forgotten a certain elf who worships the ground you walk."

  
  


"She does?" Jarlaxle asked, although he didn't feel like playing this game. "Good to know."

  
  


"Seriously," Mitsu said, and her voice wasn't as cheerful as before. "Don't do anything you'll regret later."

  
  


"I never do," Jarlaxle responded and Mitsu sighed. "You never do anything or you never regret anything?" she asked, knowing the answer already."

  
  


"Both," the drow grinned and got up. "Good day to you, my lady," he said and bowed to Mitsu. The halfling couldn't help but smile as she watched the strange dark elf leave the dining hall, although concern for Isaldora was haunting in her mind. Then again, the elf woman had chosen to start an affair with the drow, and she must have been able to expect that it would also end. At least Mitsu really hoped that this would be the case.

  
  


*************************************************

  
  


Shandara was waking up. Entreri looked at her, how her eyes opened slowly and how she blinked, her eyes finally focusing on him. She smiled, and he felt the urge to kiss those lips, touch that dark hair, feel her in his arms.

  
  


"You're still here," Shandara said, perhaps in a colder voice that she had meant. For a moment she had thought that he was ready, she had seen his lust and desire, but then she had remembered that the man had slept with Loranna the previous day. She didn't want him so soon after her.

  
  


"I can go if you want," Entreri said and got up. Shandara could see that his feelings had been hurt, a little flash in his dark eyes. The man was losing control, some time ago she hadn't been able to read any emotions from his eyes. She sat up and smiled at him. "Go. I believe that Lorana is waiting. I heard she was quite taken with you. 'Wonderful lover', she said," Shandara grinned, watching the anger flash through Entreri's face. For a moment she thought that the man would hit her, but then he simply rushed out, slamming the door close.

  
  


"Like little children," Shandara chuckled and got up. The headache was gone and she was in a good mood. She went through her wardrobe and chose a simple dress that covered more than most of her other dresses. Then she looked outside where the sun was blazing in a cloudless sky and took another dress that would be a lot more comfortable, although it would most likely be disapproved by more people.

  
  


*******************************************

  
  


"Trouble with women?" Jarlaxle asked when he entered Entreri's room and noticed that the assassin wasn't in a good mood. "Is Shandara..."

  
  


"What makes you think I want to talk with you?" the assassin snapped, turning to look at the drow. "Why don't you go and entertain your elven whore?"

  
  


"I'll let that pass this time," Jarlaxle said, and the tone of his voice told Entreri that the dark elf was serious, "But the next time you call her that, you can prepare for battle. Just because you have troubles with women who are whores, it doesn't mean that..."

  
  


"I know," the assassin sighed. "I never thought I would talk with you about this, but... What can I do?"

  
  


"You want her," the drow said. "And I believe, no, I know that she wants you too. But then you went and slept with that whore, and you hurt her pride. You have to wait for a while and then... I think things will sort out."

  
  


"I don't understand it," Entreri said. "She's nothing special, but then again she is..."

  
  


"Because she just is," Jarlaxle finished. "I encountered that problem today myself. There's this new bard..." he started and Entreri started to laugh.

  
  


"How many women are you seeing at the same time?" the assassin asked. The drow looked at him and shook his head. "Only one. But I should leave her so that I could see another. And this another shows interest towards the dark elves as a source of information. Not any interest towards me."

  
  


"Your charm isn't working?" Entreri laughed. "That is so sad."

  
  


"No need to mock me. Besides, your problems are bigger than mine. Even I wasn't stupid enough to fall for Shandara. She would be too much for me," Jarlaxle laughed. "So I wish you good luck, my friend," he continued, heading towards the door. "You're going to need it."

  
  


"What about your problem?" Entreri asked. Jarlaxle shrugged. "It'll work out somehow. She can resist me for some time, but not long. They all fall at some point."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	26. Temptation waits

Chapter 26: Temptation waits

  
  


You can't uneat the apple now/ But all I wanna say/ Thank you/ For tempting me... My Life Story

  
  


Artemis Entreri woke up early the next morning. He hadn't seen Shandara at all last evening, and he was glad of this. He had no idea what he could say to the woman, no idea what he should do. Or could do. He had never encountered a woman like Shandara, nor had he felt the way he was feeling. The strange power that the woman had over him was worrying him, but what was worrying him even more was that he didn't even try to resist.

  
  


If Shandara called him, he would go without hesitation. He hated to know that someone held this kind of power, but then again, if he slept with her once, maybe then he could get over this insane obsession. His confused thoughts weren't helping the situation.

  
  


"There you are!" he heard someone shout behind him. He turned around and it took him some time to recognize the woman who was talking to him. It was... He tried to remember the name. Loranna or something. The whore he had slept with.

  
  


"I thought you would have come yesterday," the woman said, smiling at him. "But you didn't, and I thought that maybe I should come to you."

  
  


"I don't think that's such a good idea," Entreri said, looking at the woman sharply. "You should go."

  
  


"It wouldn't cost you anything," the woman said. "I mean it. You're the only man that I've made this offer, so you'd better take it. Once in a lifetime opportunity."

  
  


"No. Thank you," Entreri said slowly. "Now leave me alone." He turned his back to the woman and continued to walk down the corridor."

  
  


"Did you sleep with perfect Shandara?" Loranna shouted after him, her voice sounding bitter. "Is that why you don't want me anymore? Because you wanted me before, I was there, I felt it." Entreri ignored her, and finally she stopped, kicking the nearest wall. "Damn."

  
  


Entreri remembered his time with Loranna. It had been desperate, and he couldn't realize how the woman could think that it had meant something to him. There had been only one thought in his mind through the whole thing; Shandara. His lust hadn't disappeared and now there was only one way to make it disappear.

  
  


*****************************************************

  
  


"She's not there," Mitsu said when Entreri had spent some time knocking on Shandara's door. "Aran had some business in the city and Shandara went with him. She said that you could find something to do. But she'll be back tonight," the halfling said, following Entreri's reactions. "So if you come back then, you may... Well, I don't think that she'll send you away."

  
  


"Is gossiping the only thing you do in this guild?" Entreri asked angrily. "Some thieves you are..."

  
  


"Hey, don't mock the guild just because you can't handle women," Mitsu said. "But if you have nothing to do, go and talk to Mirjami. She's like mother to Shandara, and it's always good to get to know the mother before going for the daughter."

  
  


"I've already talked to her," Entreri said. "She offered me tea."

  
  


"That I can believe," Mitsu grinned. "Don't worry," she added in a confidential voice. "Shandara likes you. Don't just do anything stupid before the night and things will work out fine. Trust me."

  
  


"I don't," Entreri said, but then he, to Mitsu's and his own surprise, leaned to kiss her hand. "Thank you for the wonderful advice."

  
  


"You're becoming more like Jarlaxle every day," Mitsu laughed. "Not good. Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

  
  


"It would be my pleasure," Entreri said, deciding that he would have to find something to do for the day. And then it would be night. And then he would find out something about himself. He wasn't sure what it would be, but whatever it would be, it would help him to get away from the terrible situation he was in at the moment.

  
  


**************************************************

  
  


"You're not listening to a word I say," Aran said to Shandara. The woman looked at him and then smiled. "No, I'm not. Sorry."

  
  


"What is it about him?" Aran asked. "I don't think I've ever seen you like this."

  
  


"Why is it that in the last couple of days I have been forced to discuss my emotions with every other person in the guild?" Shandara asked. "Don't you people have lives of your own?"

  
  


"Not really," Aran said smiling. "I'm your friend, and I have to admit that I'm a bit worried about you."

  
  


"No need for that. I hope," Shandara said. "Entreri is not going to kill me. I may or may not sleep with him. Then if it's good, I'll sleep with him again. And maybe a couple times after that. He has this terrible effect on me. I want him."

  
  


"I don't think that I want to hear anything else," Aran said. "Just be careful."

  
  


"Playing with fire will get you burned, but usually you don't even feel the pain, because it's so exciting. Terrible philosophy, but I need to touch the flame of Entreri. Am I making any sense?"

  
  


"Not really," Aran grinned. "But I understand. Go and play with fire. But first try to concentrate on the business at hand."

  
  


"Yes sir," Shandara said and pushed the thoughts of Entreri away, although it wasn't easy. 

  
  


*******************************************

  
  


Entreri had joined Mitsu in her tour of the city, which basically meant that the halfling had lead him through small alleys and sewers as well as over rooftops. The halfling was a good companion and reminded Entreri of Dwahvel, although there were differences. For instance Dwahvel wouldn't have, in Entreri's opinion, pestered him about Shandara all the time. 

  
  


"That was certainly interesting," the assassin said after they had returned to the guild house. The halfling grinned, wiping dust from her face. "You should take a bath. I don't think that Shandara will be happy if you smell like sewers when you..."

  
  


"That's enough," Entreri sighed. "I don't want to talk about this with you. I don't want to talk about this with anybody, but it still seems to be the main subject these days. What is it with that?" Entreri's voice was almost tired, and Mitsu decided that it was time to leave the assassin alone. She didn't want to end up with a knife in her chest.

  
  


"Take care," the halfling said, hurrying away. Entreri watched the halfling go, wondering what went through in her mind. Then again, he shouldn't be wondering about other people's thoughts when his own were so confused.

  
  


************************************************

  
  


After they returned to the guild house, Shandara went to take a bath. She hated the city when it was sunny; there was dust everywhere. Rainy Athkatla, that was what she loved. When she had worked in the streets, rainy days hadn't been fun, but they had been better than hot, blazing sun. 

  
  


Shandara returned to her room and dressed in a green dress. She sat on her bed, starting to brush her hair, trying not to stare at the door. No matter what she tried to tll herself, she was sure that Entreri would come. She was tired of this game she was playing with him, and simply wanted to see if it had been worth it. Entreri would come.

  
  


Shandara had braided her hair and finished a romance novel that she had been leafing through for a week when there was a knock on the door. She hated herself for feeling excited and put the book down slowly.

  
  


"Come in," she called, and when Entreri opened the door and stepped in, she smiled. He seemed almost nervous and Shandara wondered whether he would run away if she tried to do anything. 

  
  


"So you're still up," Entreri said. He walked through the room, feeling a bit nervous under Shandara's stare. "I can't sleep. It's too hot," she said, her green eyes flashing. "I wish it would rain."

  
  


"Isn't it usually raining here?" Entreri asked and sat down in the armchair. Shandara wondered how many times he had done so, and realized that she enjoyed the sight. "I thought you'd like some change."

  
  


"Some change," Shandara said smiling. "But when you live in Athkatla, you get used to rain. Sunlight comes as a shock, at least when it lasts for days. It has been too hot for days now. And I like rain."

  
  


"Why?" Entreri asked, leaning back in the chair and getting into a more comfortable position. The situation was awkward, and he realized that Shandara knew it too.

  
  


"I just like rain," she said. "It's refreshing and... Oh, just stop this!" she moaned, losing her patience. She got up and rushed to surprised Entreri. "What are you..." he started to say, but Shandara leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Her hands went to his shoulders, and she almost sat into his lap.

  
  


"What are you doing?" Entreri whispered. The woman looked at him, her green eyes sparkling. "What do you think?" she asked, caressing his cheek. "I'm tired of this game. I want you. And you want me," she continued. "Don't you?" she asked, flashing him a sly grin.

  
  


"Yes," he said, staring into her green eyes and then pulling her close for a kiss. Shandara closed her eyes and leaned closer, trying not to fall down. 

  
  


"It might be a bit uncomfortable in this chair," Shandara gasped when she pulled away from the kiss, her whole body almost trembling. She got up, smiling to him. Entreri followed her, and then he pulled her back into his arms, kissing her even more passionately. They staggered to the bed and fell down.

  
  


"More comfortable?" Entreri asked, running his fingers down her body. Shandara laughed, pulling Entreri's dark hair free. "This will do," she said, starting to unbutton his shirt. Entreri helped her, then trying to kick off his boots, which proved to be difficult. Shandara looked at the man when he sat up to take off his boots; he seemed even more attractive with his hair on his face, trying to get off his boots with his hands that - to her surprise - were shaking.

  
  


"No need to worry," Shandara whispered into his ear, pulling him back down. He stared into her eyes that tempted him even more than he had thought they would. She smiled and kissed him, and Artemis Entreri allowed himself be tempted this one time, allowed himself to forget everything else and live for only one moment.

  
  


Shandara hadn't thought it would be like this. Entreri's touch made her tremble with desire, yearn for every touch. She always controlled herself, even when she was making love she kept some control over herself. Now it felt impossible. Maybe there were many reasons, she thought when she laid next to him some time later; she hadn't slept with anyone for a long time or something like that. But she couldn't deny the fact that when she had the orgasm, Entreri's hands on her body, Entreri's lips on her lips, and Entreri inside her, she had no control over her body. She gave herself to him, completely and fearlessly. And she didn't regret it even for a second.

  
  


Entreri didn't remember when he had last been with a woman; useless and distracting, that's what he had thought. Now, with this strange woman who made him drop his guards and forget the rules he had set to himself, he felt almost awkward. His every movement felt - to him at least - clumsy and hardly enough to satisfy anyone's needs. But they found a perfect rhythm, both of their bodies moving as one. Her lips, her body, her voice calling out his name. Then the gasp, and the look of absolute ecstasy that flashed in her eyes when her whole body suddenly tensed and a little cry escaped her lips. Entreri soon followed her, then rolling away to his back, staring at the ceiling.

  
  


"That was..." Shandara muttered, rolling close to him and pressing her head on his chest, "unbelievable. Thank you," she said running her finger down his chest. He took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her fingers. "No, thank you," he whispered, and when Shandara turned to look at him, she saw a new emotion in his storm cloud eyes; something gentle and surprisingly passionate.

  
  


"You know, this didn't help much with the heat," Shandara said, and to her surprise, Entreri started to laugh, drawing her close and holding her in his arms. "You are a strange little creature," he muttered, kissing her hair. "But I think I can manage."

  
  


"You'd better," Shandara said. "Because after that kind of a performance, I'm not letting you go. Not as long as you're my bodyguard," she added, realizing that she had sounded like she would never let him go. That would happen one day, when one of them got bored. She knew it, it had happened to her before.

  
  


"Nice to hear that," Entreri whispered, closing his eyes and caressing Shandara's bare back. The woman shivered, drawing the blanket that had almost fallen to the floor over both of them and then closing her eyes as well, enjoying Entreri's touch and the warmth of his body. She was soon asleep, but he laid awake, trying to think of what had happened.

  
  


The lust was gone. But there was something new. He kissed her forehead and thought about how she had said she wouldn't let him go. Without her correction it would have been perfect, because he didn't want to let her go. A perfect moment, laying next to Shandara. Next morning things might be different, but he would have to deal with that then.

  
  


He fell asleep a bit later, his arms still around Shandara. And outside it started to rain.

  
  


**************************************************

  
  


Note to Shamiran: That's what the fruit thing meant. Comment?

By the way, is 'temptation waits' the name of some song or something like that? It came to my mind but I have no idea where it came from... Odd. If anyone knows, please tell me.


	27. New beginnings

Chapter 27: New beginnings

  
  


Olen sinun, jos tahdot niin olen sinun/ Kuin sydämesi poukkoileva, raivokas/ Jos tahdot niin olen sinun... I'll be yours, if you want, I'll be yours/ Like your heart, bouncing, raging/ If you want, I'll be yours... A.W. Yrjänä/CMX

  
  


Artemis Entreri opened his eyes and saw Shandara. The woman was sitting by the table, writing something. She was wearing a loose red morning gown and she had tied her hair up so that it wouldn't get in the way. Entreri looked at her calm face, the ink stains in her fingers, her shoulder and white skin. He couldn't understand how he could feel the way he did; both more contented and more confused than ever before in his life.

  
  


The past week had changed Artemis Entreri's life and he still didn't regret anything. He had slept with Shandara to get over his obsession, and he had been sure that things would be different. Things had become different, but not exactly in the way he had thought. The next morning he had left, spent the day practising and in the evening he had found himself standing behind her door. She had smiled, kissed him and pulled him into the room. That time it had been even better.

  
  


Shandara had took him to see the parts of Athkatla he hadn't seen yet. In the Slum District there was a small restaurant that served strange and exotic foods from all around Faerun. A small dwarven bar near the Council District was small, loud and comfortable, and the proprietor treated Shandara like a member of his clan. A theatre in the Bridge District was established in a cellar of a tavern, but the plays were wonderful. It was the first time Entreri had actually been in a theatre and he had enjoyed every moment, although he couldn't tell whether it had been because of the play or because of Shandara.

  
  


"I know you're awake, so you might as well make yourself useful," Shandara said, not turning her head. She finished a sentence and then put the quill down and closed the ink bottle. When she turned Entreri couldn't help but grin; she had wiped her forehead at some point and there was a streak of ink going across it. 

  
  


"Are you laughing at me?" Shandara asked in an amused voice, walking to the mirror and looking at her image. "Very funny," she added dryly.

  
  


"I thought so too," Entreri said. Shandara walked to the bed and sat down, leaning close to him. A streak of her brown hair fell down and tickled his face. He pulled her close and kissed her. Shandara pulled away smiling and ran her ink-stained fingers over his forehead. 

  
  


"Suits you too," she grinned. Entreri snatched hold of her waist and pulled her into the bed, rolling on top of her. "You are going to regret that," he muttered and started to kiss her neck. "Torture?" Shandara asked laughing and when Entreri looked into her eyes and nodded, she smiled sweetly. "Only if I can torture you too. And I won't..."

  
  


"Wake up, you're needed!" Mitsus's voice shouted from the corridor. Shandara and Entreri looked at each other. "I know you're there, so just come out!"

  
  


"Maybe she'll go away if we don't answer," Shandara said. "Or then she'll pick the lock," she added. Entreri sat up and pulled Shandara into his arms. "We can continue in the evening," he said, kissing her neck. 

  
  


"What, you think that I don't have any plans for the evening?" Shandara asked in a teasing voice. It was a mistake, she realized it as soon as she said it and saw the look on Entreri's face. The man hated the fact that she was a prostitute and she had been careful not to say anything that might upset him.

  
  


"You're right, I can't know that," the assassin said, pushing her away and starting to gather his clothes that were spread all over the floor. Shandara got up and walked to him, forcing him to look at her.

  
  


"Don't do this. Please," she said and touched his cheek. "I'm not going to go and sleep with other men. Unless Aran tells me to," she added. "And I'm not going to start arguing you with something ridiculous like this. Right now I'm yours, whether you like it or not. We're coming!" she yelled when Mitsu started to bang on the door. Then she looked at Entreri. "Are we going?"

  
  


"Yes," he said after a while, when Mitsu started to bang on the door again. Shandara smiled, and Entreri realized he was happy to see her smile. "We have to talk about this later," she said. "We have to talk about a lot of things," Enteri said, to his own surprise. He felt that he had to tell her, needed to tell her. What he should tell, he wasn't sure of. 

  
  


"I'm going to get someone to break this door!" Mitsu shouted. Shandara sighed and started to get dressed, and Entreri followed her example, hoping that the halfling wouldn't get the door open before he had found all his clothes.

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


"We have to end this," Isaldora said to Jarlaxle, pulling away from his arms. They had been seeing each other less and less during the last week. When Jarlaxle had come to her the previous night, she had decided to give it a last try, but the passion had gone, and now the elf felt that everything else had to go too.

  
  


"Are you serious?" the drow asked, although they both knew the answer already. They stared at each other, and then Isalodra smiled, shaking her head. "This is not going to work. Whatever we had is over. And I have to admit that I enjoyed it," she said, kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

  
  


"No, thank you," Jarlaxle replied. "You have been the most interesting woman I've ever been with."

  
  


"I'm first on the list? I'm flattered," Isaldora laughed. "I hope we can still stay friends," she added in a more serious tone. Jarlaxle nodded, and then started to laugh. "If we're only friends, then I think I should get out of your bed and get dressed."

  
  


"That might be a good idea," Isaldora replied, still smiling. Only when Jarlaxle had left, she began to cry. She didn't know why; she was feeling both sad and happy at the same time. She had really loved the drow and she knew that she would never forget him. She also knew that now she could move on and find a new direction for her life. She wondered whether she should speak with Shandara, but realized that she would probably be with Entreri. Her best friend was on her way to fall in love with the deadliest assassin in all the land. Isaldora knew that Shandara didn't even realize it herself, she would only say that she was just having some fun. But Isaldora had learned a thing or two with Jarlaxle, and knew that Shandara couldn't deny the truth for long. Unless she stopped her relationship with Entreri soon, it would go too far to a territory neither of them - in Isaldora's opinion - knew well enough.

  
  


And neither of them would listen to any warnings, that Isladora knew for sure. So she simply decided to follow what would happen and be ready to kill Artemis Entreri if he hurt Shandara in any way. After all, that's what friends are for.

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


Note: CMX again. Troubles with translating the lyrics again. Voiko se todella olla näin vaikeaa? :-) Very short chapter, but everybody was saying I should continue the story. Maybe I manage to write more in the weekend. I truly hope so, although I'm heading to a book fair and possibly also to an art gallery. Culture! Lots of it! Maybe I'll get an inspiration from modern Irish art or Norwegian writers. Stranger things have happened.


	28. New work

Chapter 28: More work

  
  


"It is so good to see you two," Aran Linvail said, and Entreri noticed his bitter tone. "I thought that I would have to send someone to break your door."

  
  


"Maybe we should come back later," Shandara said calmly. "I didn't get out of bed to listen to your insults, so I might as well return there. We might as well return," she said, taking hold of Entreri's arm.

  
  


"I don't think that would be very wise," Aran said, and his voice sounded threatening. Shandara sighed and then looked at Entreri. "Wait outside. There are some things I need to discuss with Master Linvail." Entreri looked into her eyes and then nodded, ignoring the angry look at Aran's face. He left the room before the man could say anything and closed the door, but then he leaned on it to hear what Shandara was saying to Aran.

  
  


"How dare you?" Shandara hissed, leaning over the table to look into Aran's eyes. "You are acting like a jealous teenager, and insulting one of your best assassins. And also one of your best whores." 

  
  


"You're my friend," Aran sighed. "The last week has been peaceful, but I worry about your safety all the time."

  
  


"Isn't that why you ordered Entreri to guard me?" Shandara asked in a sweet voice that actually lacked all the sweetness.

  
  


"I'm worried about what he will do to you," Aran said. "Or that he will be so attracted by your charms that he can't protect you. Both of those options scare me. I don't want anything to happen to you. The others don't have these kinds of problems with their bodyguards," the Shadowmaster sighed.

  
  


"Well, I can't imagine Mirjami sleeping with her bodyguard, so maybe you're right," Shandara said smiling. "I'm happy that you care, and I love you, but I can take care of myself while I'm in the guild. And outside, Entreri will protect me. I trust him."

  
  


"And?" Aran said and Shandara shook her head. "Nothing else. I trust him, I like him and I know he won't let anything happen to me. And I'm also pretty sure that he's standing behind the door listening to us." Shandara raised her voice and Entreri stepped away from the door, feeling rather stupid.

  
  


"Was this all, or did you actually want us to do something?" Shandara asked from the grinning Shadowmaster.

  
  


"Lord Kheran," he started and Shandara sighed. "He wants to see you again. Well, he send a letter telling that he wants to see Entreri, but your presence is also needed."

  
  


"I'll tell him," Shandara said. "He's still a bit nervous about this whole whore thing and I need to talk to him. When are we to meet Kheran?"

  
  


"Not until next week," Aran said. "But I thought I should warn you right away."

  
  


"Thank you," Shandara grinned. "If you had slept with him, you'd know that even tolerating his presence is only possible with lots of self-control. A disgusting man. Why should we meet him again?"

  
  


"He hasn't noticed that his belongings are gone. Stupid man! And it might be useful to get some more information."

  
  


"I'll do it," Shandara said. "And then we can talk about my fee at some point."

  
  


"Somehow I knew we'd come to that," Aran sighed. "We'll talk. But you should go now, I bet that Entreri is waiting."

  
  


"Thank you again," Shandara said. "You're the best friend a girl could hope for." 

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


Chalmira was humming a song that was stuck to her head. She had been walking around the city the previous day and had stopped to listen to a young human girl who had been performing in Waukeen's Promenade. The girl had blond hair and she couldn't have been much older than twenty. Chalmira had stopped out of sheer curiosity, which had soon changed into pity and loathing.

  
  


The lyrics of the song the girl was sinning hadn't made any sense; their main purpose had been to rhyme badly and to give the male listeners a very good idea of what the girl wanted to do with them. The bad lyrics hadn't spoiled the song much, because the girl couldn't sing. Her performance was mostly squeaking and hopping around wearing practically no clothes. The tune that two older men had been playing the tune, which had been simple and repetitive, and although Chalmira had hated it, it had stuck into her mind. 

  
  


Now that she was trying to compose her own song, the stupid tune kept coming back to her mind. Her own tune would be inspirational and beautiful, she knew it, but she couldn't concentrate on it, couldn't get te hold of it although it was in her mind.

  
  


"Nice melody," Elenwyd said and Chalmira wanted to scream out loud. Instead she glared at her brother, who didn't seem to mind and simply sat down on her bed. He was carrying a pile of papers tied together with a string, and he tossed it to Chalmira. "Read this."

  
  


"What is it?" Chalmira asked, not even looking at the papers. "I'm busy at the moment."

  
  


"Yes, humming a song performed by the naked wonder girl," Elenwyd grinned. "I was starting to worry that dogs would begin to howl while she sang. But they didn't. Maybe they all got really scared and died."

  
  


"I'm trying to compose my own song," Chalmira said, trying to calm down although she wanted to scream out loud.

  
  


"Well, you don't seem to be doing it right now, so you could read my song. There are the lyrics and the music."

  
  


"When did you write this?" Chalmira asked, starting to leaf through the papers. There were quite a lot of them and they also seemed rather interesting.

  
  


"Last night," Elenwyd said calmly. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to write down this thing that I have been planning for some time now." 

  
  


"You wrote all of this last night?" Chalmira asked, hating her brother even more. "You're lying."

  
  


"I wrote the music some time ago," Elenwyd admitted. "But I wrote all the lyrics last night. Honestly."

  
  


"I hate you," Chalmira muttered. "I can't write anything and you just think that 'Hey, I don't have anything to do, let's write a song'! It's not fair."

  
  


"It'll be fine soon," Elenwyd said, and although Chalmira knew that he was right, it didn't make her feel any better. "Stop writing," Elenwyd continued, gathering all the papers in front of Chalmira. "Take a nap, relax, read a book. Read my song," he added smirking. "Don't think about writing so much and it'll be a lot easier. I promise."

  
  


"Maybe I'll do that," Chalmira said smiling. "And if I know you, you'll be running to Waukeen's Promenade to see whether the wonder girl is there."

  
  


"You know me too well," Elenwyd grinned. "That girl couldn't sing to save her life, but with that figure, I can forgive that. And hopefully I can keep her quiet for the most time."

  
  


"You're really disgusting, I hope you know that," Chalmira said sharply. Her brother flashed her a charming smile and left the room. Chalmira started to read through his song, which was quite good. She curled on her bed and started to plan how it could be performed after they had left the guild. 

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


Hark: There might be a break in my writing. I realized that I have to concentrate more on my studies if I want to pass all the exams in December. It's not such a long time when you think about it! And I'll probably have three exams in one day... But I'll plan the stories and write them whenever I get bored with studying (pretty often, probably). If I survive this autumn semester, spring should be easier. I certainly hope so. 

Lady Shandara

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	29. Understanding others

Hark: The quote... Well, I've been watching The West Wing episodes I've taped. And way too often, I have to say. I have to be honest, first there was the quote, then the idea of cookies. Or biscuits, as Englishmen (or women) would probably say.

  
  


Chapter 29: Understanding others

  
  


Mrs. Landingham: Oh, I'm sorry, dear. Would you like a cookie? (The West Wing)

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


"What did Aran say to you?" Entreri asked when they had sat on the bed. Shandara had insisted that they returned to her room to talk. She knew that Entreri would be furious, and she didn't want him to start shouting to her somewhere where there would have been people around.

  
  


"He wants me to see Kheran," she said, trying to sound as natural as she could. "He liked me and hasn't realized that we stole something from him, so if I sleep with him, we can get more information that we can use against him." 

  
  


"What? You're not serious!" Entreri's voice was trembling with anger. Shandara looked at him calmly and reached to touch his hand, but the assassin pushed her away, getting up and staring at her "You won't do it."

  
  


"I have to do it," she said. "Could you sit down, we can talk about this..."

  
  


"No," Entreri said. "There's nothing to talk about."

  
  


"This morning you said that we need to talk," Shandara said, still trying to sound calm, although Entreri's angry stare started to make her nervous. 

  
  


"Not about this. No matter what Aran says, you are not going to sleep with that man. I forbid it," Entreri shouted, sitting down and taking hold of Shandara's shoulders. "Do you understand?"

  
  


"Do you understand that you have no right to tell me what to do?" Shandara asked, staring into Entreri's eyes. She spoke slowly, trying to stop herself from screaming the words out loud. "I don't work for you. I work for Aran. I just sleep with you. And if you have a problem with who I am and what I do, you don't have to be around me. I'm sure that Aran can find me another bodyguard, and I know that I can find another lover." For a moment she thought that he was going to hit her. His eyes widened and his grip on her shoulders tightened, but then he let go of her, staring at her with empty eyes.

  
  


"You're right," he said quietly. "I have no right to ask you for anything. I'll go and leave you to..."

  
  


"Don't," she said, touching his cheek. "I don't want you to go. But I want, no I need you to understand the position I'm in. I have to do what Aran tells me to do. But when I've done my work, I can spend my time the way I want. And... What I'm tyring to say here is that I want to spend my time with you. I enjoy your company, I can trust you. I... I'm sorry for what I said, but I needed to make you understand."

  
  


"Understand what?" Entreri asked, taking hold of her hand and moving it away from his cheek. "I don't..."

  
  


"Understand?" Shandara asked flashing a quick smile. "You need to understand who I am. I'm a whore, and my job requires me to do things that you don't like. But that's only my job. You need to understand. If you don't, this won't work out."

  
  


"I wish I could understand you," Entreri said. "But I can't. Why are you doing this? Why do you sleep with strangers? You could do so much better. You're smart and beautiful and..."

  
  


"I'm a woman," Shandara said. "I've always been smart, but I hadn't really read any books before I started to work for Aran. And beauty... Well, beautiful girls become wives or whores. And I, like so many other women, am too smart to be a wife. Not many possibilities beyond those two, especially when I couldn't fight and couldn't make clothes. I could cook and clean, but not many needed a housekeeper where I'm from. I was a useless little girl and the only thing I was good at was laying on my back. Not hard at all."

  
  


"Why do you do it now?" Entrei asked. "You could've stopped, I believe that Aran has paid you well."

  
  


"What could I have done? Become a teacher because I've read so many books?" Shandara grinned. "And besides, Aran took me in and I owe him. I'll work for him as long as he needs me."

  
  


"You haven't told me anything about how you ended up here," Entreri said. He was still holding her hand, but now he was caressing it gently. Shandara smiled and Entreri wondered how he could have yelled at the woman just a moment ago. "Is that your way of asking me to tell the whole story of my life?" she asked. "You haven't told me anything about your past either," she added and noticed the quick flash of pain in Entreri's eyes. She had learned to read hi emotions, and this was a new one.

  
  


"My past... We can talk about that later," Entreri said slowly. "I asked you first about your past."

  
  


"Not fair," Shandara laughed. "What do you say, let's forget the talking for a moment." she said, running a finger down Entreri's cheek. He moved her hand away, looking into her eyes. "I think we should talk first."

  
  


"That is one thing I like about you," Shandara said and kissed him on the lips. "You are not like most other men. Let's talk."

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


"I left him," Isaldora said, sitting down by the table and looking at Mirjami, who was cooking something in a large cauldron. 

  
  


"That's nice dearie," Mirjami said while adding some spice into the food. "Would you like a biscuit?"

  
  


"Did you actually hear what I said?" Isaldora asked. Mirjami looked at her and smiled. "And some tea with the biscuits?"

  
  


"I don't understand you. But tea would be nice," Isaldora said and Mirjami filled a small kettle with water and put in on the stove. "Keep talking, I can listen while I do something else," the woman said, giving Isaldora a plate full of biscuits. "Try not to eat all of them."

  
  


"There's really nothing much to tell. We both realized that there wasn't anything anymore," Isaldora sighed. "That's all."

  
  


"No it's not," Mirjami said, and continued before Isaldora could say anything. "No matter how many times you tell yourself that you're fine, it always hurts. You loved him, and although the love ended, it's not easy for the human mind, or elven mind in this case, to let go so easily."

  
  


"Kitchen wisdom," Isaldora sighed, taking second biscuit. "These are good."

  
  


"I know," Mirjami said. "Are you feeling any better, or do you need more biscuits, a cup of tea and few extra advises on mending a broken heart?"

  
  


"My heart isn't broken," Isaldora said. "I left him. Or we decided to leave each other. He didn't break my heart."

  
  


"No, love broke your heart," Mirjami said, pouring hot water into a teapot. "Don't argue with me, and this will be a lot easier."

  
  


"For me or for you?" Isaldora asked grinning. Mirjami looked at her smiling. "Me, of course. You were in love, it can't be easier for you. Ready for another wisdom?"

  
  


"If I can also have more biscuits," Isaldora sais and took a cup that Mirjami offered her. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	30. Past lives part one

Chapter 30: Past lives (part one)

  
  


"I had a very nice life. I had a loving family, a home and everything you could hope for," Shandara begun. She was resting her head on Entreri's lap and staring at the opposite wall. The assassin was caressing her hair, his delicate fingers playing with the dark locks. "Then what happened?" he asked.

  
  


"Then my parents died," Shandara said sighing. "We lived in a little village, and one day a band of orcs just came and destroyed the whole place. There weren't many survivors, and all my relatives were killed, except my little sister Anya. I was fifteen then, she was only twelve. We hid in the forest and after the orcs left we gathered all the things that were left and useful for us. Trademeet was the nearest town, so we headed there. We sold most of the things we had carried with us, and a trader going to Athkatla promised to take us there with him. He was a kind man who had a lot of children, so he felt a bit sorry for us. Not sorry enough to take care of us, but he didn't charge us for the ride."

  
  


"We arrived in Athkatla in a warm summer day and the trader, you know, I've completely forgotten his name, left us in Waukeen's Promenade. He gave us some food and told us to stay out of trouble. Anya was scared and I tried to be brave, although that felt like an impossible task at the time. We went to the temple of Ilmater as the trader had told us to and the priestess there told us that there was a place in the Slums where we could stay. On our way to there two men started following us and when we started to run, they did too."

  
  


"There were lots of people in the streets that day and I think that is the only reason we got away. I don't know what they wanted from us, and I'm glad I never found out. We ended up near the Graveyard District, but with the help of few elderly women we managed to get to the Slums. It was so different from everything we had ever seen. A lot of houses in a small area, filthy streets, drunkards and whores. The followers of Ilmater had built an orphanage near Copper Coronet and so we spent our first night in Athkatla in a large room with about twenty other children. I woke up in the middle of the night and saw a boy who was trying to steal my sister's necklace. I cried and he ran away. After that we took turns in sleeping."

  
  


"A year went by. I turned sixteen and Anya thirteen. I helped to take care of the younger children and did all sorts of work around the orphanage and in the temples in Slums and Waukeen's promenade. I wasn't very religious, but I was hard-working, so they forgave me my lack of faith. But then we were informed that the church no longer had the money to keep the orphanage. Only the poorest people of Athkatla were interested in helping the poorest, which meant that they gave money to the church and got it back a bit later. Rich and middle-class tend to go for the more fashionable gods," Shandara said in a sarcastic tone.

  
  


"So we were once again without a place to go. I was offered a job as a maid in a house in a good part of the city, but they didn't let Anya to coem and live with me. They said that they didn't need a useless girl around. So I didn't go."

  
  


"We lived in the streets and slept in whatever place we could find. Then Anya got sick. She had high fever and headache all the time. We found a doctor who took her in and our money was enough to pay for the treatment and a bed to sleep in for three days. Her condition didn't improve, so I said I would get more money and went out into the streets. There was only one way to make money I could think of, some girls younger than me had talked about it, and I was a good-looking girl. That's simply the fact," Shandara said with a sad smile on her lips. "I inherited my looks from my mother. And even today she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

  
  


"So I became a whore. The first customer even paid me extra when he noticed that I was, or had been, a virgin. The next had some special wishes. The third wanted me simply to strip. In one night I got enough money to pay for two days of Anya's treatment. As the days went past Anya's health didn't improve but I got better and better. It was strange," she said, wiping a tear from the corner of my eye. "When my sister died, I gave all my money so that the doctor could arrange a proper funeral for her and left. I went back to the streets to earn more. I didn't go to the funeral, I haven't ever visited her grave. I lost her and I..." she sat up, looking into Entreri's eyes. "I can't explain it. I forgot my sorrow by working. I had already earned some reputation. And then... I don't think you'd be interested in details. When I was nineteen, I met Aran and got a job here. Nineteen... It's over almost eight years ago. I'll turn twenty-seven next month," Shandara sighed. "Soon I will be too old for this job."

  
  


"Twenty-seven isn't that old," Entreri said and to his surprise Shandara grinned. "It is if you're a whore. There are always dozens of younger women waiting to get my job. On speaking of age, how old are you? If you're not going to tell me your whole life story, at least tell me something," Shandara said.

  
  


"I... I'm thirty-eight. I think," Entreri said, and continued before Shandara could say anything: "I didn't really count my birthdays as a child. Birthdays weren't... those happy occasions people think them to be."

  
  


"Tell me," Shandara said, her green eyes looking straight into Entreri's. She saw the pain, saw the hidden memories, but she couldn't read any more of them. The assassin knew how to hide his thoughts and feelings, and she saw them only as short glimpses now and then. But she realized that it wasn't enough for her. She wanted to get to know Entreri better, to understand the assassin better. She cared for the man, she could admit to herself now, and to see him suffer made her heart ache as well. 

  
  


"You don't want to hear about my life," Entreri said. "And I don't want to talk about it."

  
  


"Artemis," Shandara whispered, taking hold of his hand. "Please."

  
  


"You... You need to get ready to meet Kheran," Entreri said, pushing Shandara's hand away and getting up. "I understand that you need to do it, so I'm not going to stop you. I can't stop you. But I can still decide what I tell about myself to other people. My life is just that, my life. It's nothing you should concern yourself with."

  
  


"So innocent little 'please' doesn't do the trick?" Shandara grinned. "Fine. But you don't need to go. Aran didn't say when I have to see Kheran, but I'm sure it won't be right away. And the only way I can prepare for that is to turn my brain off. And I don't wish to do that yet."

  
  


"What is it that you wish to do then?" Entreri asked, glad that Shandara hadn't pushed the issue further. And now the smile on her face told him clearly what it was that she wanted to do. Entreri pushed back the memories that her questions had brought into his mind, he was used to doing that, and drew her into his arms. That helped him to forget even better.

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


Hark: Giovanna, a very good point. Kheran's picture would be in dictionaries in Faerun next to the word 'disgusting'. I'll have to see what happens. (I'm not in control of the story anymore. It sort of writes itself now. I just hit the letter thingies on the keyboard and hope to get the words right.)


	31. Losing faith

Hark: I'm back! *tries to ignore the screams of horror* I'll try to finish some storylines during Christmas, although I doubt that I'll be able to finish the whole story. But I can try to get rid of some characters and sort out some strange things that seem to be happening in the story... This chapter was written in two parts, first part in early December, the rest is fresh from my mind. 

Note for the first part: This hasn't been one of those happy-happy joy-joy days...

  
  


Chapter 31: Losing faith

  
  


I am reaching but I fall/ and the stars are black and cold... Les Misérables (Musical)

  
  


Faershan leaned on the wall of the Temple of Helm, trying to keep out of the rain. She watched the people running past and going into te temples for cover, and she couldn't help but sigh. She hadn't found any shelter in the temples of Athkatla for a long time, and now she felt like she couldn't find shelter anywhere else either. All the things that had happened and all the things that might happen had filled her heart with fear that she couldn't really explain. 

  
  


And there hadn't been any answers to her prayers or questions. Her god hadn't talked to her for a week and she was lost. The despair, the pain, every negative emotion was eating her soul and she felt like she couldn't bear it much longer. She stepped into the rain and started to walk back to the guild house, although she had no idea what she could do there. She couldn't heal the sick, couldn't offer any help for those in need of it. In fact, she was one of those in need of help, but she knew that nobody could help her. She walked deep in thought, deep in her own misery, and didn't notice the man with the crossbow. 

  
  


The bolt hit her stomach and she fell on her knees while the terrible pain exploded through her body. She could see the horrified expressions on the faces of the people in the street, and then everything went black.

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


Shandara ran through the guild house after Mitsu. The halfling was pale as a ghost and although Shandara couldn't see her own face, she was certain that she was too. She wasn't sure how she managed to run; her legs felt like they would give in soon.

  
  


"No need to run like that," Aran Linvail said when they reached the hospital that had Aran had started after the first attack. He was crying openly, tears flowing down his cheeks. "She's dead."

  
  


Shandara heard herself crying out loud and then she fell to her knees. Mitsu turned to hug her, her small face also smeared with tears. Aran leaned on the wall, closing his eyes and trying to make sense of the world he couldn't recognize anymore. He had lost many comrades and friends during the last month, many more than ever before. And all because someone was too much of a coward to face him openly. Aran was beginning to wish for an open confrontation, anything but these attacks that weren't just targeted on important members of the guild. Just a couple of days ago someone had shot two servant girls who had been buying vegetables. Younger of them had been only thirteen.

  
  


Aran didn't try to trick himself by thinking that he was the good guy. He had murdered, robbed and deceived. He controlled organized crime in the city, in fact he had organized it. There were pickpockets, whores and assassins. He tried to be kind to his employees, but his victims, the guild's victims, were selected on the basis of gaining profit. They had killed people who hadn't deserved that kind of fate, they had robbed from people who were too poor anyway.

  
  


Still Aran thought that although they weren't the good guys, they were better than the other guild. And did it really matter who was good and who was bad. Life was a struggle and people like them couldn't start to count where their living came from. 

  
  


Still, he would have given everything to save all the people that had died. He looked at Shandara and Mitsu, who were crying on the floor and then he looked at the body that had been lifted on the nearest bed. This was it. He had already doubled his spies around the city, but now was the time to triple them. He was going to find out who were behind this, and then he would kill them. Very slowly. A memory of Tessa came into his mind, but he banished it quickly. The woman had chosen her side and she was no more than a traitor and murderer. Sure to be killed if Aran ever got her in his sight.

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


Chalmira was sitting in the dining hall, trying to disappear to the background. She wasn't sure what had happened, only that some healer had been killed. Quite important healer, she thought, looking at the looks on the faces of the thieves. And she wasn't very happy with the looks they were giving her. She and Elenwyd were among the newest members and that seemed to mean that they were possible spies. Chalmira tried to ignore the looks, but there had been quite many although the news of the death had spread only a while ago.

  
  


"They can be like that," Jarlaxle said, sitting down opposite to her. "But never mind about them."

  
  


"Are you offering to beat them up if they tease me?" Chalmira asked, not smiling. She still felt the angry eyes on her and decided that smiling wasn't the wisest thing to do at a time like this.

  
  


"Wouldn't that be your brother's job?" Jarlaxle replied. "But I can protect you for the time being. They are like a family," he continued. "They may be murderers and thieves, but if one of their own is hurt or killed, they hunt down the person responsible and kill him. Or her," he added. "Who knows, maybe it was you."

  
  


"Funny," Chalmira said dryly. "Tell me, did you know the healer who was killed."

  
  


"Faershan? Not well. I had talked to her a couple of times, but that was about it. But she was a good person, or at least so I have been told. A half-elf, not so full of prejudice as elves."

  
  


"That is our best trait," Chalmira said dryly. "But this is an interesting place. Elenwyd has told me so many times, and it seems I should have listened to him better. Now he just sits in his room, composing a saga or some such. Aran hasn't given us many opportunities to work."

  
  


"I believe that he will after this," Jarlaxle said. "Faershan was his friend."

  
  


"Protecting the family..." Chalmira muttered. "Do you think you could tell me more about this guild and its people?" she asked and Jarlaxle was sure that he recognized the tone in her voice. Isaldora was in the past and he had to admit that Chalmira was an interesting woman. 

  
  


"Any time," Jarlaxle replied. "But not today. And I think that the funeral will be tomorrow. But after that, I'm all yours." He got up and bowed his head before heading out. Chalmira hid a little smile and continued to eat, wondering how worried Elenwyd would be if he knew what his sister was planning to do with a drow. But she had learned that the best way to spare Elenwyd's nerves and feelings was either not to tell him or then to lie. Both might be necessary soon, but Chalmira had mastered them and was confident that everything would turn out fine.

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


"It's hard to believe that she's dead," Isaldora said. "Just like that. And I hadn't talked to her for a long time, I was always too busy and..."

  
  


"Don't start blaming yourself for anything," Shandara said. She, Mitsu, Mirjami and Isaldora were sitting in Isaldora's room, remembering Faershan and eating, since Mirjami claimed that nothing helped like food when things weren't looking good. 

  
  


"She's right," Mitsu said. "She's gone and we're here, so the best thing we can do is to remember her and make sure that nobody forgets her. What?" she asked when all others looked at her curiously. "Can't a halfling be deep sometimes?"

  
  


"She loved Aran," Shandara said quietly. "I saw it. But she didn't do anything. I wish she had."

  
  


"Don't tell him," Mirjami said and Shandara gave him a long look. "I'm not stupid, you know. I'm not going to march to Aran and say 'Too bad that Faershan died, by the way, she was in love with you'. It would cause him more pain, and he has enough troubles already."

  
  


"Speaking of troubles," Mitsu added in an evil voice, trying to turn the discussion away from loss and death, "How are things with you and Entreri?"

  
  


"To be honest, I have no idea," Shandara sighed. "He's jealous of me. It's nice, but also a bit scary. I don't want him to get any ideas about us. You should have seen his face when Aran told me I have to sleep with Kheran again... But no more about that," she said in a firm voice. "Why is it that whenever you want to lighten up a conversation, you start to talk about my life?"

  
  


"Take it as a compliment," Isaldora grinned. "You are the only one of us with an interesting life."

  
  


"Liar," Shandara muttered and threw Isaldora with a biscuit. She caught it threw it back.

  
  


"Food war?" Mitsu asked and Mirjami sighed. Sometimes she felt like she was among five-year-old children and wanted to order them to stop. But when a grape hit her on the head, she forgot all her dignity and threw it back, although she hit Shandara instead of Mitsu who had thrown it. 

  
  


It was childish and completely improper, but it made all of them feel better. Sometimes happiness is the best weapon in the fight against sorrow.


	32. Second thoughts

Hark: Christmas went by and I didn't write... Bad me. But now it's new year and I actually thought of something to write. Will be continued soon (I hope).

  
  


Chapter 32: Second thoughts

  
  


It was raining again, a perfect weather for a funeral, Shandara thought. She was wearing a warm black dress and a thick cloak, but still she felt cold. Aran had told her to stay in the guild, but she hadn't paid any attention to him. Faershan wouldn't have missed her funeral. Entreri was standing behind her and she hated herself for feeling happy that the man was there. This had gone too far. Everything had gone too far. Everything had gone too wrong. She hadn't been able to sleep last night because of the screams. Some spies of Aran had finally found few thieves working for the new guild and they had been tortured to reveal the location and the leaders of hte guild. It hadn't worked, Erik had told her in the morning. The thieves hadn't been able to tell anything even when they wanted to, after hours of torture, because of some kind of blocking spell. Erik had tried to broke it, but hadn't been successful. Now the thieves were locked up and heavily guarded, possibly until Erik came up with a way to break the spell or until they would be killed. Shandara wasn't sure which she wanted more. 

  
  


The priest had started talking and Shandara let her mind wander. She knew the old priest who was speaking, and although he was a nice and harmless person, at that moment she hated him. He hadn't known Faershan very well, he didn't know anything about Faershan's goddess, nothing about what she would have wanted to happen at her funeral. Hundred colourful butterflies, Shandara thought, almost smiling. Something stupid and inappropriate, she would have loved that. She realized that the priest had stopped talking and was staring at something. She turned her head and there, in the middle of gray, rainy day, a small humming bird was flying in little hoops. It landed on Aran's shoulder, pecked his cheek very gently and then flew to Mirjami, Isaldora, Mitsu and Shandara, making little hoops in front of them all. Shandara reached to touch it, but it flew away and disappeared back into the grayness where it came from.

  
  


"I think that..." the priest said, looking a bit baffled. "We could... if you... I mean that..."

  
  


"It's all right," Aran said, touching his cheek where the bird had touched. "I think that we have no reason to be here any longer. She's in peace now."

  
  


For a moment Shandara thought she saw tears in Aran's eyes, but then the Shadowmaster turned his head and when he looked at her direction again, there were no sign of the tears. She dropped the simple blue flowers she had carried into the grave and then walked back to Entreri. The assassin was wearing his usual back clothes and the strange hat that Jarlaxle sometimes made fun of. Shandara looked at him and smirked; the sight of the water running down the hat around the assassin's face was almost too much for her.

  
  


"What are you laughing at?" he asked and then flashed him a quick and rare smile. "We should get you this kind of hat too. Better than that hood," he said and wiped her wet cheek. "Or are these tears?"

  
  


"No," Shandara said. "Strange, but I don't feel like crying. I just feel so tired. I think I'll go to my room and rest after this. If you want to go to the dinner, I can take care of myself for a moment. The guild houses are now so well-guarded that I'm in no danger while I'm inside. I want to sleep."

  
  


"If that's what you want," Entreri said and Shandara felt like screaming. She waned the man to protest, to argue, to do something else than go along with everything she said. She would have to leave him soon and she wished that she would have a good reason to do so. 'I might fall in love with you otherwise' didn't sound right. A fight, an argument, that's what she needed. A clean cut away from him, and for him a clean cut away from her. He had changed and she was afraid that it had been because of her. She didn't want anyone loving her. She couldn't control whether she fell in love with someone, but she could make potential love die in the hearts of men. She had practised.

  
  


Breaking the heart of a famous assassin, Shandara thought. If he has a heart, that is. Entreri was, despite everything that had happened, still a mystery to her. He could be gentle, jealous and deadly, but she could never be sure if a feeling was real or not. She had done her homework on him and had found out that Entreri was the master of disguises and pretending. He could walk to her in a street wearing a disguise and she wouldn't recognize him, so it didn't seem impossible that he could show her feelings that were as fake as his altered appearance. Maybe everything was real, maybe everything was a lie. She wasn't sure whether she'd ever find out.

  
  


****************************************************************

  
  


Tassas was feeling bored. After she had abandoned Aran and the Shadow Thieves and joined Theroieon in his new guild, she had been forced to stay indoors. She didn't complain much; the manor was beautiful and he gave her new clothes and jewels whenever she asked for them. But she couldn't show those clothes to anyone and that was what bothered her. She wanted to be adored, but also envied, and her vanity couldn't be fed with envy of other women, because there weren't any women around who she could consider her equals. There were the servant girls, who were stupid brats. There were female thieves, who couldn't care less about fancy dresses that would just get into way in their profession. Theroieon could give her nice things but offer no opportunities to show them around, and she was getting frustrated.

  
  


She had heard of Faershan's death. One of Theroieon's assassins had bragged over a easy kill and after few more details she had figured out that the half-elf healer had been the victim. She wasn't sure how she should have felt. After all, she had left the guild because she hadn't liked her life there and she had despised the people who worked there, but still... Faershan had always been kind to her. Then again, Theroieon wasn't killing people based on how nice they were. He was determined to kill enough guild members, no matter who they were, so that the guild would be weak. Not an open war, Theroieon had said, but small attacks that would in time start destroying the guild from the inside. Distrust and panic were the best weapons. And they had time, Theroieon had added. Nobody knew who they were, nobody even knew their name, if they even had any. Tassa hadn't heard it, but then again she wasn't told many things. It seemed that people were afraid that she would run out and tell the information to anyone who crossed her way. Of course there wasn't much danger of that while she was forced to stay inside.

  
  


A servant girl came into Tassa's room and told the latest news. Tassa gave her some money if she told her what was going around the guild and so far Tassa had gained some useful information. This seemed the most interesting thus far; the Shadow Thieves had captured some of Theroieon's spies and were torturing them for information. So far they hadn't been successful, but Tassa knew that in one way or other Aran would get the information he wanted. She could only hope that Theroieon's guards would keep her safe when the Shadow Thieves started their attack. 

  
  


Sometimes she really regretted leaving the guild, no betraying the guild, but there was nothing that she could do about it now. If Shadow Thieves caught her, she would die, there was no doubt about that. Her only hope seemed to be that Theroieon's murderous plans worked. For some reason that thought didn't make her feel any better, but that was the only way for her now. 


	33. Stories and worried thoughts

Chapter 33: Stories and worried thoughts

  
  


My gift is my song/ And this one's for you... Elton John (okay, pretty pathetic choice of quotation)

  
  


Chalmira had finished her story, or two stories and three songs, based on what Jarlaxle had told her. She was certain that people would love them; they had the right amount of mystery, horror and exotic elements, although Chalmira didn't think of murder and death as very exotic. But she was proud of her works, and knew that they would bring her money. That is, if she had a chance to perform it. After the death of the healer, Aran Linvail had restricted the movement of many guild members, Chalmira among them. She had been assigned to help the strange gnome illusionist and some other magic-users in deciphering odd messages that might have something to do with the new guild. They still didn't know the name of the guild, but that didn't really disturb the conversation. Words "the guild" pronounced in a certain way made it very clear which guild they were talking about.

  
  


Chalmira had leafed through messages, letters, small pieces of paper and every kind of writings they could find. So far they hadn't found out anything useful and Erik had decided that they would take a break for the day. Chalmira had almost rushed to kiss the gnome, but the smell of turnip hanging persistently around him had made her change her mind. She wasn't that delighted. 

  
  


Now she was walking through the empty corridors, trying to think of something to do. The last days had gone by with leafing through those stupid messages and during the nights she had worked on her stories. Now her work was finished, but there wasn't anyone she could perform it to. Of course she could have snuck out and gone to perform it, but she was certain that a story of a purple-haired half-elf performing stories and songs about the dark elves might just reach the ears of the Shadowmaster. She had no desire to anger Aran Linvail, and therefor she had t bore to death inside. Then suddenly an idea struck her, and it was so obvious that she couldn't understand why she hadn't thought of it before. She would have to perform her songs and stories to the person who had given her the inspiration and the facts, or at least believable lies. The only problem now was finding the dark elf.

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


Jarlaxle had been practising, but it had been rather boring. He would have preferred to train with Entreri, but the assassin had been unavailable for some time now. Jarlaxle couldn't still fully believe it, although he had witnessed it with his own eyes; the assassin was in love. The drow prided himself in helping the man to forget some of his dark thoughts and to get over his obsession with killing Drizzt, but he had never thought that Artemis Entreri could change as much as he had. 

  
  


Maybe it was the change of scenery and the new, different people around them, Jarlaxle thought. But most of his thanks would have to go directly to Shandara. Jarlaxle had known ,the first moment he saw her, that she could be the person to break the ice that seemed to have surrounded Artemis Entreri throughout his entire life. Shandara had done this, and a lot more. And now Jarlaxle was starting to worry.

  
  


The assassin had changed; he had learned to love. But he loved only Shandara. Jarlaxle didn't have any doubts that if it had been necessary, the assassin would have killed any other person in the guild, at least those who could defend themselves. That was one interesting thing about the assassin, while others of his trade were ready to kill anybody for the right amount of gold, Entreri had some honour and he didn't murder mindlessly. He spared the weak, the sick and the young. If he had been like most other assassins, Jarlaxle would never have saved him or become his companion. 

  
  


So Entreri had learned to love, but all his love was for Shandara alone. And no matter how hard he tried, Jarlaxle wasn't able to determine how Shandara felt about Entreri. She loved him in some way, that the drow knew. But did she love him enough, or in the right way? Or would she leave him at some point and move to the next interesting man she encountered? If this happened, there was no way to know what Entreri would do. Having your heart broken is a terrible thing, although the drow didn't have any personal experience on the matter. He wished that there was something he could have done, but there were some things that even the great Jarlaxle, he thought bitterly, couldn't control. He would just have to see. 

  
  


Dark thoughts weren't really making his day any better, and so when the enchanting half-elf came to ask him to listen to the songs and stories she had written and composed, he said yes. Of course, the woman didn't so much ask as order, which felt like a nice change to the drow. There would be no danger of her falling in love with him, and that certainty was what the drow needed. It had been hard enough with Isaldora, who had turned out to be a wonderful, if too romantic, woman, and he didn't need any more of those things happening to him. Love was wonderful, but best when kept far away from him. He liked to love women for a moment, but never to be in love with them. That was too confusing. Shandara was a bit like him in her relationships, and that was why Jarlaxle wasn't sure whether her love for Entreri would last. But he was thinking again those thoughts he had decided to set aside. After all, he was going to go and listen to a beautiful young woman, who had an amazing way of swinging her hips and brushing her purple hair from her face. There was no time to worry about other people.

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


Hark: Shamiran, here's some Jarlaxle for you. And Chalmira. And stuff. To others, more will be coming soon, because I should really start to study, and when have to study, I concentrate more on fanfics than studying. Some kind of psychological thing, I guess. 


	34. News

Chapter 34: News

  
  


Chalmira didn't appreciate being used as a messenger, but the look in Erik's eyes when he told her to go and get Aran didn't make her want to argue. She wasn't sure what the gnome had found, but it had to be important. She had rushed from the lower levels to Aran's room, and the Shadowmaster hadn't demanded her for any explanations. Just the words "Erik has found something important" seemed to be enough. 

  
  


Chalmira had followed Aran to Erik's room and now she was leaning on the door, uncertain of what she was supposed to do. The Shadowmaster read the notes Erik had scribbled on a piece of paper and then turned to look at Chalmira. 

  
  


"Find Artemis Entreri and order him to my room. I have work for him," Aran said, and Chalmira headed off, not thinking about arguing this time either. She had no idea where she could find the assassin, but she knew where to find his friend. She had left Jarlaxle in her bed that morning when she had to leave to work with Erik, and she was certain that the drow hadn't left yet. He would probably be reading through Chalmira's poems and songs, because last night she hadn't got very far in reading them. There had been more important things for her to do. 

  
  


The drow was indeed still in her room, almost fully dressed, sitting on her bed and leafing through one of her notebooks that she had put in a locked box. 

  
  


"It's hard for people to read these things if you lock them away," the drow said grinning when he noticed her staring at the notebook in his hands. "Is your work already finished?" he continued, his smile becoming even more charming. "Maybe we could continue from..."

  
  


"I need to find Entreri," Chalmira said, taking the notebook from Jarlaxle's hands. "And you're going to help me. No time to argue, it's urgent. Aran said so. But if you are a good boy and help me find him, I might try to persuade Erik to give me the rest of the day off."

  
  


"The day hasn't even properly started yet," Jarlaxle pointed out. Chalmira leaned close to him, her lips almost brushing against his. "Then we might just have enough time to get to the interesting things we didn't have time for last night. But now, move it!" she continued and started to walk to the door. "Any ideas where we could find him?"

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


"I don't know where he is," Shandara said, putting down her book. "Why do think I would know that?" she added in an annoyed voice. "His my bodyguard, not the other way around."

  
  


"Well, if he is your bodyguard, shouldn't he be here guarding your... body?" Jarlaxle asked, eyeing Shandara. The woman seemed stressed, and he was wondering whether it was because of Entreri. "Troubles with your little romance?" he ventured and was grateful that looks couldn't kill, because Shandara's green eyes were full of hatred. 

  
  


"There is no romance," Shandara said in a deadly voice. "There's just something that has gone on for too long. I don't know where he is, because I've said to him that I don't need him around all the time. Maybe he's training, maybe he's walking around the city, maybe he's sleeping with some stupid whore. He's not her, and that's all that matters."

  
  


"What are you going to do?" Jarlaxle asked, remembering his previous thoughts about the relationship between Shandara and Entreri. The woman looked at him and them smiled. "First I'm going to continue reading, then I might go and speak with Isaldora. She hasn't been feeling well lately."

  
  


"Can't we have a serious conversation even for a moment?" Jarlaxle asked. "Aran needs to see Entreri and I'm helping Chalmira look for him," the drow said and couldn't miss the amused look on Shandara's face when he mentioned the half-elf's name. "Yes, I'm sleeping with her, no need to make any stupid jokes."

  
  


"I wasn't going to," Shandara said. "I don't know where Entreri is, and I don't care. So run along and try to find him."

  
  


"He loves you, you know," Jarlaxle said. Shandara looked straight into his eyes and then she sighed, shaking her head. "I know. And that's why I have to end it soon. I don't want him loving me. You should understand, you went through the same with Isaldora."

  
  


"Not exactly, but I can understand you," Jarlaxle said. "You know, if things had gone differently, I think that I'd be quite happy living with you for the rest of my life."

  
  


"You may be right," Shandara said, starting to laugh. "We are so similar in some things that it's almost scary. Have fun with that half-elf."

  
  


"I will," Jarlaxle said, noticing again that his conversations with Shandara always ended up to becoming very strange. He would just have to get used to it. 

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


Meanwhile Chalmira had managed to track Entreri down. The assassin had been practising and he hadn't been very happy of the disturbance, but after Chalmira had said that Aran had ordered him to come, he agreed to go, although Chalmira could clearly see that he wasn't happy with the word 'order'. 

  
  


"I already found him," she said to Jarlaxle, who returned from Shandara's room. "So I think I still have to go ask whether Erik needs me. Go and wait in my room," she ordered the drow. "I'll meet you there at some time. Read something while you're waiting," she said, blowing a little kiss to is direction. The drow grinned and watched Chalmira's back when the woman hurried away. She was different in a very refreshing way and he was happy to wait for her. Not too long, but for some time. After all, he didn't have anything better to do.

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


"Could you say that again, I don't think I heard you correctly," Shandara said, staring at Isaldora. The elf sighed and pointed to the nearest chair. "I told you to sit down for this. I'm pregnant."

  
  


"Oh gods," Shandara sighed, sitting down to the chair, because she couldn't be sure how long her legs would still work. "Whose is it?"

  
  


"Who do you think?" Isaldora replied. "The word half-elf gets a whole different meaning."

  
  


"Half-drow, half... normal elf," Shandara said, grinning madly. "Congratulations. You'll have fine time raising that child."

  
  


"If I'm going to keep it," Isaldora said, without much conviction in her voice. "Who am I kidding? I couldn't kill it. So I guess I have to..."

  
  


"Give birth and be stuck with a child for the rest of your life?" Shandara said. "Or feel guilt for having an abortion. Yes, nice alternatives. I'm sorry," she added when Isaldora started to cry. "I'm sorry," she repeated, sitting next to her on the bed and hugging her. "No matter what you decide, I'll be here for you. Auntie Shandara... Don't let the child call me that."

  
  


"I rather like it," Isaldora sniffed. "But the child couldn't possibly pronounce your name, so it would be Auntie Shandy or something."

  
  


"Drop dead," Shandara muttered, taking a handkerchief from her pocket and giving it to Isaldora. "Have you told anyone else yet? Have you told Jarlaxle?"

  
  


"I'll tell the people who need to know in time," Isaldora said. "And I don't need Jarlaxle's help. If he wants to see the child, he can do so, but..."

  
  


"No nice husband to a nice home," Shandara said. "To be honest, I don't think he is a good husband material."

  
  


"You think?" Isaldora giggled. "Oh gods, this is getting too hysterical. No, I don't need a husband. I have so many friends who can be a family for my child."

  
  


"I'll start crying soon," Shandara said. "Congratulations, future mother. Can I go and tell Mirjami? She would want to know this as soon as possible."

  
  


"I'm going to tell her myself," Isaldora said. "You can come too. I'm sure there will be some cake to celebrate this wonderful news, and you don't want to miss that."

  
  


"If there's cake, I'm in," Shandara said. "And maybe I can talk about my own troubles at some point. After we've been through your breaking story, of course." 

  
  


********************************************* 

  
  


Hark: If I promise that the story will be continued soon, it probably won't... So I'm hoping to continue the story soon and sort out some of this mess. Who ends up with who, who gets killed and who is really the father of the child? You can find it out by watching the next episode of The Bold and the Beaut... Err. I mean reading the next chapter of this story, of course. :-) Lady Shandara


	35. Love is dangerous

Hark: This is the second version of this chapter. I originally had written three new chapters, but then I started to think about them and realized that I was making the plot too complicated in some kind of soap opera style (it involved Shandara leaving Entreri and acting in a stupid, childish and very non-Shandara way). So this is (I hope) the better version. Comments, please.

  
  


Chapter 35: Love is dangerous

  
  


"You ordered me to come," Entreri said, and Aran didn't miss the sharp tone of his voice. But the Shadowmaster wasn't in the mood for any games. He looked at the paper in front of him, at the notes that Erik had scribbled down, and then fixed his gaze back on Entreri.

  
  


"I have a job for you," Aran said. "And I believe you're going to like it. Kill lord Kheran." Aran enjoyed the look that flashed quickly through Entreri's face. It was the first time he actually saw a clear emotion on the assassin's face. The man had looked first surprised, but then very pleased.

  
  


"You have some kind of reason for this change of heart?" Entreri asked smiling slightly. "Weren't you ready to send whores to amuse him just some time ago?"

  
  


"Well, that was before Erik accidentally started to decipher a seemingly harmless note we found among Kheran's belongings. We had thought it to be nothing, but then... Well, it's enough for you to know that the information we found is enough to earn Kheran his death."

  
  


"When?" Entreri asked, trying to hide a smile that he felt creeping to his face. Aran shrugged. "As soon as possible. This night sounds good. Erik will bring you a sign you have to leave there, so that people know what happens to those who oppose us. It can be painful, if you want to," Aran added. "I believe I don't have to tell you how to do your work."

  
  


"You're right," Entreri said. "If you have nothing more to say, then I'll go. I have to get ready."

  
  


"You have the whole day," Aran said. "And if you see Shandara, you can tell her. I believe that she'll be relieved when she doesn't have to sleep with Kheran again."

  
  


"I'll tell her," Entreri said and left Aran's office, trying hard to hide his smile. It had turned out to be an exceptionally good day.

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


Entreri was sitting on Shandara's bed when she returned from the kitchen. She looked at him and wanted to scream, but instead sat down next to him, kissing his cheek. "It's a surprise to see you her, especially when I locked the door."

  
  


"A simple lock," Entreri said. "Anyone could pick them if they wanted to."

  
  


"And you decided to want to," Shandara said smiling. "I'm sorry, but I have a lot on my mind right now, and I think that..."

  
  


"Has something happened?" Entreri asked and Shandara was almost scared of the kind tone of his voice. It shouldn't have been like this. She shook her head. "It's nothing. Well, promise you won't tell Jarlaxle. Isaldora is pregnant."

  
  


"Pregnant? With Jarlaxle's child?" Entreri asked, stunned. "A half-drow?"

  
  


"If you are confused, think how Isaldora must feel. Poor girl..."

  
  


"Girl?" Entreri asked smiling. "She's older than you, isn't she?"

  
  


"She's an elf. After ten years I'll have a terrible amount of wrinkles and she is as beautiful as ever," Shandara sighed. "So in that sense she is a girl. And she's going to have a baby and I can't keep secrets, so you have to promise you won't tell Jarlaxle."

  
  


"I won't," Entreri said and pulled Shandara close. "And don't worry about your looks. You've never looked as beautiful as now, and I believe you will look the same in ten years."

  
  


"Stop it," Shandara sighed, pushing Entreri away and getting up. "We... I... I need to think and I can't..."

  
  


"You don't need to worry about Kheran," Entreri said and got up, taking hold of Shandara's shoulders and looking into her eyes. "Aran just found out that he is in league with the new guild. He asked me to kill Kheran. And I'm going to do it tonight."

  
  


"Kill him?" Shandara asked. "You mean I don't have to... Thank the gods," she laughed hugging Entreri. "But it really changes nothing," she continued, pulling away from him. "I'm still a whore and I fear that you can't take it much longer."

  
  


"Do you have to be?" Entreri asked, not even sure himself why he asked the question. Shandara stared at him and he could see the panic in her eyes. "I mean..." he started to say.

  
  


"I know what you mean," Shandara said. "You'd better leave now. I need to be alone. But..." she said when Entreri was at the door. "Come to see me after you've killed him. I want to know for sure that he is dead."

  
  


"I will," Entreri said and walked away, feeling strangely happy. He was starting to get used to feeling that way and that worried him, but not enough to let go of what he had.

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


Shandara could remember the last time she had felt this way. She had been young, foolish and completely in love. He hadn't been much older and she couldn't really say that he had been more experienced, for she had been working in the streets and for Aran for five years altogether, but it had been something she had never experienced before. He had been a thief in the guild, called Reanan. 

  
  


Reanan had been the best lover she ever had; gentle, kind and loving. They had loved each other and when Reanan had finally asked her to leave her profession and go with him, she had agreed. They had moved to a small house near the docks and life had been wonderful, until he had changed. She didn't know what had caused it, but he had become angry and jealous, watching her every step and doubting every word she said. Still he had told her that he loved her, he loved her so much he couldn't bear the thought of her with someone else. She had tried to convince him nothing was going on, that she belonged to him and him alone. He had believed for some time.

  
  


Then he had stopped believing. Every time he doubted her he hit her, every time he saw her talking with someone else, every time she did something he thought was wrong... Finally she had escaped, ran back to Aran and begged for help. She hadn't seen Reanan since. She had never asked Aran whether he had the man killed, or was Reanan smart enough to leave and was now living somewhere else. She hadn't wanted to know. 

  
  


She had told herself that Entreri was different. That with him it would work. That he wasn't Reanan. But no matter how well she explained and rationalized things, there was the irrational fear that didn't let go of her. And now he had asked her to leave her profession, although he had seemed to be as surprised as she had been to hear him say those words. He hadn't planned them, of that she was sure. Reanan had persuaded her, planned his words carefully. Entreri had just slipped out what he clearly wanted to say.

  
  


Shandara knew she had some time to think about things. It was early day and Entreri would come to her in the night after he had killed Kheran. She would have enough time to make the right decision. 

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


Entreri left that night after the sun had set, walking from rooftop to rooftop like on paved streets. He had missed this part of his work, this feeling of freedom he had enjoyed even as a young man, honing his skills in the rooftops Calimport. The roofs had been his place, they had given him freedom... Then he had given up on those stupid thoughts and concentrated on other things in his dark profession.

  
  


He moved easily, without thinking. This task was nothing; killing an old fat man wasn't a huge chore. But it meant something. He knew that he was doing this because he couldn't bare the thought of Kheran's hands on Shandara's body, his lips touching hers... This was a revenge for what she had gone through to help the guild. Things he would have wanted to save her from.

  
  


He loved her, there was no way of denying it anymore. He didn't know how or why it had happened, but that didn't really matter. Weakness, distraction, useless emotion. And also the only thing that he could believe in. His life had lost some of its meaning after he had killed Drizzt; the hatred in his heart had diminished. And now it had been replaced by something new and wonderful. Entreri reached Kheran's house and shook those thoughts of Shandara away. There would be time for them later.

  
  


Kheran's guards were easy to take care of. Entreri didn't kill them, that would have been too easy. He walked into Kheran's room; the man was asleep. Entreri locked the door and closed all windows. Then he lit a few candles and pulled out his jewelled dagger.

  
  


"Wake up, your lordship," he said, shaking Kheran. The man muttered something and then opened his eyes, looking around puzzled. Entreri smiled at him, pressing the dagger against his neck. "We have about an hour before I have to go meet someone. I might get it over faster, but I doubt it. This happens when you plot against the Shadow Thieves," Entreri continued and enjoyed the look of horror on Kheran's face. Soon things would indeed be better.

*********************************************

  
  


When Entreri returned to the guild house he went to see Aran first. The Shadowmaster looked like he wanted to say something to Entreri, but then he simply thanked him for a job well done. The assassin left the room and walked through the quiet guildhouse, meeting only a couple of thieves on his way.

  
  


Shandara was waiting for him, feeling nervous. She had tried to read something, but now she couldn't even remember the book's name, little alone what it had been about. When there was a knock on the door she almost dropped the quill she had been playing with. Entreri stepped in and closed the door behind him. "He's dead."

  
  


"That must be one of the strangest conversation openers I have heard," Shandara said smiling. "I thought I should leave the door open so that you wouldn't have to pick the lock." 

  
  


"I don't think that I'll ever understand you," Entreri said, shaking his head. "Do you want me to leave now, or..."

  
  


"Stay," Shandara said. "And sit down," she continued, and waited until the assassin had sat down on her bed. "I talked with Aran. About my work and you and... Well, if you meant what you said, I can say that I resigned."

  
  


"What?" Entreri asked, staring at Shandara. The woman sat down on the bed next to him and touched his cheek. "I resigned. I told Aran that I can teach her girls right behaviour and things like that, but I won't be working as a whore anymore. That is... If you can give me a good reason to do so. I can still go and tell Aran that I've changed my mind."

  
  


"Don't," Entreri said, taking hold of her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "I don't know if I have any good reasons to offer you. I just... I love you."

  
  


"That is good enough for me," Shandara said, leaning to kiss him. "I love you too." 

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


Q: Couldn't you really come up with a better title?

A: No. It's two o'clock in the night. 

I have to learn to sleep during the night and write during the day.


	36. Time flows

Chapter 36: Time flows

  
  


Two months had gone fast. The war between guilds was now fought in the streets, although it hadn't spread far and the Shadow Thieves didn't know enough about the enemy. There were attacks, small-scale battles and assassinations. Aran Linvail had organized his people well and nothing serious had happened. Yet. Everybody was waiting.

  
  


Isaldora had told Jarlaxle about the baby and she still smiled when she remembered the look on his face. They had agreed that Jarlaxle could see the child as often as he wanted after it had been born, but Isaldora would take care of it. The announcement had left Jarlaxle feeling a bit confused, and when Chalmira had told him that she wanted to end their relationship because she had met a young, handsome guard, the drow had started to believe that at least couple of gods with strange sense of humour had taken a close interest on his life.

  
  


Mitsu was injured in a fight and the healers ordered her to rest for long. A mage had hit her leg with a fireball and every day a healer came to cast a healing spell on her so that her leg would heal better. Her leg could have been cured faster, but then it would have never worked as well as before, and the halfling had chosen the harder way to health, because she wanted to be able to slide over rooftops in the future as well as she had before. The only problem with staying still for long was boredom, and Mitsu had begun to drive the other people in the hospital wing crazy. Although her friends came to see her often, she managed almost to drive everybody working in the hospital crazy. When she was finally fit enough to leave, the hospital staff held a small and private party, making sure that the halfling didn't hear about that.

  
  


Aran had made sure that the safety in all guild buildings was good, but there were always people who were lured by money and promises of better life. Theroieon was growing tired of ambushes and he had gathered enough Shadow Thieves to his side to attack the guild houses He was ready to try, and he wanted to do it as soon as possible. Better to get rid of those rats by direct attack than to try to smoke them out, he had decided. That time was soon.

  
  


*********************************************

  
  
  
  


Shandara was leafing through a book, although her eyes were fixed on Entreri. The man was asleep and she was trying to resist the urge to touch him. That would surely wake him up; Shandara had never met a man who slept as lightly as Entreri, but then again, she could understand why.

  
  


The assassin had told her everything about his past, every single detail he could remember. She had held him in her arms, caressed his forehead, wiped away his tears. At that moment she had realized that her decision had been right, because she couldn't think of herself doing anything besides living with this strange, wonderful man. She moved to sit on the bed and kissed Entreri's cheek. The man opened his eyes and Shandara smiled running her fingers through his hair.

  
  


"Sorry to wake you up," she said. "I couldn't resist it." 

  
  


"Apology accepted," Entreri grinned and pulled Shandara down on the bed. He kissed her, starting to unbutton her blue shirt. "I want you so much," he whispered. Shandara pulled away from his arms, sitting up. "How much?" she asked smiling. "I think I need to hear more before I do something I might regret. I need some kind of... proof."

  
  


"What kind of proof do you need?" Entreri asked, sitting up and putting his arms around Shandara's waist. The woman smiled. "Have you ever made love in a lake? With the water around you, caressing your body, supporting you..."

  
  


"No, but I guess you have," Entrei replied. Shandara shook her head. "No. I've dreamed of it, but I've never managed to find someone to help me realize that dream. After this guild war is over... There is this place I once saw when I was sent to this small town to... 'Gather information' is a nice term. We could go there. If you want, that is."

  
  


"You're serious," Entreri laughed. "I said that you are a strange little creature and I was right," he continued. "You want to make your dream come true, and I will help you."

  
  


"It's not really a dream, or at least not the greatest dream," Shandara said. "But thank you."

  
  


"What is your greatest dream, then?" Entreri asked, caressing Shandara's hair. The woman looked at him and smiled. "I don't need dreams. I have you... Oh gods, I really said that and it sounded just as ludicrous as I thought it would."

  
  


"Maybe," Entreri said. "But it also sounds good. And I want to say that I love you."

  
  


"That sounds much better than my pathetic line," Shandara said, kissing Entreri gently. "But enough talking. Are you aware that sex is best early in the morning?"

  
  


"No," Entreri laughed. "But I'm willing to find out." As they fell back on the bed, Entreri wondered whether he could ever feel as happy as with Shandara. During the last months they had fought, made up, made love, fallen in love... Entreri had learned to know her well and still she managed to surprise him. And whenever he tried to imagine life without her, he only saw misery. He loathed himself for becoming so soft and vulnerable, but he loved her. He had no idea of what had happened to him and his life, but he knew that it was for the best. It had to be. He couldn't stop loving her, and as long as he loved her, he couldn't return to his old life. Everything was different. 

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


Isaldora had woken up early in the morning and rushed to vomit. The pregnancy was a lot more difficult she had ever thought, and she was starting to doubt whether she could go through with it. Then again, she didn't have much of a choice. She wanted the baby, she just wished she could have had it in an easier way. 

  
  


She was surprised of how people had taken the news of her pregnancy. Some people she had told, others had noticed it themselves, although she was only three months pregnant. She had gained a little weight; it felt like she hadn't done anything but eaten for the last month. Mirjami had told her that she was too thin even before she got pregnant, and now the woman kept feeding her all kinds of dishes that she claimed would make her strong and healthy, and also help her child to become strong and healthy. Isaldora had declined some of the things Mirjami offered, which she thought to be too suspicious, but some that she had tasted had been surprisingly good. 

  
  


She was still training her fighting skills, but mostly to keep fit, not so much in order to fight. Aran had asked her if she liked to leave the guild until the guild war was over, but Isaldora had decided to stay, at least for a while. She would have to see how things would turn out. If they took the turn for worst, which seemed to be happening, she would leave. Her aunt lived in Trademeet and would welcome her there. But the guild had been her home for so long, and she didn't want to leave it. She would wait a bit longer, see how things turned out. She kept telling her this, as the fear for her child kept growing in her heart.

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


Jarlaxle walked the streets of Athkatla, wearing a face of a white-skinned elf. He had done this for many days now, spying, watching for signs of danger. The guild had discovered many people who assisted the rival guild and Jarlaxle had gone along to few attacks. The drow didn't actually enjoy killing those people, but the thought of his child and Isaldora getting hurt because of them made him angry.

  
  


He had been shocked when Isaldora had told him about the baby. He hadn't thought that anything could shock him, but this had been so unexpected that he had gone speechless. Isaldora had told him that she would take care of the child herself, but that he would be welcome to be a part of the child's life. He had agreed, although after a while. He had needed a moment to think about the whole situation.

  
  


The child wouldn't have an easy life. Jarlaxle had never heard of a half drow, half elf child, but he was sure that the child would inherit the colour of his skin. There was a chance that the child would be thought to be half elf and half human, which would be fine, but if the child would inherit his white hair as well... It would be harder to hide the child's heritage. And after seeing all the hate that humans had towards everyone different, Jarlaxle wasn't sure how the child would survive. But then again, the child would have Isaldora.

  
  


The drow moved away those thoughts which distracted him from the work at hand. He moved to a small alley, looked around to make sure that no one could see him, and levitated up to a window on the third floor of a large building. He disappeared into the building where a very secret conversation took place, a conversation which the participants wanted no one to hear. Jarlaxle, unseen in a cosy corner, listened and memorized the faces of the speakers. For the safety of his child.

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


"Erik, meal will be ready in three hours," Mirjami said to the gnome. "If you had a proper breakfast, you shouldn't be hungry. You can wait."

  
  


"I'm busy," the illusionist said, snatching an apple. "I need to get back to my studies soon and this delay isn't good."

  
  


"Did it ever occur to you that you could be working for the next three hours and come back later?" Mirjami asked, adding some salt to a soup and ordering a servant girl to go and get more bread from the storage room.

  
  


"I'm hungry now," the gnome protested, sounding like a small child. "I can't concentrate on working when I'm hungry."

  
  


"And I can't concentrate on working when someone is bothering me," Mirjami said. "And if I can't work, you won't get any food. Ever."

  
  


"Fine," Erik muttered and turned to leave. "But next time the meal should be ready when I need it."

  
  


"I'll keep that in mind," Mirjami laughed. "What is it?" she asked from the servant girl who returned from the storage.

  
  


"There's something strange in the storage, I don't know what it is and what..."

  
  


The explosion sounded all over the docks. When the noise died out, teleports opened all around the guild, only some of them blocked by protection spells, to let the enemy in.

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


Hark: A cliffhanger keeps people waiting... I'm sorry, but there won't be more for the next three weeks (there is a possibility that there will be, but that's a small one) because I'll be spending my time writing a seminar paper. It's due on March 12th and it has to be 15-16 pages long. (Aaargh!) After that I'll try to continue writing, although I need to start working on another paper soon after that and then there'll be the exams and... *sigh* 

Isn't studying fun?!? I really don't know at the moment. Ask me again after four years when I've graduated. ;-)


	37. Battle for power

Hark: I've been having one of the worst writer's blocks ever... I knew very early on that I would write about this event, but I've always hated describing action (in the sense of fighting and other nasty stuff) and I've been putting it off for a week now. At first I tried the stream of consciousness-style, then something even stranger, and finally I decided to go with the traditional "gee, mister, I don't know any other style of writing"-style. Here is this horrible chapter, finally finished, the next one will have less violence and therefor it will also make more sense. I hope... 

  
  


[Game to play while reading this chapter and the previous ones (if you seriously have nothing better to do. I know I don't.): try to find all the occasions where I misspell Theroieon's name (did I write it right this time? Damn.). Why in the name of all deities (hard to be an atheist or some such in these kinds of occasions) do I have to give my characters complicated 'fantasy' names? Next time I'll call my characters 'Bob' or 'Mark', that's so much easier.]

  
  


Chapter 37: Battle for power

  
  


The waves of explosion shook the roof. Shandara, who had been getting dressed in front of the mirror, screamed when dust started to fall on her. Entreri, who had just been leaving, rushed to her. Shandara looked stunned, like she couldn't believe what was happening. "Not again," she muttered, staring at her dust-covered image on the mirror. Entreri took hold of her shoulders and turned her around. "We have to go."

  
  


"Okay," Shandara said, drawing a deep breath and put on simple shoes that were laying on the floor."We have to go to my room first," Entreri said. He had left Charon's Claw in his room, behind many locks and traps, because he hadn't seen any reason to carry the weapon with him all the time. Now he wished he hadn't forgotten that the world was a dangerous place, no matter how good he felt.

  
  


A couple of guild's thieves passed them in the hallway, but otherwise the battle hadn't spread that far yet. They ran to Entreri's room and the assassin took Charon's Claw and the magical gauntlet, as well as a set of small darts. He could feel the sword's enthusiasm to taste blood again, need to feel the power of battle and the rush of blood. Entreri realized he had missed those things, those things he had lived for, for such a long time. 

  
  


"Artemis?" Shandara said, and Entreri realized he had forgotten her completely when listening to the promises of blood and violence that the sword offered. "Are you alright?"

  
  


"Yes... Let's go," the assassin answered. They headed to the corridor and Entreri started to walk away from the sounds of battle. Shandara stopped, snatching hold of his arm. "We can't run away. There are people who need help. Mirjami, Isaldora..."

  
  


"You are getting out of this place," Entreri said. "I don't' care about the others, I..."

  
  


"I care," Shandara said. "I can't run away if they are in danger, and..." Entreri had slung one of his darts to her arm. "Sleeping potion," he said to shocked Shandara, who tried to fight over the tiredness that had taken over her. The assassin caught her when she fell forward and flung her to his shoulder, running away from the fight.

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


Isaldora was trying to get some order into the escaping crowd of guild employees. She ordered every fighter and thief to fight the attackers, but many servants and prostitutes were trying to get out. She was feeling weak, weak and horrified, but she hid it the best she could. 

  
  


"Isaldora!" Entreri rushed to her, carrying unconscious Shandara. 

  
  


"What happened? Is she alright?" the elf asked. 

  
  


"She's fine," Entreri said. "She wanted to rush to help people, but... I couldn't let her. Can you make sure she gets out of here?"

  
  


"Sure," Isaldora said, waving a young thief to her. "What are you going to do?" she asked when Entreri had ordered the young man to take good care of Shandara and take her out right away.

  
  


"I'm going to be stupid," the assassin answered and started to run back towards the smoky corridor he had came from. "Make sure she'll be fine."

  
  


Isaldora stared after Entreri for a moment, and then looked at the people running towards the exit. A young girl fell over and an older woman helped her up. Isaldora's hand went to her stomach, trying to feel the life growing inside her. Then she turned her eyes to the people still standing around unsure of what to do.

  
  


"Everybody with fighting skills, listen up! Half of you go to protect the people leaving, the rest to help the people defending our guild against the attackers!" she shouted, almost surprised of the determination in her own voice. The people were nodding to each other and started to follow her orders. She stood still for a moment and then joined the people leaving the guild. For the sake of her child.

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


Erik got to his feet, his robe half burnt and torn. His amulets had one again protected him, but they hadn't protected the people around him. The whole room was scorched, the walls were in flames. He stared around him and kneeled down next to Mirjami. He knew he could never explain the sight to anyone. And that he would see it every night when he closed his eyes until the rest of his life. 

  
  


There were sounds of battle and Erik could feel the strong magic used. He tried to forget the pain tormenting is entire body as he made his way out of the scorched room. No attackers had come there, they seemed certain that nobody could have survived the explosions.

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


Theroieon was standing in his room, looking at the image that his mages had conjured, and he was starting to get nervous. 

  
  


"Can't you show me a clearer image?" he asked on of the mages. The woman looked at him and shook her head. "There's smoke, which always makes seeing more difficult," she started to explain in a tired voice, "and there's also lots of magic around, with our portals and their defence spells. That affects the image."

  
  


"You would get a better look if you went there yourself," a younger mage noted, trying hard to disguise his disgust. He was aware that they were mercenaries and worked for the highest bidder, but there was something about Theroieon that made the young man hope they hadn't taken this job. Maybe it was because of his eyes that seemed, not insane, he pondered, but not normal either. He hadn't spoken to his companions about this, and he didn't know whether he could find the right words to describe his feeling. "He is dangerous," was the only clear thought in his mind, the thought he was more and more aware of every moment.

  
  


"I'll go there to rip the heart of Aran Linvail's chest when the battle is over," Theroieon answered coldly. "Before that, there is no need for me to go there. My men know what to do."

  
  


"Kill everyone," the woman mage noted and Theroieon started to laugh. "Of course. The best way to get rid of those rats is to kill them all."

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


Jarlaxle had never ran so fast in his life. The dark elf ran past merchants selling their products, buyers admiring their latest purchases, nobles and their bodyguards, beggars. They all had heard the explosions, but then the word had spread; the thieves are fighting each other. Not many had paid any attention to the events after that; they weren't in the middle of the fighting and it did not concern them, so there was no need to bother. 

  
  


The drow reached the entrance to the docks and was met with crowds of people running away from the area. There was fighting going on in the streets, he could see it, but probably most of the fighting took place inside the guild. Jarlaxle, moving quickly through the mass heading to the opposite direction, noticed that one of the secret doors leading to the guild had been opened and people were pouring out of it. Workers in the guild, prostitutes and cleaning ladies that were no threat to anybody. The attackers did not seem to think so, because two portals opened in front of the escaping group. Nobody had time to come out of the other one before a fireball flew into it. Jarlaxle noticed Isaldora, who had just flung the deadly spell, among the people. There were screams and then the portal closed. The attackers from the other portal, which was closer to the escaping people, didn't waste time wondering about the fate of their companions, but attacked the group right away. But they hadn't expected the fighters that emerged from the group to meet them, or the dark elf - Jarlaxle had abandoned the illusion spell that disguised his identity - attacking them from behind. They soon learned that not all rats were that easy to kill.

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


"They call themselves fighters?" Chalmira shouted to Elenwyd over the noises of battle. The siblings had joined the largest fight in the main hall, and thus far they had found the fight to be easy. Theroieon's fighters had been told that the explosions would cause great panic among the people in the guild and then the fight would be easy. They hadn't expected much opposition and now that they met it, they didn't know how to react.

  
  


"Fighters-in-training!" Elenwyd shouted, spinning around and slashing a deep wound on the arm of an enemy mage. The portal he had helped to support collapsed.

  
  


"Pity they won't have the time to get any better," Chalmira shouted and send ten darts to approaching attackers. "Unless some nice necromancer wakes them up after this is over." 

  
  


"I don't think so," Elenwyd grinned darkly, preparing a magic missile spell and sending it to hit a large fighter who had been trying to catch a young prostitute. "Not that one at least."

  
  


*********************************************

  
  


"This is not possible!" Theroieon shouted and kicked a chair across the room. The two mages exchanged a glance. They both shared the same thought; hopefully he goes there and gets killed. 

  
  


"Those idiots," Theroieon muttered. "How can they be losing! That's impossible, I don't... What happened?" he asked when the image the mages had been reflecting disappeared.

  
  


"I'm not sure," the woman said, trying to catch her breath. The failing spell had sent waves of pain through her brain. "Someone noticed the spell and broke it. You cannot win this battle," she continued. "They are more powerful than you thought and we were informed. Our contract ends now."

  
  


"I kill you if..." Theroieon started to say, but the two mages released the transportation spells they had prepared for a situation such as this and disappeared. The mages in the guild houses followed the silent call and disappeared from the battles, to the surprise of Shadow thieves and shock of the attackers. Suddenly the portals had gone, except for two which were upheld by mages belonging to Theroieon's group, and with the portals disappeared the way of escaping for many of them. 

  
  


Aran Linvail, covered in blood, mostly of other people's, looked at the fighters around him. "They have already lost. Kill them."

  
  


Tassa heard the commotion and dared to sneak out of her room. Servants were running around, grabbing everything they could and making their way out of the house. Tassa ran back to her room, collected all the jewels and small, precious ornaments she could carry, dressed into hooded cloak and joined the escaping servants. Theroieon had lost and she had only little time to get out of the city and start a new life somewhere where it was safe. 

  
  


Theroieon had ordered his mages to close the last portals leading to the guild houses and help him. But before they managed to open a new portal leading outside the city, they in turn were surrounded by opening portals. 

  
  


"It would be wise just to drop your weapons and do what we say," Erik said. Artemis Entreri stepped into the room from behind the gnome and raised Charon's Claw. "That is less painful in the long run," the assassin said and when Theroieon looked into his eyes, he knew that the man spoke the truth. No torture method conjured by the Shadow Thieves terrified Theroieon at that moment as much as the look in Entreri's eyes.

  
  


"I give up," he said, dropping his weapons. The assassin walked to him and hit him, knocking him unconscious. "That's a pity."

  
  


"I think Aran will let you have a turn with him," Erik said. "But you have to join a very long queue."

  
  


"I'm a patient man," the assassin said quietly. "And getting him into my hands is something worth waiting for."

  
  



	38. The true evil

Chapter 38: The true evil

  
  


After the battle the survivors in the docks had retreated to another building in the docks owned by the guild. It hadn't been attacked, probably because it had been used only as a storage for a long time and there hadn't been many Shadow Thieves who Theroieon had wanted dead. Aran had managed to get help from very unexpected people. There were mages and healers helping the injured, and soldiers clearing the wreckage in the guild house and trying to find survivors, or bodies to be buried. Not one of them asked any questions, they followed Aran's orders and treated everybody like a friend in need. Shandara wasn't surprised, she knew that Aran had friends in high places, in fact she had helped him gain many of those friends. 

  
  


She had woken up, ready to attack Entreri as soon as she could find him, but the last hour spent helping the victims had driven the anger toward Entreri away. In fact she was not angry at all, and when people around her were talking about Theroieon being captured and guessing how Aran would punish him, she wanted to order them to be quiet. There was all this destruction and suffering around them and they were only concerned how they could cause more suffering. True, Theroieon had murdered many of their friends and fellow guild members, but now the man was captured and could do nothing. At least that was what Shandara hoped. She couldn't be sure that there weren't Theroieon's followers who would revenge after their leader's capture, but she didn't see how torturing Theroieon would help those who were injured or had died. Like Mirjami...

  
  


She didn't have any false hope that when the rescuers would find any survivors when they finally reached the dining room and kitchen of the guild hall. Erik had crawled out, but he had survived only because of his charmed amulets. Rescuers... They would be body collectors, Shandara corrected herself. She was as calm as possible, and although she knew that she would lose control and burst into tears at some point, it wouldn't be now. It couldn't be now. She was alive and most of her closest friends were alive too. She and Jarlaxle, who hadn't been hurt at all, had forced tired and lightly injured Isaldora to rest, and she had also seen Oniya and Lenita, two young prostitutes she considered her friends. Aran was alive as well, she had learned it from the first person she had encountered after waking up. And from what she had gathered, Entreri was fine too.

  
  


Before she would have hated herself for being so worried about a man she was romantically involved with. But now it was different, as most things were with Entreri. Strong feelings were not forbidden. First she had been angry, but after she had realized that Entreri had stayed and fought she had been worried, but soon somebody had told her that Entreri had helped to capture Theroieon and was fine. Now he was helping Aran to interrogate Theroieon, something which Shandara didn't want to think about. More pain and suffering. But that was a part of assassin's job, wasn't it, she thought. She had wondered what Entreri would do if she said "I quit my job for you, now you should quit yours for me". Because the time for changes was at hand. The guild would have to be rebuild and changes would have to be made. She was ready to stay in the guild until everything was running smoothly, she owed that to Aran, but after that there would have to be change in her life as well. She had wanted change for some time, even before Entreri, but there had never been a good enough reason to leave. Now, with Entreri, there was a reason, and maybe it wasn't even as good as her previous ones, she admitted to herself, it was more intriguing, exciting and promising. She would have better chances surviving with Entreri by her side, that was sure. And, she added to herself, after listing some other practical reasons, I love him. Not practical, certainly not wise, but very promising.

  
  


*******************************************************************

  
  


"I'll never tell you anything," Theroieon hissed, spitting blood on the floor. Aran sighed and turned to look at Erik, Alenson and Entreri, who were standing near a table filled with various sharp instruments. "He won't tell us anything," he said. "What would you suggest to get him to talk?"

  
  


"Fireball?" Erik said, lifting her hand and looking at Aran. Theroieon's eyes moved on the gnome's scorched robe and then noticed the look in his eyes. He looked scared, but then composed himself. "A fireball in a space this small would kill all of you too."

  
  


"A small fireball, perhaps," Alenson said in a conversational tone. "Somewhere where it will really hurt."

  
  


"We know you didn't do this on your own," Aran said, turning back to Theroieon. "You couldn't possibly have collected enough wealth to buy all those fighters to yourself and... Well, you're not smart enough. I remember you, make no mistake about that. You were a Shadow Thief for about two weeks I think. Then you started to befriend the wrong people and wouldn't stop even after being ordered to. You were stupid then, and the only difference now is that you're stupid and vindictive. That might be why I never imagined that you could be behind this. You've even changed your name... Theroieon sounds better than Theodore? But I do not believe you did this yourself. So who planned this? Tell me now, and might ask these men to leave. If you don't tell me, they will stay and you will be begging for death very soon." 

  
  


"Never," Theroieon said. "You brought this upon yourself and your ridiculous guild will be destroyed and..."

  
  


"Is there someone called Reanan who might have something against you guild?" a voice from a dark corner asked. Theroieon turned to look there, looking shocked. A Cowled Wizard stepped into the light and smiled to Aran. "He was so scared that I believe he would have revealed the name in some time. But this is faster. And I believe I can gather all other information from his mind as well, although he is almost denying it. He wants to believe that this is his personal revenge."

  
  


"Shut up!" Theroieon shouted and the wizard turned to look at him. "Make him be quiet and I'll go into his mind again," he said to Aran, still staring Theroieon. 

  
  


"Reanan?" Aran asked, and Entreri noticed how surprised he sounded. "Are you sure?"

  
  


"Of course," the wizard said in an offended voice. "I know what I am doing and the mind does not lie. At least not in the level I am looking at. So you know this Reanan."

  
  


"Find out everything," Aran said. "Alenson, send someone to find Shandara. I want her here as soon as possible."

  
  


"What is going on?" Entreri asked. "Why do you need Shandara here?"

  
  


"She..." Aran stared at Entreri. "Never mind about that. This si something that..."

  
  


"Does she know this Reanan?" Entreri asked. "Is that why you need her here?"

  
  


"If she hasn't told you, it is not my job to do so," Aran replied. "Find out everything," he said to the wizard, who nodded and stepped close to Theroieon, pressing his fingers against his forehead. The man tried to say something, buut the only sound that came from his throat was a cry as the wizard penetrated into his mind and started to find the things he had buried deep within his mind.

  
  


*******************************************************************

  
  


"What is it?" Shandara said, staring at Theroieon, who was wailing quietly, and then turning her eyes to Aran. "I know him. He was..."

  
  


"Reanan's friend," Aran said. "That's what I need to talk to you about."

  
  


"Reanan?" Shandara asked, and Entreri, listening in the corner of the room, noticed panic in her voice. "What about Reanan? He's gone, isn't he?"

  
  


"Well..." Aran started, but Shandara rushed to him, staring into his eyes. "Tell me. What about Reanan?"

  
  


"This was his personal revenge," Aran said calmly and watched the look in Shandara's eyes chenge from angry to horrified. "Apparently he has risen to a high position in one of Calimport's guilds and he decided that he could use his power and wealth and punish us for driving him away from Athkatla. And that he should punish you for leaving him."

  
  


"What about him?" Shandara asked after a moment of silence, nodding towards Theroieon. "He was in the guild but you..."

  
  


"I threw him out because he was a friend of Reanan's," Aran said. "And Reanan convinced him that this would be a perfect revenge. He was a puppet that Reanan controlled and..."

  
  


"I am not a puppet," Theroieon hissed. "I am revenge, I am your death, I am..."

  
  


"Quiet," Alenson said, knocking him unconscious. "Go and find a safe place to stay," he said to Shandara and Aran nodded. "We'll let you know when we found out where Reanan is and when we have killed him."

  
  


"But.." Shandara started, but Entreri stepped out of the shadows and walked to her. "Come. They are right. And I'll be with you. I'm still your bodyguard," he said, and then touched Shandara's cheek gently. "And I still love you."

"Alright," she said, enjoying Entreri's touch. "Don't do anything stupid," she said sharply, turning to look at Aran. "The guild is important now, not revenge."

  
  


"The guild needs revenge to get over this," Aran replied. "It's the way we have always operated. Take good care of her," he said to Entreri, who nodded and lead Shandara out of the room. 

  
  
  
  


*******************************************************************

  
  


Hark: Recommendations for films to watch: Paths of Glory, All Quiet on the Western Front, The Saviour, Three Kings... Different films but the same message. (when your own words fail you, use words that will always ring true: peace)


	39. Back in Calimport

Chapter 39: Back in Calimport

  
  


The air was hot and smelled of fruits, spices, garbage and people; alive, dead, dying. The smell was so familiar to Entreri that for a moment it had felt to him like he had truly returned home, that he should not - could not - leave ever again. Then he remembered why he was in Calimport, why he had come there, and what he really thought about the smell of the streets. It had always been the smell of death to him. True, the smell of death had also been the smell of his livelihood, but that had been then and this was now, he finished his thought, almost laughing out loud to the cliché. He was back, but he wasn't planning on staying too long. He had grown up in these streets and the only thing he had learned was death. Now he needed to learn something else and Calimport was not the place for that.

  
  


"Daydreaming?" Jarlaxle asked and Entreri gave him a quick, amused look. "Do you say those things to annoy me or just because you want to hear your own voice?"

  
  


"Both, I guess," Jarlaxle replied grinning. "Anyway, Erik is getting impatient and he wants to know when you will be taking us to your friend."

  
  


"Soon," Entreri replied. "It's best that you wait here, I'll send someone to get you once I've spoken with Dwahvel."

  
  


"How will we know that the messenger is coming from you?" Jarlaxle asked. "For all we know, some guy approaching us could be anything, and you know what happens to that sort of people."

  
  


"They get killed," Entreri said smiling. "Don't worry, you'll recognize the person I send for you. Trust me," he added and Jarlaxle was surprised of the broad smile on the assassin's face. It soon disappeared when the assassin spoke again: "We will do this as quickly as possible. I want out from this place." After saying this Entreri moved to the main street from the small alley they were in, and disappeared into the crowd. Jarlaxle moved his feathered hat to a more dashing angle and walked back to Erik, Alenson and two Shadow Thieves who had accompanied them on their journey to Calimport to find Reanan. Find him and kill him. After seeing what had happened to the Shadow Thieves and mostly innocent people Jarlaxle liked that plan very much.

  
  


*********************************************************************

  
  


The look on Dwahvel's face remained normal when the guard ushered Entreri into her room, but as soon as the door closed and they were left alone, a huge grin appeared on the halfling's face. "I didn't expect to see you here in Calimport so soon," she said.

  
  


"Did you expect to see me at all?" the assassin asked, sitting down on a halfling-sized chair and trying to find a comfortable position. 

  
  


"Not really," Dwahvel replied and sat down on a chair next to Entreri's. "What you brings you back here?"

  
  


"I'm in Calimport because I need to find someone, and I came to meet you because I need your help in finding that person."

  
  


"So you wouldn't have come at all if you hadn't needed my help?" Dwahvel asked, sounding sad. "Oh, poor me."

  
  


"I would have hoped I could come to see you under more pleasant circumstances, my friend," Entreri said, and flashed her one of those rare smiled of his. "Trust me. But now I'm here in need of your help."

  
  


"First I need to know who this person is and why you are seeking him. I do not wish to anger the guilds, at least the stronger ones, unless the reason is a good one," Dwahvel said, switching to her business-mode. She wished that she could help Entreri, but she also had to think what was best for her people, and sometimes friends' requests were not as important as their well-being.

  
  


"He has murdered innocent people," Entreri said, realizing that it sounded very strange coming from his mouth. "I work for the Shadow Thieves, in Athkatla, as you must know. This person wanted revenge on the guild and in order to get his revenge he, or his minions, killed many people who had never even met him. Servants and such."

  
  


"I had not thought you would be so concerned about the fate of servants," Dwahvel said, looking at Entreri closely. "I can understand that the guild wants revenge, but what about you? Why do you want to get him so badly?" Entreri looked at her, and after an uncomfortable silence finally said: "Because someone I care about cares about the servants and cooks and... I can't stand to see her suffer. And I know that she will if the man lives."

  
  


"Someone you care about?" Dwahvel said, staring at Entreri, trying to see whether the man was serious. Was there actually someone who could pierce Entreri's thick armour and reach his heart? Dwahvel had been very surprised when she had realized that Entreri had accepted her as his friend, but this was something she found difficult to understand.

  
  


"It is a long story," Entreri said, smiling sadly. "But that story can wait a little longer. The man I need to find is called Reanan. I have other information as well, but first I need someone to get my companions so that they can assure you that this mission is important. And don't worry, my friend. If you can find this Reanan for us, we take it from there and no one can track his gruesome death back to you."

  
  


"Gruesome death?" Dwahvel asked raising an eyebrow. "Very well, I'll send someone to get your companions and in the meantime you can tell me all about this Reanan, and especially about this someone you care about."

  
  


********************************************************************* 

  
  


Reanan was sitting on a couch, eating grapes and watching a young slave girl. The girl was dancing slowly, dropping her clothes to the floor at the same time, revealing more and more of her beautiful light brown skin. Although her skin and hair was darker than Shandara's, she still reminded him of her. Then again, everything reminded Reanan of Shandara right then. The bitch was still alive and so were the Shadow Thieves, who had survived the attack. 

  
  


Now he realized that revenge on the guild had been too much. He should have concentrated on the reason the guild had turned against him; Shandara. And he would. He would get her into his hands and have so much fun with her. He would make her scream and beg for mercy. He would have her again, and this time she would not get away. They would be together until death would them part. Her death, of course. 

  
  


Reanan was starting to feel a bit better, but there was still the slave girl, with her Shandara-like appearance. He got up and spoke to the girl: "Come with me." The girl started to collect her clothes but he ordered her to leave them and follow him to his bedroom. The girl followed, she had learned that in the guild there were a couple of people who you obeyed without questioning, no matter what other orders you had. You could always apologise to other people later, but the likes of Reanan didn't listen to any objections or excuses.

  
  


Reanan walked to his bedroom, the girl behind him. He ordered her to lay on the bed and then locked the door. He didn't want anyone to disturb him while he made her scream as much as Shandara had screamed. 

  
  


An hour later Reanan left his bedroom, wiping the blood of his cheek. He saw a servant girl in the corridor and ordered her to clean up the mess from his bedroom. He was feeling quite pleased with himself. The girl had screamed well, and he had had many new ideas what to do to Shandara when he would have her back. All and all an hour well spent.

  
  


**********************************************************************

  
  


"This is the place," Eliza said to Entreri, looking at a sewer exit above them. Dwahvel had sent the halfling thief to guide them, telling them that she knew her way around the town even in her sleep and could help them to cause distraction if that was necessary. They had left the Copper Ante late in the evening, walking under the city in the sewers that granted a person access to almost every part of the city, given that he had a lot of patience and a high tolerance for the smell. Jarlaxle had sighed after seeing the sewers and put his feathered hat into his pocket. Entreri had thought that it would be wise not to wonder how the drow could manage to fit a large hat into a small pocket of his stylish coat, since it wasn't even close to the strangest things the drow had done during the time Entreri had known him.

  
  


"And you are sure you can trust this halfling? And Dwahvel?" Alenson whispered to Entreri. He had instantly liked the halfling, who reminded him a bit of Mitsu, but he was suspicious and careful by nature, as most thieves are. Eliza glared at him, and Alenson realized that he had whispered too loudly. Entreri nodded and said in a normal voice: "We can trust her. Although Reanan has influence, he is not liked much around the town. Dwahvel won't get into a lot of trouble for helping us even if someone finds out she was the one who told us where Reanan was."

  
  


"I won't tell anyone she told us," Erik said smiling. "But enough of this talking. I have always disliked sewers and we won't be able to do much by standing here."

  
  


"You're right," Entreri said. "Everyone knows what to do." It wasn't even a question, Entreri knew that every man with him was focused on this mission. The assassin closed his eyes for a moment, hearing Charon's Claw's hungry cry for blood. The sword would be pleased that night. 

  
  


*********************************************************************

  
  


Hark (or something): I had to rewrite this chapter a bit, so I threw out the stupid hark-thingy. I guess you all noticed, I added Eliza, who I kind of forgot and then got into real trouble in the next chapter because she was missing from this one... *sigh*


	40. Darkness and light

Chapter 40: Darkness and light

  
  


After leaving the sewers they had arrived to a long alleyway. Everything was going well, like it had been planned for a long time. Entreri had been surprised of how quickly Dwahvel had found out the necessary information, but then again, there were halflings everywhere, and almost all of them answered to Dwahvel. Entreri had no doubt that if she had wanted, Dwahvel would have been able to take over some of the more powerful guilds with only a little trouble. But he also had no doubt that Dwahvel would not do this. There was no point risking her status, which at the moment kept her away from most of the problems and allowed her to act quite freely. 

  
  


Entreri shook off the thoughts about Dwahvel, they were not relevant at the moment. He stopped when Eliza, who was walking in front of him, stopped and raised her hand. The halfling signalled that she would go ahead on her own, to check something Entreri imagined. The men waited in the alleyway until the halfling returned.

  
  


"There are ten guards ahead, but I found a way to get past them," she whispered, leaning very close to Entreri and speaking as quietly as she could. "Well, actually I found a way to distract them a bit so that you can get past."

  
  


"We can get past?" Entreri asked. "What are you going to do?"

  
  


"I'm going to be the distraction," Eliza answered, grinning evilly. "Me and about fifty sheep, thirty cows, a large number of pigs and one very old donkey that are in a pen nearby, waiting to be taken to the market tomorrow. I think that an assortment of farm animals rushing towards a man is enough to distract him from people moving very quietly and discreetly in the shadows nearby."

  
  


"One very old donkey?" Erik asked. "That should do the trick."

  
  


******************************************************************

  
  


The evening had been quite uneventful and Gwean, leaning on a wall half asleep, was once again wondering whether he was paid enough to guard the guild. He was thinking again about his brother, who was a sheep farmer and had offered to employ him in his farm if he wanted to leave Calimport. He had thought about the offer more and more in the last days, mostly because his dislike for his commander, Reanan, had grown into pure hate, and he was certain that in one of these days he would do something to insult the man and would end up dead. There were rumours going around about Reanan, and from what Gwean had seen he was ready to claim that any rumour of Reanan's cruelty could not do any justice to what the man was really like. Reanan's cruelty was something that Gwean thought only existed in pother planes and...

  
  


His thoughts were distracted by shouting from the far end of the square, where three guards were supposed to be guarding the open gate. Gwean moved a bit to get a better look and almost dropped his lantern when he saw what was coming towards him. The three guards, running like their lives were at stake, rushed towards him, followed by a herd of animals. Troy, another guard standing close to Gwean, dropped his lantern and rushed away, speeding towards the other gate on the other side of the square. 

Gwean was ordering his feet to move, but his eyes were still fixed on the approaching herd. Then he snapped back to his senses and, realizing that he wouldn't make it to the other gate, rushed behind a pile of empty wine barrels, hoping that the animals wouldn't knock them over. There were no raised lanterns, no vigilant eyes, and nobody noticed a couple of shadows that seemed to be alive. After a while it was a bit quieter and Gwean dared to look up. Some of the guards were nowhere to be seen, others were trying to herd the animals that had calmed down. Gwean got up and felt a tug on his trousers. A very old-looking donkey was trying to rip open his pocket. 

  
  


"That's it," Gwean said mostly to the whole universe, but partly to the donkey. "I'm leaving."

  
  


******************************************************************

  
  


Reanan was looking out of his window at the interesting performance going on in the square, wondering whether he could hit one of the sheep with his crossbow, when he heard a cry from the main hall. Whirling around, his hands ready to reach for his weapons, he walked lightly across the room and slipped into the corridor.

  
  


"Nice work, now you gave him a warning and he might run away," Alenson said to Mark, who hadn't grabbed the final guard in the hall fast enough. The man had had one chance to shout, and that kind of mistake could be fatal.

  
  


"He won't run away," Entreri said. "I'm sure that he would like a chance to fight with Artemis Entreri!" Entreri shouted out his name to the horror of Alenson. For a moment there was a silence, and then they heard a sound of someone clapping his hands. 

  
  


"Bravery is a wonderful thing," a voice said, and a man stepped out from the shadows up in the staircase in front of them. "And so is trying to lure me here by shouting out your name," he added to Entreri, eyeing him. "I am Reanan," he continued, walking down the stairs calmly. "And I have to say that I don't see what Shandara ever saw in you. You may have some agility, but you are getting old, aren't you? I'm twenty-eight, which I believe makes me a lot younger and also more agile, faster, and the likely candidate for walking out of this encounter alive. Your little friends can try their skills against my guards, but you..." he looked at Entreri with a cold look that lacked any compassion and - Entreri realized - sanity. "I'll take care of you personally. And then I'll go and find Shandara and see how well she screams after all these years."

  
  


Entreri was moving before Reanan had finished his sentence, but the man had also drawn his weapons and Charon's Claw clashed with Reanan's sword. In the meanwhile three portals opened and let in at least dozen guards. Jarlaxle threw a dagger at the first man coming out of the portal closest to him, and then drew his swords and met the next two. Alenson had already killed one guard and was fighting with two others. Mark snatched a chair and threw it towards one guard running from the second portal. While the man was dodging the sloppy throw, Mark threw a small dart at his hand. The guard tried to move, but the paralysing poison was already working and he fell straight in front of the other guard coming in through the portal. First one of them was also hit with Mark's dart, but the other one fired a crossbow, and the bolt hit Mark on the shoulder, making him drop the rest of his darts on the floor. He didn't try to pick them up but drew his sword and charged towards the guard who gave up trying to reload the crossbow and dropped it, drawing his own sword.

  
  


A fourth portal opened and more guards tried to run to Reanan's help, but Erik threw a small portal spell right in front of them, causing the floor to open up and drop them downstairs. He wasn't paying any attention to what was happening behind him when he cast the spell and if Angus hadn't rushed to his help, one of the guards would have plunged his sword to the mage's back. In Copper Ante Dwahvel stared at the sphere her mages had conjured up to see what was going on. Although she didn't wish to get involved any more than she already had, she was prepared to send some of her fighters to help Entreri if he was in real trouble. Sometimes she was ready to brake her own rules to help friends.

  
  


Entreri noticed that the guards weren't attacking him while he was eyeing Reanan who had retreated after their first encounter. He wondered how Reanan would punish the person who interfered with his fight and for once was glad that the man was so insane that his men didn't dare to break his orders even to help him.

  
  


"Come on, master of assassins," Reanan snarled, making a false attack towards Entreri. "Show me your skills. Or have they diminished while you have been sleeping with that whore?" Entreri controlled his anger, not rushing towards Reanan although it seemed that there was a weak spot in his defence. He saw from the corner of his eye that a fifth portal was bringing in guards, but he also saw that they were more cautious in their actions, as if waiting to see what happened to Reanan.

  
  


"She will die and you can't help it!" Reanan shouted. "I'll have her and I'll play with her and then she'll die!" He rushed towards Entreri, who blocked the fierce attacks and counter-attacked by conjuring the wall of darkness. Reanan shouted something and then rushed through the wall. Entreri, who hadn't been expecting this, was put off his guard momentarily, and Reanan's sword cut a wound on his left arm. Entreri moved to right and then rolled through the wall to the other side, waiting for Reanan's new attack. He widened the wall of darkness, making it stretch through a larger area. Somebody stumbled through it, but it was only a guard. Entreri snatched the man's arm and threw him to the nearest corner, then turning back to meet Reanan, who had taken advantage of the distraction and rushed to him. The man moved very skilfully, and before Entreri had the chance to react, Reanan had cut his left arm again and when Entreri dropped his jewelled dagger, Reanan kicked it away from him, through the wall to the other side of the room.

  
  


Entreri moved backwards, blood flowing from his arm, feeling surprised by the skill Reanan displayed. He had to admit that he had read him wrong, he had thought that the man's insanity would be his disadvantage, but in reality it seemed to fuel him. Reanan was staring at him and then, instead of attacking, he snatched something from his pocket and threw it toward Entreri. The assassin dodged the item, but it hit the wall behind him, causing a large explosion. The power of the explosion hit Entreri hard and he flew a short distance away from Reanan. 

  
  


Entreri fell to his stomach, rolled around and tried to reach for Charon's Claw, which had flown too far, to the guard, who was still sitting in the corner where Entreri had thrown him, holding his broken arm. When the sword fell in front of him, he snatched it, and begun to scream when the sword's deadly magic started to work on him. Entreri's jewelled dagger was still wherever Reanan had kicked it, and the pain on his left arm was increasing. He heard the steps and rolled around, kicking with his left leg and hitting Reanan on the knee. They were up the same time, Reanan holding his sword and a small dagger, Entreri unarmed, staring at each other. Reanan smiled, a look of complete insanity that Entreri would remember for the rest of his life.

  
  


"Great Artemis Entreri, unarmed," he laughed. "I guess this is goodbye," he added, rushing towards Entreri. The assassin stepped aside, snatched Reanan's sword arm and twisted it, while the man plunged his dagger into his side. Entreri, fighting the pain, twisted Reanan's arm more and then suddenly let go of it, falling to the floor with blood flowing from his side. 

  
  


"Giving up?" Reanan asked, stepping closer to Entreri. But suddenly the smile on his face froze as he couldn't feel his legs anymore. He looked at his arm, and as his grip loosened and the sword fell from his hand, he could see the small dart stuck to his arm right where Entreri had gripped him.

  
  


"A paralysing poison," Entreri said, picking up Reanan's dagger which fell in front of him as the man collapsed to the ground. "Good thing that Mark dropped them, which you didn't notice since you were too busy laughing maniacally. It paralyses your muscles. You can't move. But you can feel. It'll wear off in two hours, but I'm afraid you won't be alive that long." He looked into Reanan's eyes, which were filled with mixed emotions of fear and hatred. "You know, in old days I would have enjoyed torturing you for the two hours. Cutting off piece after piece.. But I'm not like that. Not like you. Not anymore. I'm going to show you something you've never shown to anyone. Mercy," Entreri said, raising the dagger and slashing Reanan's throat with it. The warm blood spilled on his hands and he let go of the dagger, getting to his feet slowly.

  
  


"He's dead," he shouted through the wall of darkness. "You have no reason to fight for him anymore." Then he walked to get Charon's Claw and stepped through the wall to meet the men who all had frozen to their places. Jarlaxle was grinning, Alenson and Mark looked relieved. Angus was laying on the floor, covered in blood, and because it seemed that there was going to be no more fighting, Erik hurried to him.

  
  


"You can continue to fight us," Entreri said to the remaining guards, "or you can tell your boss that one of his henchmen met his just end and see that he is as glad to get rid of Reanan as you are."

  
  


"You should listen to the man," Jarlaxle said, smiling charmingly. "It's the best course, believe me." Then the drow walked to get Entreri's jewelled dagger and tossed it to the assassin, who caught it without looking. The guards stared at him, at the wound at his side, and then at Reanan's dead body that had come to view when the wall of darkness was starting to fade. Then they dropped their weapons one after another. Entreri nodded and then looked at Erik. "Is he alive?" 

  
  


"He'll survive," the gnome answered. "Wait, I'll open the portal."

  
  


"The paralysation will wear of in a couple of hours," Mark said to one of the guards, pointing at their paralysed companion. "He may be a bit twitchy for a day or two, but it's just normal."

  
  


The guards watched in silence as the six strangers disappeared through the portal. Then one of them spoke in a very steady voice: "Well, I think we'd better clear things up. Leave that," he continued, pointing at Reanan's body. "I think everyone here deserves to see it."

  
  


******************************************************************

  
  


"Stay still, I said," the halfling healer said in angry voice to Entreri, who was laying on a small bed, trying to ignore the pain on his side. "You've been stabbed and if you don't let me heal it in peace I'll stab you again."

  
  


"She means it," Jarlaxle said, looking up from the paper he had been writing on. "The quicker you're healed, the quicker you can return to Athkatla."

  
  


"Well, Angus is still in..." said Alenson, who was sitting by the table while another healer was tending to his arm. "Wait. What do you mean 'you can return'?"

  
  


"I mean that I do not intend to return with you," the drow replied, finishing the letter. "There are other places to see, other people to meet and other fights to fight."

  
  


"What about Isaldora?" Erik said angrily. The gnome had hurt his leg badly, but looked like he was going to jump to his feet and attack Jarlaxle. The drow looked at him calmly. "I haven't forgotten her. Nor have I forgotten our child. But she is with people who love her and who she loves. She'll be fine. And just because I'm not returning to Athkatla doesn't mean that I'll never come there. We'll see each other again some day. But now I need to find a new path. As do you," he added, looking straight to Entreri. "Will you give her my letter?"

  
  


"Of course," the assassin said, not even thinking about arguing with the drow. He wouldn't even had the strength for it, the battle with Reanan had been very exhausting, but he also knew that the drow was right. They had been good partners, but now there was the time for them to end the partnership and continue on. Although while Jarlaxle seemed to be certain of where he was moving, Entreri had no idea of waht would be the right path for him.

  
  


"So what will you do?" Alenson asked Jarlaxle. 

  
  


"Our lovely hostess," Jarlaxle was saying when Dwahvel entered the room, "Ah, I was just talking about you. Our lovely hostess has presented a couple of very interesting chances for me and I believe I will be seizing another one of them.

  
  


"But enough of that for now," Dwahvel said. "My healers have tended to Angus and he is sleeping now. You all should rest here this night, my mages can open a portal for you in the afternoon, so you can get back to Athkatla. I'm sorry we didn't have enough time to talk, my friend," she said to Entreri, who was trying sit up straight after the healer had finally left him alone. "But I believe there will be other chances for that," she added smiling.

  
  


"I hope there will be," Entreri said smiling, although at that moment he had no idea what would happen to him next. Would he stay with the Shadow Thieves or find another employer. Or would he... "I'm sure that there'll be," he said, deciding not to worry about the future now, when his whole body cried for sleep.

  
  


"We have prepared rooms for you all," Dwahvel said, and Entreri praised her in his mind. "I believe you all need rest, so that you can leave tomorrow."

  
  


******************************************************************

  
  


"So you are really staying," Entreri said to Jarlaxle when they were standing in Dwahvel's office, where the mages were preparing to open the portal to Athkatla. 

  
  


"Seems like the best idea at the moment," the drow replied. "Here, the letter for Isaldora," he continued, giving it to Entreri. "Tell her not to worry. Everything we'll be fine. But I guess she already knows that."

  
  


Entreri didn't really know what to say. He wasn't used to goodbyes, and saying goodbye to this drow he had learned to respect and like felt impossible. So he relied to a cliché: "Take care of yourself," which didn't sound even close to right, but was better than nothing. 

  
  


"I always do," Jarlaxle replied, and from the look on his face Entreri knew that he had understood. Then Erik started to order them to get ready for the portal and Entreri moved closed to the gnome mage. Jarlaxle leaned on Dwahvel's table and when the portal opened he waved his hand to Entreri, smiling a bit. Dwahvel waved too, and then Entreri stepped through the portal, letting the magical stream carry him to other place.

  
  


******************************************************************

  
  


Entreri walked into the guild house, which had been repaired almost to its old state. There were still much to do, Entreri could see that some rooms were ready to collapse, and the access to them had been blocked. But apart from those exceptions, everything looked like nothing had happened at all. The rumours of their return had spread faster than Entreri's walk from the smaller guild house where the teleport spell had brought them. Everyone greeted him, or nodded to him, some women started to cry when they saw him. He was starting to believe that Aran had been right, the guild needed the revenge to move on. 

  
  


"I'm glad to see you back and well," Isaldora said, walking to him from the other side of the main hall. "Where's..."

  
  


"Don't worry, he's fine," Entreri said, pulling a letter from his pocket. "He sent this to you, and told you not to worry."

  
  


Isaldora took the letter and opened it. Entreri saw a little smile creeping on her face as she read through the short text. "I won't worry," she said to the assassin. "I'm surrounded by people I love and trust and I know they will help me whenever there I have any problems with my baby. But why are you standing here talking with me while I know there's someone else you'd like to see?" she asked, grinning, folded the letter and put it back to her pocket, which Entreri took as a indication not to ask anything more about the letter or Jarlaxle. "She's waiting for you in the dining hall. Good luck, I hope I'll see you again some day."

  
  


Before Entreri had the time to ask what Isaldora meant, the elf woman had already turned around and was walking away. He turned and walked to the stairs leading to the dining hall and opened the newly repaired doors. 

There were no signs that there ever had been a fire, the room had been completely restored. Shandara was sitting on a table with many bags on the floor next to her. She was wearing a deep green dress, had her hair plaited and was looking very beautiful, although a little nervous.

  
  


"How are you feeling?" she asked in a conversational tone after Entreri had walked a bit closer. "Hungry? Would you like to have something to eat?"

  
  


"What..." Entreri started to say, completely confused with Shandara's welcoming words, but the woman hushed him to be silent. "I'm only asking because I don't want you to start complaining that you're hungry as soon as we walk out of the guild house. And the food on ome ships can be pretty terrible, so..."

  
  


"What are you talking about?" Entreri asked, stopping in front of the pile of bags and staring at Shandara. The woman hopped down from the table and stepped over the bags. "I've said my goodbyes. To the living and the dead. I've visited Mirjami's grave, all the graves of the people I've lost. I've visited my sister's grave. And now I'm ready to move on."

  
  


"Move on?" Entreri asked, and Shandara laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. "Why is it that you seem to lose all capability to rational thinking and talking while you're with me? I'm going to leave. They managed to rescue some of my belongings that weren't destroyed by the fire, or the water used to put out the fire. Some books, a couple of dresses. And then there are some of your things that they managed to save. And then there are some new clothes and other items that I got for us. A new start, my love," she said, stepping close to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "For you and me, if you want that."

  
  


"Where would we go?" Entreri asked her, trying to find a good reason to leave the protection and the prosperity of the guild. "Somewhere," she answered. "It's not a real adventure if we truly know where we'll be in the end. Some place we can call home just for the two of us. Well, Baldur's Gate for now," she said after noticing the look of doubt on Entreri's face. "The ship sails this night. It was supposed to sail yesterday, but you took longer to kill Reanan than I expected. So are you coming with me?" she asked, letting go of him and starting to gather the bags on the floor. "The captain is waiting for us."

  
  


"I have no say in this?" Entreri asked. Shandara looked at him and smiled. "You can say that you won't leave. But if you're coming with me... You'll have a say once we're in Baldur's Gate, but before that you'll be a good boy and do what I say. An interesting thought, don't you think?" she added with a wink. "So?" she asked, holding out her hand. "Are you coming with me?"

  
  


Entreri stared at her, trying to make some sense of the thought flying around his mind. "What if it doesn't work out with her?" one thought insisted. "What if she leaves you? Are you ready for this kind of change?" A much darker voice asked him, accompanied by the pleas of Charon's Claw: "Are you ready to give up on all you have done, all you have strived for? Are you ready to give up on your profession? You are the best after all..." Entreri listened to the darkness of his soul, darkness that had accompanied him for all those years, kept him alive, helped him to survive. Then he listened to his heart, which spoke with the voices of Drizzt Do'Urden, Jarlaxle, Dwahvel, his mother... "She'll help you survive from now on. She'll keep you alive. You need this change. You need her." Entreri released his grip from the hilt of Charon's Claw - he hadn't even realized he was gripping the sword so hard that his knuckles were white - held out his hand and touched the light of his heart.

  
  


******************************************************************

  
  


Hark: The last chapter and all that... Finished at around two am, so I hope there aren't too many typos. I hate fight sequences, so that's why the "killing-Reanan" bit was so... stupid. And I believe that portals are a very good way of bringing people into a fight scene. And the whole plan with getting to the guild to kill Reanan and the limited number of cronies he had on his side... Well, maybe the people working in the guild didn't like him much and wanted to see him killed. And the donkey thing was... a donkey thing. And the ending was so short because I didn't think it needed anything more. Or maybe it did. A sequel might be a nice thing some day (Written by me? Okay.). But I think that for now I'll concentrate on correcting some earlier chapters and then try to write a humorous fic that Shamiran has asked me to write: Entreri and Jarlaxle end up in Finland after some freaky magical accident. It's winter and Jarlaxle has to wear a stupid hat and Entreri has to wear a yellow coat (also a stupid one). Laughing already? Good, me neither. I'll have to see whether you can write a story based on such a ridiculous idea. Well, I believe that's it's possible to write a story based on anything, even good ideas. I might try that some day too...

  
  


Lady Shandara 


End file.
